Life as a First
by Tron1997
Summary: Nick and Judy have been out countless times as friends, and when an opportunity to go undercover as a couple comes up, they hopp at the chance. But when things get wilde in and out of their relationship, what will happen to them and to Zootopia?
1. Prologue

**Heylo everyone, this is the writer. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it is short, but I know for a fact the next ones are longer and filled with a ton more romance. (They are already written by me, after all ) so if you doubt the story, at least give chapter two a try next Sunday when it comes out. Until then, enjoy the treat of a story here.**

First things first…this wasn't supposed to happen. This never was meant to get where it was, everyone said so. So my biggest question is, why did it?…

—

'12 hours earlier'

Im heading down the street, walking on the sidewalk, left after right, looking at the world through the same emerald eyes I've had since i was born here almost 36 years ago. I have always felt that this city, being my home, owed me something. That I could do whatever was necessary, take whatever I wanted, because that was my birthright

That is until recently…when SHE came along. with her spunk and her wit and that adorable look she gave me every time

 _no, you cannot think like that…_

 _why not, she is…_

 _you know why not. She IS your partner. Your work partner, nothing more than that. That has to be the end of things_

 _Unless she feels the same_

 _How would you even prove that…_

And that is where I figure it out, figure out that the best way to settle this war in my head that has been going on for the past 6 months and finally have peace. I need to solve this issue the same way I have solved any other issue I have faced in my life. I have to use my natural abilities to con my way to the answers. my sly instinct to make sure I get the most honest answer I so need.

After all, I am a fox

—

"NICK!" I hear a voice of angels call out for me, so I turn around, dawning my infamous half lidded smirk with my paws in my pockets as I watch the cutest little bunny butt fly up the sidewalk towards me and the precinct we both work at, which sat a couple hundred feet behind me.

I suddenly take on a look of pure fear and raise both paws on the air

"I swear officer, I haven't done anything. I know I look shifty, but I am a cop myself and I'm just waiting for my partner."

I start weaving this incredible story in front of her as she starts to smile.

"She's the first rabbit officer ever employed at the ZPD. Maybe you heard of her, Judy Hopps. Yeah see Im the first fox too, so I got paired with some one more size appropriate to me. But maybe you can help find her, she is about this tall…" I say as i place my paw about a foot off the ground

"…and she has silver fur that twinkles in the cutest way, and she has the bushiest tail you've ever seen…" I suddenly stop as she pounds my arm with her fist

"Stop it Mr. Sly, I am not that tall and I thought i told you never to call me cute" she says with that fake angry tone she loves to use

I laugh as she does. "Okay, Ill stop. So where you been, fluff. I would've thought that you would always beat me to work, and yet here we are. Is it opposite day or something?" I say as I grin at her with my lids half closed, leaning on my knees to match her level.

She pauses for a second, then "w-well, i-i was running here and i was j-just thinking…here" she says as she shoves a box into my paws.

I look down at it and i look up confused. "Its not my birthday, Or christmas, so what is this?" I ask

"Its our s-six month anniversary since we became p-partners. So I just thought that Id get you something nice. Don't worry about getting me something in return or anything, It was just a spur of the moment type of thing. Anyway, umm…" she looks down and i do too, to see that I placed my paw on hers while we both held the box.

"Thank you Carrots. This means a lot" I say back

I see her blush deeply and she gazes up at me, then slowly pulls away. "Okay, well then I will see you inside." she runs in the door

I look down and I open the box. Inside is a beautiful 16mm sterling silver watch with a black background and gold lacing all along the sides almost looking like vines. the best part by far was the face, though. the outer bevel had twelve emeralds set in each hour position, however inside the watch, the same positions were marked by bright violet stones. the hour hand was set with a pair of deep green stones on either end, while the minute hand was bearing two deep amethyst gems. I then noticed the note inside the box after I had finished admiring my amazing gift

 _"Maybe now you can stop asking the time and find other questions to ask me, you sly fox ;)_

 _Love,_

 _Carrots"_

I look down at it then back up, thinking of what it could mean. Then It hit me like a freight train

"Judy likes me" I whisper to myself. I start smiling as I walk into the precinct after that little rabbit.

 **Like it? Want more? then message me. P.S. I own nothing and make no claim to OC characters so if you want em, use em. they are pretty cool after all. Until next time, good luck with whatever you are doing**

 **Tron1997**


	2. First Kiss

**Hey guys, thank for making it to chapter two. I know its hard to follow a story, especially here, so this means a ton. I don't wanna break the mood of the story so enjoy and please tell all your thoughts. I Own nothing of this, including any Oc's, so use them all you want.**

"…I was just as surprised as everyone else. See, I had to ask her, and I was over the moon when she said 'yes!'"

—

11 hours earlier

I take my time on the way back to Judy and our office space. I have to wonder what Judy meant by her note. I usually end up being led the wrong way when it comes to her. but the hardest thing is figuring out what her riddles are all about.

I know i definitely do not want to jump to conclusions, as that would only lead to me being more disappointed. I just need to think it through naturally.

Without realizing it, I get lost in a memory of about a year ago, soon after we had gotten comfortable as partners…

…

 _I am leaning on a post by my favorite restaurant, in a slightly too tight suit._

 _"Note to self: get this thing tailored when I get the chance." I mumble under my breath. I am honestly not sure why I did not do that before, as this night has been on my calendar for weeks._

 _My date for the night comes running back with her purse she left in my car._

 _"Man am I lucky you have such a unique car, otherwise I never would have found it." Judy says, slightly out of breath. She is wearing a fur tight dress with a break on the right side going up to her mid thigh. It is floor length and a striking orange, much like the flames on a nice hot rod. Not to stand off-ish, but just enough to make her the star of the night. Due to the color of her dress, which I snuck a peak on last time I visited her apartment, I have an equally striking tie. This outfit makes us look like a high school couple out our way to the school dance._

 _I chuckle at that thought as I hold out my left arm for her to take. "Well M'Lady, our meal awaits." I say with a wink._

 _She laughs and looks at me with the smile I would die for, and then she takes my arm and we head inside._

 _The building is rather small, with white wood beams places strategically throughout the restaurant. A bar sat to the left of the entrance, wrapping around to another door that leads to a closed off outer deck to open up to the sweat but damp air of the rainforest district. inside was one big open floor with half booths along the left wall, full booths along the back, and tables all along the middle. A small sectional wall separates the entrance from the rest of the building. A kitchen sat in the back and the wine cellar underneath the floor gave a cool under lighting to it all._

 _A smiling female lioness with a name tag saying 'Ashley' led us to a table right by the door leading to the kitchen. We sit on opposite sides and each get a menu with a thanks to Ashley._

 _"Hmm, not many things here." Judy observes._

 _"Thats because they change the menu every three months, and it is all to die for, Carrots, I promise." I say with a wink._

 _"Alright, I trust you Nick." She says just as a Female Jaguar comes to our table to take our order._

 _"'ello, my name is Jo, and I will be your waitress. May I start you off with a drink?" She asked us with a southern accent._

 _"I think we will have a bottle of the 1952 bordeaux." I answer for us._

 _"Are you sure? That is a $300 bottle." The waitress says with a shocked look in her eye._

 _I look up at her. "Yes, Im sure." I say with a smug grin._

 _The waitress writes it down and heads off to get it. Meanwhile, Judy looks at me with a sudden interest._

 _"Whats up Carrots? I got something in my teeth, cause we haven't even eaten yet?" I say with my half lidded smirk._

 _"Oh nothing, I just didn't know that I was worth a $300 bottle of wine. Cause if you want to get me drunk, you may need a loan." She says while looking back at her menu._

 _"Im not trying to get you drunk, Fluff. However, you are worth a whole lot more than $300 dollars." I say back. I look up to see her blush and hide behind her menu, then she looks around, taking sudden interest in the sign towards the front of the building._

 _"'There aint no place, like this place, anywhere near this place, so this must be the place.' Huh, interesting." She says with feigned interest._

 _I look back at it. "Yeah, thats kind of a cool saying."_

 _The waitress comes back with a couple glasses and our bottle. She then pours it for us and asks our order._

 _"Ill have the salmon." I say, then I gesture to Judy, who looks at the menu in surprise, due to the fact that fish of any kind is very expensive and incredibly difficult to come by. She then shakes it off and looks up. "Ill have the oysters." she says and we both hand back our menus. She then looks at me. "So, any fun stories to pass the time?…"_

 _15 minutes later._

 _"…and i looked up and him and said 'Pachydermeopathy' and the guy just lost it. Tearing up and everything. We got all of his jumbo pops, and thats how it all started." I said. I had just told her the story of how me and Finnick had started out with our pawpsicle hustle._

 _Judy starts laughing hysterically, losing it in front of every mammal present, not caring who sees. She then looks directly in my eyes and I can see the pure joy in them. Not just in the story, but in me as a friend, or more, if I have anything to say about it. We had long since finished our main course and we were just finishing a deliciously dense carrot cake with cream cheese frosting and blueberry syrup topping, all made fresh. Our food was no less amazing. My salmon had come with hazelnuts and a side of perfectly grilled brussel sprouts. Her food came with a side of extra carrots and was drizzled in delicious spices and even truffle shavings._

 _I then offer the last bite of carrot cake on my fork. She blushes slightly, but allows me to feed it to her. We then both smile and we are really close at this point, but after a moment, we both pull away embarrassed._

 _I then pay and we head out of the building, on the way towards my car. We get to the fully restored, silver Aston Martin DB5. I open her door for her, then head around and hop in the drivers side to take her back. As we arrive at the building, I hop out and run to her side, opening the door and offering my paw. She gladly accepts it and I lead her to the building. Once there, I pull her into a hug, sensing neither one of us wants to let go. I pull back and look her in the eyes. I feel so tempted to kiss her, but…_

 _"It was really fun Carrots, thanks for not being overly cute and cuddly." I say. Why do I have to open my big fox mouth._

 _She just smiles in her Judy way and punches my arm. "Har Har. Very funny Slick." She says. She then starts to head to the building._

 _"Hey Judy!" I call out to her. She turns around and looks at me. "That was a great first date. I really hope to do it again." I then turn and head for the car, but I can just feel her blush behind me_

…

I catch Judy already in our cubicle writing out her reports left over from last night.

 _Maybe I should just kiss her now_

 _No! Do you know how stupid that would be?!_

 _But I just cannot resist…_

 _Well try, and it'll be sweeter later_

 _…_ _maybe you're right_

As I have this internal fight with myself, she looks up. "Well" she says, expecting my answer to her gift.

"Its one of the best things you could've given me, Carrots, thanks. I really love the colors."

"Good, I hoped you'd like it." she said back. "So now, we have to figure this out"

"F-figure what o-out, C-carrots. Nothings gotta be figured out…" I say, nervous as to her meaning the note she left

"Of course it does, Nick. This case isn't gonna crack itself." She said, pointing to the file in her hand, oblivious to the sudden outburst of nerves I let out.

"Oh. Oh yeah! So, go over the case notes with me, will ya? Just wanna make sure you got it down like I do" I say with my trademark smirk

Judy rolls her eyes. "Alright slick, so the clip notes version is that there is a mammal out there holding up interspecies couples, and nobody else." Judy began. "As you figure, this isn't important enough for a couple of beat cops on the track for detective, but this became ours when he…"

"He killed a couple. Thats right!" I shout out, interrupting her train of thought.

"Exactly. But they are not just random. He forces them to comply with him. He learns their weaknesses and he exploits them."

"So no matter what, you don't want to have any weaknesses?"

"Exactly." She said back to me.

"So what were you thinking, Carrots?"

"Well, I was thinking…" she starts as she rings her ears in her paws, suddenly nervous of her plan.

"Just say it, Fluff. I promise to love you regardless." I say with a sudden smirk as i lean in closer

She suddenly blushes, and soon so do I, so I back up.

"Well…I was thinking we could go undercover…" She finally says. "What, you mean as an interspecies couple?" I ask, trying to hide my excitement as confusion.

"Well, yeah. See, the Chief already approved the whole operation, and we have a house lined up with a car, a bank account, a Furbook page, and everything. Plus being a Pred/Prey couple, we would be irresistible to him" She starts to say.

"See this guy targets these couples for weeks before he hits them, and when he does he hits them hard. All the money, possessions, everything. He takes them for 24 hours and then they turn up naked and tied to each other, barely alive, in some random location with one word written in each others blood across their chests."

"Umm, what word?" I ask, feeling a twinge of fear in my stomach. Not for me, but for what he might do to her.

"Disgrace." She spits out almost as if it offends her to think of that word.

"Oh. Well you and I can take him, don't you think, Carrots?" I ask as I wrap my right arm around her shoulders.

She looks up at my smile and I can see her confidence come back with a fury. "Yeah, we can take him down easy, Nick." She says as she squeezes even closer.

As our eyes meet, neither one of us pulls away, even though we both clearly see what situation we are in. Her amethyst dives deeper into my emerald pools and further through my soul than I have ever allowed anybody. Before we get lost, I have to tell her one more thing. But first…

Suddenly her eyes grow wider, then slowly close out of pure bliss as I kiss her. My lips meet hers and refused to back down, not that she wants me to. I hold there for a solid 30 seconds, then I slowly pull away.

"One thing to consider, Carrots…I may not want it to be an act." I say, feeling the fear building in me until it literally almost bursts out of me. I watch as she is speechless and I almost run full speed all the way home, until she responds.

Almost as if it were my dream, she kisses me back, stronger than I had her, with her paw on the back of my head, as I place mine on hers.

When we finally come up for air, she looks at me with a smirk not unlike my own, and says "Then maybe neither do I. But I gotta ask slick, after all the meals, movies, dates, and all the hints I dropped…What took you so long?"

 **Hey guys, Its Me again. How was the story. You can tell me, don't be shy. A couple of things were hidden here, so id love to hear if you find them. Good luck in life by the way. i promise everything will work out. I'm not perfect but i hope this story brings you a small bit of joy in your life, no matter how dim it is. love you all!**

 **P.S. For those wondering...Once a week on Sunday. Thats the update schedule**

 **Tron1997**

 **Update: Anybody who** **SERIOUSLY has the time to proof read and edit for me, PM me, ill take the first couple who seem serious**


	3. First Night

**Hey everybody, Tron here. I jUst wanted to say how excited I am to be writing this. I hope it is as enjoyable it is to read as it is to write. I must say I own nothing of disney or Zootopia and make no claim to any of it. So even my OC characters are on the table if any of you want them. Anyway, I hate long author notes, so enjoy…**

"…I feel like it all went so wrong so fast, but it all just feels too right to be wrong. Like, I'm nervous, but I think its the best feeling I've ever felt…"

—

 **6 Hours earlier**

Just like that we were a couple. Well, sort of. We had literally just started out, so we are not going to tell any mammal, but we know, and that is enough. I honestly have shivers up my spine and a tingle in my head whenever I think of that adorable bunny, and now she's all mine. Im hers too, don't get me wrong. We belong to each other. I really hope it lasts.

We head down to the Closet, a nickname affectionately given to the large room where the ZPD stores its undercover gear. See, the accounts and every thing that have been set up are for a mister Leonard Snart, a Snow fox from the northern Ruska region, above Zootopia. While I will be playing him, his mate, An Arctic doe by the name of Kaitlyn Snow from Zootopias own Tundra Town, is played by Judy.

I head into the Closet right after her bouncing form, all too excited to see what we have in store. We have been spending the last five hours filling out paperwork for the undercover mission. Agreements and such for safety concerns, as well as filed paperwork so if he does any digging, he will find that Snart had a cavity at the age of 9 or he wrecked a car at the age of 17 after he swerved to miss a newlywed couple in the middle of the road, and instead hit a pole.

I thought my story was kind of a reckless, fun type, where as Carrots got it easy. Straight A student, no health issues, one high school boyfriend, and she became a nurse. Where as I got stuck with trash collector, an easy gig for the less trustworthy types like myself.

All of this was in the files we read and on the paperwork we signed, as well as insurance from now and in the past, car payments, apartments, the whole everything. We each had our signatures copied and pasted onto countless receipts for anything we (supposedly) bought with our debit cards, also in our names with a per diem from the department on them. Mine had a picture of a beautiful open tundra, bare of mammal intrusion, while Judy got one with a snowflake on it. A fact which led me to kindly inform her that, while undercover at least, she will now be addressed as snowflake. She punched my arm, but then kissed my cheek and agreed to it, saying it was 'fitting'.

We had to get our stories as well. We met when I was working as the hospitals janitor in Mooscow, Ruska. Kaitlyn was there as a nursing consultant for the new equipment the Zootopian College of Medicine had just sent up to the hospital. We bump into each other, and the rest is history.

The ZPD allowed us some freedom in the details of our relationship. So we decided to keep the idea of our first date, just change the name. The restaurant was called 11th and Bay, but we just changed it to Icicle blvd. We agreed we saw the same movies as we did, laughed at the same jokes we did, and kept our relationship undercover practically true, just combing through and picking out minor details, as this all happened in Zootopia with us, however this is supposed to be Leonard Snarts first time in the city. Everything was set and now we needed to become our characters.

As we entered the Closet, we were greeted by our makeup artists, officially on retainer for the ZPD for any and all undercover missions, such as this one. Chief Bogo was there to, as to ensure we are properly up to speed on who we are. The Chief gave us a quick quiz, which we aced, then began to explain the rest.

"You will be issued two standard issue vehicles from our impound lot. We have removed all unique markings on them and replaced a few we thought would fit the characters. One Dodge Challenger, Red with two black racing stripes to officer Wilde." He then holds out the folder, but as I reach for it, he pulls back and looks me dead in the eye.

"I swear, Wilde, you even scratch this car, or dare go street racing with it, Ill have you on parking duty with nothing but roller skates until your feet turn purple, understand!?" He shouts.

I simply nod meekly. He then smiles and hands me the packet with the vehicle details and the car keys. After that, he turns to Judy.

"As for your car, Hopps. We got you a midnight blue Mercedes SMG." He says as he hands her the folder. I notice and speak up.

"What? No speech for her?" I ask sarcastically.

"Do you think Officer Hopps needs a reminder not to damage ZPD property, Officer Wilde?" he asks with a stern yet knowing face.

I hold up a finger as I open my mouth to answer, but then I look over at Judy and I put it down as I gaze into those perfect smiling amethyst orbs. I simply shake my head as an answer instead.

"Good." Is the Buffalos answer as he heads out. Before he leaves though, he pauses and turns around.

"Oh, and one more thing. Your reason for being here is that Snow was placed on paid leave and Snart received a better paying job as an at home book critic. You both decided to celebrate by moving in together and trying things out." He says this and then looks at us, expecting a response.

"Yes, Chief." we both say at the same time.

"Alright." He says. He then leaves the Closet and closes the door.

"Okay, this may be a tad embarrassing, but we have curtains to keep things private." I hear behind us, so we look at each other, then turn to face the wolves addressing us.

They are both wearing clean black aprons. One is a dark grey, with brown spots on her muzzle. A name tag of Erin sat on her left shoulder strap. The other was a pure white, with a more friendly smile than the first. Her name read Allyson. We approached, and they each led us into separate curtained off sections.

As I entered mine, Erin, who had been assigned to me, simply said one word.

"Strip." I hear with a snap come from her muzzle, almost like she was too used to saying it. Probably because the reactions are all the same, just like mine.

I stare at her with a dumb look on my face for about ten seconds before I manage to put on my sly smirk and look up at her.

"How far, sweetheart. You haven't even bought me dinner yet." I say with a wink and a smile. I then see the tiniest smirk on her muzzle before she explains.

"This dye," she says, holding out a small tube of cream, "is long lasting and adapted to super active fur. It lasts two weeks under the most strenuous conditions, so for more passive mammals, It'll be about a month. This mission should not take longer, however, the mission is a bust if we do not dye ALL of you."

She added an emphasis on all as if it were to explain, which it did, after a minute. I then insticually cover my private area. "Whoa Whoa Whoa, you wanna sneak a peek at the goods, and handle them too? Someone is presumptuous." I say as I start to undo my tie.

"As much as I am flattered, Officer Wilde, you are not my type." She says like she cant decide if it is meant to hurt me, or if she doesn't want it to.

"Then if I may be so bold, what is your type, Erin?" I ask.

"Someone bigger." She says with a sneer and a slight edge to her voice.

"Oh, I see. Well you never know. Maybe Im gifted." I say back with another wink. She simply chuckles and waits for me to strip down. Once I am absolutely naked, she looks me once over. I cant take the embarrassment so I speak up.

"Admiring the view?" I ask honestly.

"While I do find it impressive you've held such muscle structure, considering your species reputation, I am actually deciding exactly how to start." She says with a paw on her chin.

Erin then has me sit in a chair and starts rubbing the cream into my back paws, working it in and ensuring she misses nothing. I look down and notice it not changing at all.

"How does it work?" I ask her curiously.

"Well" she starts while she works. "It prepares your fur, but with the new methods, after this I just spray you down with a special formula and shine some UV light on you, then it will activate and you'll be as white as Allyson, as well as your partner."

"Ah." I say as I tense up due to her working on my upper thighs. She then has me hop down off the chair and I stand there as she looks me in the eye.

"I am going to be going into some sensitive areas. Please do your best not to laugh, but do realize you may get…aroused. If that is the case, don't be embarrassed. You are not the first." She says with a slight concern in her voice, as if caring for my dignity.

I laugh and look at her. "So you do wanna see what I got, huh?"

She then blushes just slightly, but pushes it down fast and starts at her work. As she does, I look straight ahead, even as my red rocket comes out to play. She just works around it, and in no time at all, I find her working her way up my body as my toy goes down and eventually disappears again.

She works her way through my arms and paws, eventually getting to my head and all the way up my ears. she then goes over my darker areas again with more cream, to ensure coverage.

After all that is done, she lays on a thick layer of spray all over every nook and cranny. She then goes to the sink and washes her paws thoroughly.

I follow her with my eyes as she grabs a set of glasses from the side of the sink and puts them on. She follows up by going to the light switch and turning to me.

"I am now going to apply the UV light. Are you ready?" she looks at me.

"Is that an actual question, or do you just have to get my 'verbal consent' as it were?" I ask with a smirk.

"Verbal Consent." she answers with a smile.

"Yes. I, Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, give my full consent to be enveloped in UV light." I then say in a slightly overdramatic way.

She just shakes her head and turns on the light. I stand there and wait. After about a minute, she turns it off and points to a shower behind her.

"You can wash off the cream in there." she says as she begins to pack up. As I head there, I hear her speak up.

"Oh, and Officer…" she says.

"Yes?" I say, expecting some sarcasm.

"You impressed me. Feel free to arrest me anytime." She says with a wink and a smile not unlike my own.

I then smile all through my shower with only one thought in my head

 _If she was impressed, imagine what Judy would think._

I chuckle at the thought and finish up with my shower. I then head to the mirror to see the end result. I wipe off the fog in the mirror and I look myself over.

I am whiter than snow and it kinda works for me. I lift one of my legs and look it over. I then look at my bushy black tail with and impressive white tip. The same can be said for the tips of my ears and the area around the tip of my nose and mouth. I smile at my paws in front of me, then head out to see my love.

As I walk out, I see Judy turn around and meet my gaze. Her eyes pop even more in the white fur she has on. It goes white from head to tail, no breaks like mine. On top of that, they had already picked an outfit for her. A flowing, long sleeved dress, wth a light blue tint to it.

I look over at Erin, who is holding up a black suit with a red shirt and an equally black tie. I head over and hop behind the racks of cloths as I quickly dress.

As I finish and head out, Judy whistles at me.

"Well look at you slick." She says with a hug. Our makeup artists had since left us alone with a couple of suitcases each of outfits we should wear.

"Id say look at you, snowflake." I say as I smile down at her and kiss her nose gently. She smiles back and her nose wiggles slightly at my touch.

I then take her into a dip, kissing her like a princess. She kisses back with just as much vigor. We then spin back up and I let her take the lead out of the Closet, taking our bags with us.

I then look at the folders for our cars and head to the lot. We then hop in each of ours respectively, and head to the address. I follow Judy as she has a GPS in her car. We head out of Savannah Central on our way to the house set up in Tundra Town.

After about half an hour of driving, we turn down Pine avenue, heading to the end of the road and turning into a driveway on the left. Judy opens the garage as both of our cars have it coded into our cars. We pull in and head inside.

On the outside, the house looks simple enough. A soft yellow two story split level with a white trim. In from the garage, we see a basement room, something most of us in the city don't get to see. We then look around and to the left is a laundry room with a fairly nice washer and dryer. Sitting next to it is a stack of towels. A bathroom sat next to the laundry, with a simple tub shower and a nice sink and toilet.

To the left are the stairs, so we head up them. Half way there is the front door, and at the top, we have a living room with a couch, a love seat, and a couple recliners. The tv sat opposite the stairs, a fairly decent sized flat screen. Further back is a kitchen with nice light brown wooden cabinetry, and an island with a sink and a dishwasher. A sun room addition on top of that sat in the back behind the kitchen. It had windows on all three outer walls and 4 skylights in the ceiling.

To the left is a long hall with bedrooms on either side, one had a bunk bed set and some nice white dressers, obviously a room if any kids need to join their police parents. The room on the right had a bookshelf, with a dresser and one bed. A bathroom at the end to the right was light yellow with a skylight in it as well. At the very end of the hall was a huge master bedroom with its own sink, with a toilet and a shower, next to a walk in closet with a fairly large king bed. I head to one of the side rooms and Judy grabs my paw.

"Where are you going, Nick?" She asks.

"Well I figured Id give you the Master bedroom." I say, figuring she would appreciate that.

"Oh not a chance, fox. We have spent too long practically dating without any of the fun of knowing it. So, seeing as we have shared a bed plenty of times before, you and I are sharing now. I know I want that foxy tail to cuddle, and I may even reward you." She says in a sexy voice as she stands on her toes and pulls me into a kiss.

"Mmm, what kind of reward, SnowFlake?" I ask with a smirk after we break apart.

She looks outside to see the sun setting. She then pulls my ear to her mouth and whispers, "I heard what Erin said."

She then pulls away and walks with an extra shake in her tight hips. As she reaches the door, she turns to me, "So come find out, foxy." She says with a wink.

I could not pursue that prey fast enough

—

 **Will they do it?! I guess you have to wait and find out.**

 **Small side note, this is one reason i love writing. I can sit at work and think up all possibilities for the story. Every angle it can take and every road I can go down. Its al in my head. but you all have to wait for me to post. which i want to do on a weekly basis, which it looks like will be on sunday. If any of you haven't seen it, I am as of this moment (22:33:56 07/19/2016) am heading off to add an authors header and footer to my chapter one which is posted, and my chapter two, which is not yet, but will be by the time this is up, as it is chapter three. any who, I'm rambling. so clip notes: you are awesome, i write back to all comments on my story. Pm if you wanna chat or something. try writing your own story. I bet you would be good at it.**

 **Tron1997**

 **P.S. If any of you are facing any issues or problems in life…as weird as this may sound, pm me. I have literally spent almost all my life helping people talk through their issues and find solutions to big life problems, or at least find peace in them. all as a habit of mine that i enjoy. ITs a gift i suppose. but i know you call have stuff going on, so if you need a confidant, Im anonymous and cannot embarrass you. just so you know**


	4. First Mammal to know

**Greetings, readers of earth. how you all doing today? good? great! any who, Im writing this one late at night, so no doubt i wont finish and ill come revisit it because work i don't like tends to…linger. So I hope the final product is something I can appreciate, therefore something you love.**

 **Without further intro or writing, here is chapter 4.**

 **P.S. Thanks to Lockdown00 for the ideas.**

"…This feeling I have inside is so…confusing, but I'm growing to love it. Even though this mission could be very dangerous, Im ready for it as long as I have her with me, cause she means everything to me…"

 **0 hours**

I finish my journal entry and I set it, with the pencil, on top of the dresser to the right of the bed. I then look over at the sleeping form of the adorable bunny next to me. She is a different color and her beautiful amethyst eyes are closed, but she is still the most amazing things I've ever seen, and I've seen the 7 wonders of Zootopia.

I feel that Im going to do anything and everything necessary to protect her. I know deep down she doesn't need my help, but I will offer it anyway.

I reach out and I rub her ears, then I roll over and turn out the light and I go to sleep.

—

 _I slip into my dreams with an image of Judy, sitting in front of me, making the sweetest smile at me as I smile back. I then go in for a deep and meaningful hug. Im not sure what it means, but I know it is important._

 _I can see Judy next to me now, in front of a stand or a podium or something. I cant see past the stand and into the world, but it doesn't matter to me because I have her. I smile and I see her grab my tie, and I feel it tighten around my neck. Not too much, just enough for it to be exciting. I then feel us kiss deeply and fully right there._

 _My next sight is of Judy in front of me with an expectant look in her eyes. Im not sure what they mean but I answer the question I didn't here._

 _"_ _Thats incredible Hopps. Thats unbelievable, I mean I thought it was…"_

 _I feel myself fall down a long hall and then I catch sight of myself holding Judy up as I kiss her deeply. We aren't wearing ZPD uniforms, but I cannot see what it is we are wearing. However I don't care. I can tell we are so happy at…whatever this is, so I feel so happy for, well, me._

 _I then feel the happiness envelop me as all visions disappear and I fall into this pure feeling of bliss. I can tell Im waking up, but I know it will be okay. I feel this pleasure coming from there, so I welcome the early morning with glee…_

—

I slowly open my eyes to feel this odd, but tingling sensation on my neck. I slowly look down and see my bunny kissing me slowly and lightly. I reach up and pull her into a deep hug and she looks at me. I feel our gaze meet and I just cant help but lean in and kiss her deeply, not that Id want to help it, with a newfound love of the day.

After the kiss, which lasted quite a few minutes, we both pull away for air. I then gaze down at her as both our stomachs growl in sync. We suddenly laugh and I start to get up to make breakfast. I see Judy start as well and I stop her by placing a paw on hers.

"Whoa there baby, I need you to stay there." I say with a wink.

"Why Nick? I wanna get some fooooooood!" she says in a fake whining tone. I smile and respond calmly, but with a little giggle still in my voice.

"I need you to stay, Carrots, so I can give you your well earned breakfast in bed." I say with an honest smile.

"Oh. Well then in that case," Judy says, "go ahead slick. I bet you that cuddling in bed with my new fox, and a stack of delicious carrot and blueberry pancakes that he made for me, all while never leaving this warm bed, will be the best morning I've had in a long time."

"Well Fluff," I start as I head to the kitchen, "Those pancakes definitely wont be the tastiest thing in that bed."

As I finish speaking, I lean my head back into the bedroom with a half lidded smile to see her blush deep red.

"Nick! How…inappropriate." She says as she brings the covers up slightly.

I head back down the hall, calling back to the bedroom as I do. "Well that may be, but it is also true." I then get to work setting up our pancakes.

I start the stove and I get the ingredients out. I mix the eggs and flour in with the milk and water, all topped off with a bit of sugar and some carrots with bluberries.

I fry them up on a pan I had discovered after a little investigation, one in the shape of a fox, and the other in the shape of a cute bunny. I serve them up on a couple of plates. I grab some breakfast juice for both of us and I place them all on a big tray as I head back into the bedroom.

Judy looks up from her phone as I enter again. I notice and I chuckle before commenting.

"Was I really gone that long, Carrots?" I ask as i gesture to the phone.

"No, I am just a lot more bored without my fox." She says in a slightly alluring tone. I smile at that and I set the tray full of food on the bed.

"There you are, M'lady. Pancakes with blueberries and carrots." I say with a loving tone as I hop back into bed. I hand her the one of the fox and I take the bunny.

She looks down at it, then I look at her with my half lidded smirk and watch as she sees it and she looks up at me, then she slowly shakes her head with a smile and slides over and pulls me into a long, deeply loving kiss. She then pulls away and starts to eat.

I wait until she finishes a couple bites before I make sure she watches as I slowly lift my first bite of bunny pancake to my lips and I slowly slide my tongue out and wrap it around the bite and I swallow it into my mouth as I slowly chew, eventually swallowing. I then blow a kiss in her direction, and she winks at me, much to my surprise. What really gets me is that I watch her eat my entire pancake in the sexiest way I think she could.

We finish in about 5 minutes and I take our trays away and I come back and hop in. "So Hopps, I was thinking we could go to the park and enjoy a walk, but after seeing that pancake, I think we need to do something else." I say with a lustful wink. She then smiles back and starts to crawls towards me slowly.

"Oh yeah, you Foxy boy?" She says as she grabs the fur on my chest, pulling me in tight to a kiss.

1 hour later

I walk with my bunny holding my paw as we make our way down the trail. We go along after about a mile and we stop at a side road and look at each other.

"Well Fluff, you wanna try that trail?" I say as I point to it. She smiles at me and pulls me up it. I follow her and we keep climbing the trail. I has a few twists and turns as it keeps going up.

We come to a trunk thats a little too high for Judy, so I climb it and I offer my paw. She shakes her head and hops up.

"Did you forget my last name, dumb fox?" She says in a cute way that I cannot even take, so I pull her into a kiss.

"For a moment love, I did." I say back. As I watch her walk away, I cant help but think…Because I was thinking you were a Wilde.

We make our way up and we cross a bridge over a river as we walk along side it, it flows gently down the mountain path. I hold her paw as we climb even higher, only letting go when needed for rocky terrain. Until we come upon a certain park ranger.

The young hare is working halfway up the mountain, selling snacks and drinks and also monitoring for any contraband on the mountain.

I prove I am clean, then I buy a couple energy bars and some drinks. As I pack them into the back, I start to see the hare flirt with Judy. I smile a little as I think to myself how she already has her fox and doesn't need anybody else. I stop mid thought as I see Judy flirting back. I feel this tense pain in my chest at that so I attempt to fix it.

"Hey Judy." I call out. She turns and looks as I sling the backpack over my shoulders and I walk up and wrap a paw around her shoulders.

"You ready to go?" I ask as I smile to the hare. He just nods back. "You are both good. Have fun." he says.

I then take her paw as we climb. However the interaction between the three of us had not gotten past Judy.

"So" she starts, "you wanna admit to something, Fox?" She asks with a knowing tone.

I just look down with face ignorance. "Im not sure what you are talking about Carrots, I haven't done anything." I say with a smile

"Except be absolutely, head over heals jealous of that hare back there. I mean come on, even though we aren't dating, it was still pretty obvious" she says with a hip check, but I am too busy thinking to respond. I realize that we actually are not dating. At least not officially yet. Because I never actually asked her if she would want to.

I feel like a cub again as I nervously bring my tail up to my paw and I wring it slowly. I make my way further up the mountain, this time a little behind Judy. My previous jealousy forgotten after that realization.

We continue to push our way up and as we do, I form a plan on exactly what has to be done. With that I smile and I go join her with my paw grabbing hers.

Judy looks at me with another smile, but a hint of concern in her eyes. "I didn't mean anything by that, Nick. I was just commenting." She takes my paw.

I watch as our white fur matches and I finalize the idea for tonight in my head.

"Im good Carrots." I say with a half lidded smirk. "I am just thinking of something." I say with a wink.

"What is it, Nick?" She asks, eager to find out. I just smile as I pull her into a hug. She squirms and pulls out. "You wont tell me, huh?"

"Nope," I start, "Sorry Fluff, but I cant tell you. You will find out soon. In the meantime, we are here." I say as I point to the top of the climb, where the mountain which had been on either side of us, meets and ends our trail, at a waterfall flowing from the very top. It creates a rainbow affect in this nice Sahara square weather, as the mist flows over us and coats our fur.

We both look over at each other and I lean in and kiss Judy , as she wraps her paw around my neck and pulls me in deeper. After a minute we pull away and pull each other into a hug as we watch the waterfall.

We sit there for what feels like forever, and we love every second of just feeling each other in our arms as we watch the waterfall. After a couple hours we head back down. We make our way past the hare and the bridge, finally reaching the paved path we started on. We continue on that path as we finish the loop.

When the car comes into sight, I pick Judy up bridal style and carry her the rest of the way.

"Nick, put me down. I can walk you dumb fox." She says in protest.

"I know you can, Fluff butt," I start, "but that doesn't mean I cant help you out sometimes. Make your life better."

Judy smiles at me and my heart melts as I smile back. Instead of fighting, she pulls me into a hug and I hug back as we make it to my car. I set her down and open the door for her. She smiles at me.

"Such a Gentlefox." She winks at me.

"You know me." I say with an honest smile.

She hops in and I head around to the drivers scene and I get in as well. We drive off, heading onto the freeway in between the districts. I take the one leading to Tundra town and we go through the tunnel and get into it. We pass the houses on the outskirts as well as a couple of the Polartech generators for the snow. As we get closer to the house, I pull off and head down a different road. Judy looks over at me.

"Where are we going, Nick?" She says as we make our way further down the road. I look over at her.

"Oh nowhere special." I say as the car starts to climb up a mountain road, snow shoved onto either side by the many snowplows that crawl all over Tundra town. We climb the mountain and Judy starts to look around more.

"Im serious, Nick, where are we going." She says as the houses become fewer and farther in between. I look over at her and I have to give in.

"Alright Judy. If you wanna know," I say, "I figured you would enjoy seeing your goddaughter." I smile at her as she practically jumps for joy in her seat.

"We are going to go see Judy?" She asks as she smiles at me. I look back and nod and I turn down the road to Mr. Big's house. As we pull up, a polar bear comes out to my window.

"Hey Martin. How you doing?" I ask as I look at him. He grunts without so much as a smirk on his face.

"Good? Good. Okay, then let me go ahead and head inside?" I ask him. He nods and moves the chain as we pull in. I park the car in front and I get out, running around to help Judy. I open the door and take her paw in mine as I lead us to the front door, where another polar bear waits.

As we approach, he nods and opens the door. We are then greeted by Mr. Big and his daughter, Fru Fru, both held in the paws of the main bear, Ivan. I come up and give the customary kiss greeting to Mr. Big as well as a nod and a smile to Fru. Judy then comes up and kisses Mr. Big as well, finally picking up Fru Fru in a big hug.

As she sets him down, Mr. Big starts. "Judy, my dear, we were wanting you both to come by and enjoy a meal with us, if you would be so kind."

"We would love to, wouldn't we Nick?" She looks back at me with a pleading look in her eyes. I simply smile back and I nod.

"Yes, we would be honored to enjoy a meal with you." I then continue on, "However, if I may ask, would it be possible for me and Mr. Big to speak in private?" I ask.

Judy looks at me confused and I just nod to her and smile, saying that everything will be okay. She understands and nods, looking to Fru Fru. "Well Fru, we can talk while the boys have their conversation. So where is your husband?" She asks.

"Oh well he is very busy taking on daddies full business. Right now he is in the rainfor…." and that is all I hear before the door to the room were are in closes. Mr. Big then turns to me.

"So Nicky, what is it you wanted from me?" He asks in his slow, yet high pitched tone. I look at him and I clear my throat as I begin.

"W-well Mr. Big, I was j-just wanting to discuss something with you. Something important." I say. I then take a deep breath and dawn a small smirk as I continue.

"You see, me and Judy have obviously taken on an undercover job," I say as I gesture to my fur, "as an interspecies couple. Now after we found out, we kinda, spiraled into the fact that we actually do feel for each other. It has been fun but I realized today we do not, actually officially have a relationship." I say as I awkwardly hold one paw in the other. I look at him and I continue.

"So, I have a plan to ask her tonight, but I needed something from…" I start, but then the door opens and another polar bear comes in, carrying Fru Fru, as we stop talking. We look over at her and I glance back.

"Well daddy, Judy was wanting… Oh, am I interrupting?" She asks as she looks up. I then look back and take advantage of the situation, making the best like I always do.  
"No, not at all. This concerns you as well and I would love your opinion." I say. I then wait as she joins her father in Ivans paws and I continue.

"So long story short, I love Judy. I have been in love with her for a few months now, and possibly since the very beginning, since I saw her in that ice cream parlor. I know that she feels the same for me as well, and I want nothing more than to be with her, however, before I do anything along that those lines, I would like your permission to date her." I say to them.

After a moment, they both look at each other questioningly and then back to me. Fru speaks up first.

"Nick, you are so sweet to confide this with us, but why are you asking us?" She says.

"Because she is your family. Your goddaughter and godsister. If I were to ask anyone, besides her parents, it'd be you two." I finish with a smile.

They beam at me and Fru Fru starts to tear up. Then Mr. Big speaks.

"Nicky, I believe that me and my daughter both agree that you two would be a perfect couple." He says, but then Fru Fru steps in.

"Yes we do, but," she then snaps her fingers and suddenly I'm held in the air by one polar bear while the other removes the trap door below me to reveal the icy pool below. I look over at Fru Fru, unable to understand whats happening. As I'm slowly lowered till I practically have no choice but to go in, Fru snaps and It stops. I look up at her as she continues.

"if you ever hurt Judy, they will never find your body." I nod and that makes her snap again, this time causing the bears to lift me up and set me down on the floor. I breath a sigh of relief and then look up.

"Well now that that is out of the way, lets eat." I then make my way to the door with Ivan and the Bigs in tow.

—

We make our way to the dining room and I see Judy there. I watch her and I just cannot take my eyes off of her, not that I would ever want to. I walk up behind her and wrap my paws around her waist. I then spin her around and I kiss her.

"You don't know how happy I am that I can finally do that, Carrots." I say with a sincere smile. She smiles back.

"I just might, Nick." She then kisses me back.

This is going to be a good night.

 **And now we have another ending. I was honestly going to add more, but I can make two chapters. I really hope you enjoyed the story. Again I love all comments, and pm if you got issues I might be able to solve. (Man I hope offering tentative therapeutic advice is not against fan fiction rules.) But again, its off to neverland I go, to write a story you'll love, I know.**


	5. First Question

**gooooooooooooood Morning everybody. I am so happy you made it all the way to chapter five. Granted i wrote this ages ago so I know the story way before you, but i mock because i care. ultimately, my goal here is to get them dating. so who's with me? you are? great! then lets go…**

 **P.S. Before you go, I know this one is shorter, but get to the end and you love it. Please be sure to read the footnote. ;) now go!**

"…you see, I feel all these feelings that have to be written down because, I just asked Judy Hopps to be my Mate…"

—

 **Present**

I walk paw in paw with Judy as we go to the table that Mr. Big had put together for us. He had his finest meals prepared by the chef specifically to suit our tastes.

I had in front of my the highest quality millipede steak one could ask for. I once heard it is indistinguishable from actual chicken. Of course this was said in hushed tones between me and other predator, as that type of meat is highly illegal and for good reason. However I trust the friend, and these are delicious. I look over and see Judy with what is clearly the freshest salad I have ever seen. I could still smell the earth on the leaves and vegetables. It was amazing.

Mr Big and his daughter no doubt had amazing food as well. It was just to small to tell what it was and I did not want to overstep by asking. I start to politely cut up and eat my millipede as I smile at Judy. She then looks up at me and pulls me down to her level by my shoulder. I go down and listen.

"What did you and Mr. Big talk about, Nick?" she asked in her classic curiously needy tone that she covers up with actual concern. I smile at her and answer.

"It isn't anything you need to worry about." I start. "Besides, it'll all be explained soon. I promise." After I say that, I wink at her and continue to eat.

She looks up at me annoyed, but then realizes that I won't tell her, so she turns back to the food and enjoys. After we finish, we say our goodbyes to the Big's as we step out into the cold. I look down at Judy. Watching her now white fur flutter in its natural habitat. I look at my own on my paws as I reach out and take hers.

"Well Snowflake, time for one more stop?" I ask in my genuinely smug tone, which causes her to shoot me an innocent smile but a rebellious gleam in her eyes. "Sure." She says back.

I lead her to the car and help her in, then I run around to the drivers side of the Challenger, and hop in. I take us back down the mountain and turn to head to the outer ice fields. The timing for what I had planned was coming close, so I pull up to a small hill off the side of the road. I put the car in park and let out a content sigh.

"Where are we, Nick?" Judy asked as she looks around, not seeing anything but snow and the road we just got off. I look over at her and I see it is two minutes till midnight on the dash. I then smile at her. "You need to kiss me." I say.

"W-What?" Judy asks, as her cheeks heat up.

"You heard me fluff." I say back. I then lean in and place a paw on the back of her head. I feel her lean into me and we kiss. It was nothing too special, no more than any other kiss. Then again, every kiss we have is the best ever so this is also be the best ever. It only lasts a moment, and as we pull away, is starts.

The sky ignites with a flurry of color and light as the natural (almost) phenomenon occurs. Aurora Medius is a rainbow of colors that appear over Tundra town every night. The district can't stop them from forming, but they can maintain them. They have specially tuned lightning rods placed at high points to time them for only three hours a night. I look over at Judy to see how she is taking it. Not surprisingly, she is in awe.

I watch her as the sky lights up her eyes and wonder fills her heart. She looks at all the deep purples, bright yellows, and every color in between. She watches for five minutes with her mouth hanging wide open, before she says one word.

"Wow." she says. She then look over and meets my gaze with her own. She blushes and speaks up again. "What is this, Nick?"

"Well, Scientifically, it is high altitude static discharge, caused by solar winds hitting and energizing the atoms in the sky. To return to a state of stillness, the particles fall closer to the surface of the planet to cool, but they also emit photons, or light particles, which caused this phenomenon called Aurora Medius, or Central Dawn." I answer with a stoic face. I then look over at her and smirk as I continue.

"Some of the early settlers of Zootopia noticed them. They had religious groups built around them, some of which still exist. They have caused multiple government issues, seeing as mammals will move here for them, and bring their money with them. Over the years we have even gotten them under control, maintaining them for safety. Although, I usually don't think of all of that. When I saw these before, I looked at them as probably the most beautiful thing I could ever see in my lifetime." I say to Judy as I stare at the sky. I then look down at her with a pure and genuine smile. "Then I saw you."

She looks up at me and smiles while rolling her eyes and having her ears cover her face, then she looks back at me through them and takes a curious look. "Are you being serious, or was that just cheesy?" she asked.

"Judy," I start as I take her paw. "I want to make this official. I need to make it official. I know that we are undercover, but before things start to go to far, I need to ask: will you be my mate?" I ask with a huge blush on my face. She looks at me for what feels like forever before responding.

"Of course I will Nick!" she shouts as she hops into my arms and we kiss again under the light of the sky. We sit there for the remainder of the time that the lights are on, and as they finish we close with a kiss. She then jumps back over to the passenger seat and we head back toward the safe house.

"Was that what has been bothering you this whole time?" She asks as she looks at me.

"Yeah. I know that it is stupid, but yes." I answer while keeping my eyes on the road.

"You didn't have to be so nervous Nick. Heck I already thought we were official." She said.

"Well we were, I just wanted to put a name to it." I say.

"So I'm your mate now?" She leans into me as she asks.

"Yes you are, Snowflake." I say with my half lidded smirk. She smiles contently and hugs me close. "I love you Nick." She says.

"I love you too Judy." I say back

—

Later that night, I am up late writing in my journal while Judy sleeps happily in our bed. I stare off into space as I think not only of what to write, but of what has happened in the last week.

I think all the way back to that day in the gondola, when I opened up to Judy for just a moment. One minute of exposure was enough to cause me to be head over paws in love with the bunny in the bed.

I put my pen down and I go over to her. I lean in and kiss her on the forehead. I watch her snow white eyelids slowly open up and reveal her bright violet eyes.

"Hey Nicky." she says in a sultry, sleepy voice. I chuckle slightly at the sound of it. "Hey Snowflake."

"Whatcha doing up?" She asks.

"Well, I was just writing in journal." I say sheepishly, still a little hesitant to share everything with her, and obviously for good reason.

"Haha, my foxy mate has a diary?" She asks, clearly tired.

"No, he has a journal. You are too sleepy for this, love." I say back. She then leans in and pulls me into a deep kiss.

"I didn't know sleepy was a bad thing." she says after she breaks away. She then smiles at me, not unlike the time she got wasted at a ZPD party. An event not soon repeated, sadly.

"It isn't, fluff butt. Not one bit." I say back with my sly smirk on.

"Then come here." She says as she pulls me into bed. She rolls until she straddles my waist. I then look up at her. "What're you planning, Hopps?" I ask with a slightly hesitant look on my muzzle.

"What are you planning, Nicky?" She asks back, whispering into my ear

I slowly extend my claws and dig them into her sides. She lets out a small moan of interest and pleasure. "Are you afraid of me?" I ask. She looks down at me, opening her eyes with a questioning look.

"No, Nick. Not at all sweetie." she says back to me.

"Oh really. You don't think I may go nuts? Think I may go savage?" I ask with a smirk as i grasp her sides tighter. My claws dig deeper. I know most prey would start to freak out at this, but my bunny loves my claws. Judy told me once while on patrol that she always found predatory features attractive.

She closes her eyes and exhales slowly. I then lean in and whisper right into her ear.

"You afraid I might try to… Eat You!?" I feel a shiver of pleasure flow down her spine, increasing more as I follow up my question with a nibble on her ear. I then pull back and meet her gaze to get an answer.

"No, Nick." She says. I look an her confused until she rolls so that she is on her back with her legs wrapped around me, locking me in. She then looks up at me with a gaze Ive never seen before. A hunger in her eyes, almost a savage desire. She then whispers back.

"Im begging you to." She says. I smirk.

"Needy bunny." I say

"Sexy fox."She says back.

—

"…And she said the best three letter word Ive ever heard. Judy Hopps, the crowd favorite for police in the entirety of Zootopia, said YES!"

 **Hey there everybody. Now is the time to ask one question of the audience…Should I write a one off for the above scene that is rated M? I want to know what the vote is. Simply either pm me, or comment yes or no on this chapter. If it is a yes, then i will happily write it and release it in two weeks with chapter 7. If not, some readers may get very upset. either way, I'm okay. Voting closes next sunday**

 **I hope you are all doing okay too. i know a week is a long time, but the visits spike each week, and it makes me so happy to see an interest in my work. I am happy to share this with you. cant wait to see the votes**


	6. First Day on the Job

**Greetings. So the vote was unanimous. I will be writing an R rated separate chapter to this story, that will attach to the end of chapter five. Keep in mind, this is being released next week with chapter seven, but it is separate one shot on my page, as to allow my more innocent readers a chance to avoid it. Plus, I want this story to stay up even if it gets taken down, which i doubt. So, Thanks for the votes, voting has now closed, and Please enjoy chapter six**

The next morning, I wake up with the best bunny in the world in my arms. I pull her close as I whisper into her ear

"Morning, Snowflake." I say softly, loving how she feels in my paws and pressed against me.

I feel as she slowly gains consciousness and rolls in my arms to face me.

"Mmmhm, morning 'Leonard'." She says back to me in the cutest morning voice I could have ever heard, with just a hint of laughter at my fake name. I look down at her, and continue.

"Whatcha wanna do on our Second day undercover?" I ask, putting extra emphasis on the second, seeing as our first was pretty eventful.

"Well, we need to be seen. Remember, this mission is to be out in the open." She says as she sits up to stretch. I watch with a lust in my eyes, and then I speak up again.

"Well, the coffee shop is out in the open." I say.

"Yes it is. You up for a cup?"

"Well, does that mean getting up?" I ask slyly.

"No, not at all. Ill go get it for you.."

"Oh thanks sweetie, you are the…" I say, but she cuts me off by leaning back into the doorway she had just walked out of.

"But, if I have to go alone, YOU don't get so much as a kiss today." As I hear this I bolt out of bed and down the hall after her to grab my suitcase, as both of us left our luggage at the door upon our arrival.

We carry the stuff upstairs and we start unpacking. Then we both get dressed, albeit with a lot of interruptions in the form of kissing and hugging, but hey, we are a new couple. We then head to her Mercedes and head over to the coffee shop.

We pull in and hop out. I then go over and take Judy's paw in mine and we walk inside. We approach the hippie looking deer who is taking orders. I then look behind her to see a beaver and an elephant, but upon a closer look, I also see a mouse on the counter. All of which makes sense, as this shop caters to any and all mammals.

We get the the front of the line and the deer looks at us, then looks further to see us holding paws. I look at her apron and see a pin with the words Interspecies: Meaning better lover 3. Another pin read Equality for All Mammals, Brother. As I finished reading, I looked back up to meet her eye line. She points to us and speaks up.

"Cool, guys. Yeah my boyfriends a Moose. I love what you two brothers from the great white north are standing up for." She says in a mellow tone. I feel scared for her, considering her relationship with a Moose, considering that there is a killer on the loose.

I order us a couple medium coffee's and we head over to a seat. I glance around and I see that there is a couple at the corner booth that is staring at us with a face of disgust. I watch them and I see that we are the reason they are so grossed out. I lean into Judy and I whisper.

"Not to alarm you, Snowflake, but there is a couple at your 5 O'Clock that is staring at us with a look that could kill a… well a cute little rabbit." I say as I go back to my signature smirk. She punches me in the shoulder, then discreetly looks over her own. She sees them and then looks back at me.

"Why do you think they are doing that?" She asks. I am about to answer, but then the couple stands up.

It consists of a male and female brown bear. The man was a little bigger than most bears, with a ring on his pinky finger and another on his left middle finger. He also has an earring in his right ear and a necklace. He is wearing a white t-shirt with kakis and a brown tweed jacket. His wife has on a ring on her left paw as well. She is wearing a bright green dress going down to her mid calf, with a lace shawl over it all.

The male scoffs as he walks by. I was going to ignore it, but I see a look in Judy's eyes that says she will not let that slide. I reach out for her paw, but she slips by to fast and walks directly in front of the couple.

"Hey!" She shouts up at the bears. They look at each other with a confused gaze, then they both turn down to see where the noise came from.

"Did you think I didn't catch that disgusted scoff you just gave me and my Mate?" Judy asks with a look of fire in her eyes.

The couple just look down at her with the same look they had when they passed us the first time. After a minute the wife speaks.

"Well, we knew you noticed it, we just didn't really care." She says with a tone of superiority in her voice. After hearing that, I look down at Judy and I can clearly see that if I don't step in, this will end badly.

I approach and I see Judy getting her badge out, so i Jump forward and scream out. "Kaitlyn!" I say as I grab her paw and I hold her badge down. I then whisper in her ear. "We are under cover and we need to remain that way!"

Judy looks at me, then gives one small nod. I then turn around and stand with my arm in front of Judy as I look up at the large bears.

"I am so sorry for this. Sir, Ma'am, I promise my lovely Mate here did not mean any offense. You see my Kaitlyn here just needs her morning coffee and she hasn't quite had enough yet. Long story short, I do apologize again. No hard feelings?" I finish as I offer my paw. The bears just look back up and walk away.

I grab Judy's paw and pull her back to the table, much to her discontent. I sit her in a chair and get behind her as I dig my claws into her shoulders as I massage her calmly.

"You are perfect, Judy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and that is more than enough for me. I don't care what anybody else has to say about us." I say to her, in an attempt to help her calm down. I continue "Am I enough for you SnowFlake?"

"Of course Ni..Leonard." She answers back, almost slipping up if not for my gaze at the mention of my real name. I smile down at her.

"Then nothing and no one can get in the way of that. No option besides ours matters." I finish my massage and my words. As I go back to sit down, I look over at the door and see a young bobcat about fourteen for fifteen. The most interesting thing about this girl is that she has been staring at us for the past ten minutes.

I turn to Judy, but by the time I see her, I already know she sees what I see. She looks back at me with a small but knowing smile on her face.

"You see the girl, too, huh?" she asks, gesturing discreetly to the bobcat girl. I nod and glance her way. "I was thinking she just was staring due to the uniforms, but then I remembered we are undercover.

"Well, then why is she staring?" she asks with an honest interest. I think for a second, but I figure only one answer.

"Well, the only reason I can think of is the fact that we may be the first interspecies couple that girl has seen. Which is interesting for anyone. Or maybe its the fact that we are the first interspecies coupe who are predator and prey that she's seen. That is super interesting for even me sometimes." I say as I wink at her. I then turn around and whistle at the girl, then wave her over to our table. She looks left and right, then back at me and points to herself with an inquisitive look on her face.

I nod slowly and wave her over again. I watch as she slowly walks over and I get up and pull a seat up for her. I sit down with her and Judy, then I look over at her.

"Hiya kid. Whats your name?" I ask as I turn to her, after glancing over at Judy to see her smile slightly, seeing my actions towards a curious kid.

"Im Selina." She says, an edge of nervousness in her voice. I wave over the waiter, a short badger. He comes up and pulls out his pad. "Can I help you."

"Yes please. Get this girl a menu. Then come back in five minutes and get her whatever she wants." I say. I then look back at the girl. She turns to me with a shocked look on her face. She then folds her arms and mumbles. I get closer. "What was that?" I ask.

"I said I have money. I don't need you to cover me." she says, but I can tell that she is grateful. Another quick look at my Mate and I can see that she knows it too. I then decide to dive in deeper.

"So, Selina, what're you doing here. You know, without eating or drinking anything?" She then looks around and decides to speak again.

"Well, this is just my hangout. Its a nice place, don't you think?" She asks. I then turn to Judy and she looks at me. I can tell there is more to it, so I decide to open it up.

"I have a theory why. You wanna hear it?" I ask her. She looks at me with an overconfident look on her face. I then turn to Judy.

"I know I would love to hear it." I hear Judy say. "Oh good, Kaitlyn. Then lets see how close I can get." I start off.

"You see, this is the only place within a 20 block radius that actually doesn't have a posted rule about loitering. So you know its okay to stay. Its a good smelling place and you sit by a vent that pumps the air from the kitchen so you can cover up the smell of not having a bath in a little while. Not one with soap in a long while. The place has a good amount of wealthier people filtering in and out, three of whom have left here since we have arrived. Those three no longer have their wallets, do they?" I ask as I look at her. I can see the slight moments in her eyes. The twitching in the corner of her mouth. I decide to continue.

"You use the money elsewhere so they don't suspect you, but you come back because on top of easy targets and no rules for you staying too long, you also love the smell. You've been here long enough to know exactly what you would get if you ever got the chance. Which is why you didn't notice you got a menu three minutes ago. I can tell the staff knows you well enough to not notice you because they were stunned I would order food for you. The biggest thing is just a simple question though." As I finish up, I lean back, satisfied with the fact that a small opening formed on her mouth, to show a shock. Her wide eyes confirmed it. I even see an impressed look in Judy's eyes. Selina speaks up.

"What's that?" She asks quietly.

I then lean forward. "I know you are also honest, because there have not been any dropped wallets, none reported stolen. At least not nearly enough to match your daily intake. Their have been a few complaints about lost cash, but nobody carries too much cash nowadays to actually fear losing. So it is so low on the Chiefs list that he doesn't even know it is in his basket." As I say this, I hold out my paw. "So you return everything. So please, return my Mates wallet and her badge." I said. I wait a minute so hear Judy patting herself down, then leaning in closer to stare down Selina herself.

Slowly, she smirks one of my own smirks, then pulls out Judy's badge and wallet, and she paws them to me. I pass them onto Judy. "Thank you." I say.

"How did you even do that?" Judy asks her.

"The more impressive question is who your partner is." says Selina. "I could get anything on him, or off of him." She says with a hint of intrigue. I smile at the compliment.

"Im a bad pup turned good fox. Doesn't mean I have to give up my bad ways." I take on my popular half lidded smirk. I then lean back as the waiter comes back with his pad.

"What can I get you, Miss." He says with slight annoyance, probably from having to serve her.

"I will have the Grilled salmon and cheese sandwich with a cup of coffee with room for milk and sugar. Also a glass of milk and a chocolate muffin." She says. He then turns to me.

"Hey listen you two." he says with a clear accent. Booklyn maybe, or even Kings. Intercity type. "You see, I know yous guys, and if this kids order aint on the up and up, then tell me and Ill bring her, lika tuna sandwich or somthin."

I wave him off. "Thank you, sir, but she gave her order. So go ahead and make it for her, please." He shrugs then heads off.

I turn back to her. "If you wanna see impressive, how about the fact that I know that you had my Snowflake's cash in your paw until the minute I offered to buy you food. Then you put it back." I say, just to see the impressive look in her eyes. "Thanks for that. Now, I have an idea…" I then turn to Judy. "Our house has an extra room. You are a free animal." I turn back. "So how about we offer bed and bath, and you come and go as you please. In return, you stop stealing wallets and start going to school. Because the final thing I can see about you is that you have had these skills for a while, but Im guessing you've only had to really use them for the past year. You also have your school books still so you have been trying to keep up. You can hop back in." I say. I then need one last thing that I cant get around. Well two things, the second being the fact that Judy is staring daggers at me.

At this moment though, I need to focus on the first. "How did they die?" I ask Selina. I know from the look on her face now that this is a question she hates the most.

"It was a simple drive to the grocery store. They left me home for five minutes." She looks up and stares me dead in the eye. "That was ten months ago. They crashed their car into a truck." She then turns away, so I scoot closer and pat her back.

"Well Ill tell you this, you have me and Judy now. We may not be the same, but I can tell an honest girl when I see one. Heck I fell in love with one. You are an honest girl, so I want to honestly help you. We honestly want to help you. So will you let us?" I ask right as her food arrives. I offer her food as a sign of her accepting the offer I just put on the table with it. She looks down at the food, then back at me.

After a moment, she breaks her glance and her silence. "Ill take you up on the offer if I can change one thing." She starts. She then leans in close and asks me to lean in too. I join in and lean closer so she is by my ear.

"You need to be honest and tell me who you are." She then leans back with a smile. I lean back and nod. "Back at our house. Finish up and we will take you there. For the moment though, I am going to pull Kaitlyn here away for a sec to talk. That okay?" I ask her. She nods and starts to go after her sandwich. I get up and take Judy's paw as I walk with her over to the corner. She spins on me and pokes my chest.

"Were you going to consult me on any of this, 'Leonard'!" she asks with an edge in her voice, but I can see that she is happy I made the offer to Selina. Knowing this, I lean in and kiss her. As I pull back, she looks stunned.

"I watched you the whole time and I know you wanted to do the same thing. I just did this to keep you safe. If it comes up in any debriefs on the assignment, you can just say I offered and did not know it was against the rules to help kids. Chief won't be able to say no to that. Plus the assignment gives us time to figure out what to do with her after." I finish up. She sits there for a moment, then leans in and kisses me.

"First off, never lie to me again." She says after the kiss. "Second off, I love you for doing this. What did she whisper to you?" She asks me.

"She saw your badge. We need to start leaving those back at the house. Otherwise this could happen again. Okay?" I answer back.

"You got it. Now, I think we have a new roommate. Shall we show her the place" Judy asks.

"Absolutely." I say back. I then offer my paw. She accepts it and we head back to the table.

—

 **Hey there reader. I know, It sucks reading this cause it means the story is over and you have to come out from wherever you hide to avoid your family and read. Honestly, I am so happy to see you have come this far. Because it shows you like the story, and are not just riding a high from the movie. So I promise to my loyal readers, this story will find its end. A good one, after a fair bit more story. Hope you enjoyed, love feedback. love you :)**


	7. First Introductions

**Ahh, I am at peace. You see, while writing this story, I have also been renovating my new house with my father, as well as working on going into school and setting up a cosplay for comic con. So I hope that shows my dedication to this story as I have not yet failed to post every chapter every week, as well as the bonus this week. As it stands, If you are one of my more interested readers, that bonus chapter I promised should be on my page around now. If you are cute and innocent, this means nothing ;) Enjoy.**

 **P.S. Huge thanks to my new editor: Mieo12321**

—

We make our way back to the table and sit down next to Selina. I then dawn my famous smirk and look over at her worried expression.

"Don't worry kiddo, Snowflake here just wanted to give me a little smooch and we both figured it was less than appropriate for a girl your age." I say with a wink. She then leans back and crosses her arms.

"I will have you know I have had my first kiss." She says matter-of-factly. I look over at Judy, then turn back with an appearance conveying interest in the sudden new fact.

"Oh really," I start, leaning in, "With who, pray tell." I say with a toothy grin and an eyebrow bump. She looks back with a confident smirk, showing she knows she has something I want. She then leans in and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Bruce." She says simply. "His name is Bruce. A Timber Wolf."

"You mean the rich kid uptown?" I ask, vaguely remembering a story a while back of an odd case involving his late parents.

Selina nods and then looks at her now empty plate. "So have things changed, or am I still coming with you as your roommate?" She asks, slightly showing her eager side. I smile at this.

"Well if you are ready to go, we can show you our house." I say as I nudge Judy. She looks up at me and I mouth 'I love you.' She smiles sweetly and mouths back 'I love you too, Nick.' She then reaches for Selina's paw.

"You ready to go, Selina?" She asks patiently. I could tell she was also really eager, I'm guessing due to the fact that she I getting a chance to help change the city, one mammal at a time. We head out to the car and Judy opens the back door for Selina. We then hop in, me in the passenger seat and her driving.

We make our way back to the safe house and when we pull in, Selina is already out the door, running up the steps. I hop out and chase her. "Hold up there, kid!" I shout as she makes it to the locked door.

She moves out of the way as I dangle the key in front of her. I then walk up and unlock the door. I open it and let her in.

By the time Judy comes up the stairs to meet me, Selina has already climbed up and down the house, exploring every inch. She then sees Judy and comes to a stop at the front door landing. I smile at her, and Judy speaks up.

"So, Selina," She begins, "What do you think of it all?"

"Well, it's nice, and you guys are nice, but I need to make something clear." She says, taking on a tone above her age. We both perk up and listen. "Go on." Judy says.

"Well, I am not what most people call 'timely.' So if you truly do want me as a roommate, are you okay with me not being here all the time? Are you okay with not knowing where I am all the time?" She asks, with a slight look of fear in her eyes, something I can tell is derived from us possibly saying no. I look down at Judy, worried she might be thinking just that. However, much like every moment since I met her, Judy never fails to surprise me.

"Sure. Just make sure you set some sort of regular check in schedule with us, AND obey all of Leonard's rules. Agreed?" She asks with an offer of a pawshake. Selina glances down, then over to me. After a moment, she goes ahead and accepts the paw.

Judy and Selina shake paws, then we all head inside. After a quick tour of the house, guided by us to point out the most important areas, we then head to the door again.

"Well Selina, we do have jobs to get to. God luck, and enjoy the house." We then head to Judy's car, and we both hop in.

As we head out, Judy turns to me. "Are you sure it's safe to leave her at the house Nick?" She says, concerned. I turn to look at her.

"Yeah, I do. I trust her. Now, we need to live our 'lives' to make sure that anybody keeping their eyes on us doesn't see anything suspicious. What're our jobs again?" I ask sheepishly, worried about her getting upset at me for not remembering.

She just glances over at me, then rolls her eyes. "This is the last time that I'm reviewing it. You and I are working at Zootopian Medical Association building. I am the secretary of the Research and Development departments head. You are going to be the lead manager of all materials in the R&D department." She says, almost as if quoting the page we were given.

"I love your memory, Carrots." I say, as we pull up to a stop light. Judy blushes and turns to me. I then lean in and surprise her with a deep kiss. My paw rests on the back of her head. She freezes, then kisses back.

After a moment, I pull away. "So what exactly will we be doing baby?" I say. She then turns extremely red. "B-Baby?" she says shakily, obviously thrown by my new attempt at a nickname.

"You like?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Well, actually, a little." She answers back. "Anyway, we, uhh, well I will be serving the director of the department. You will, umm, well, you will be managing all the materials used by the department. Documenting, storing, organizing, and so on." She says, with obvious pauses. I then go ahead and push more, loving the way she is thrown off by my affection.

"Well, my cottontail, it sounds exciting. How much do we get to interact?" I ask her, but as I do so, I start to rub her ears in a way I know she loves. Her eyes flicker and her left foot starts tapping loudly. I stop after I hear her utter a slight pleasurable sigh.

She takes a minute to gather herself and she responds. "I really hope a lot."

I smile and lean in to whisper to her. "Me too. You are so fun to play with, my dumb bunny." She shakes of giddiness from this, and then pushes my muzzle away.

"Dumb fox." She starts with a blush. "Think it's fun to mess with me like that?" She asks. I smile then turn to look ahead, then I answer.

"Is it messing with you if I plan to 'go savage' later?" I ask as I look over through my peripherals and smirk. She then smirks back.

"Not at all Nick." We then pull into the parking lot and park in the nearest empty spot. Judy runs around to my side and hops into my arms, giving me a huge kiss. After a couple minutes she breaks it for air, and then leans in and whispers to me. "Just try to be a little more professional than this on the job. We can't be getting too riled up." She finishes with a peck on the cheek and then hops back down.

I smile at her as i hold out my paw. She takes it as we walk in the front door paw in paw.

We walk up to the front desk, where a female beaver sits typing away at her computer. As we walk up, she turns to us and smiles.

"Hiya. I'm Rhonda. How can I help you today?" She asks with a chipper tone.

I smile back and walk up closer. "Well, Rhonda, we are here for our first day on the job." I smile. She looks us up and down, then looks over at our paws, held together. She then smiles wide and puts her paws on her cheeks, much like a certain Gazelle loving, doughnut eating cheetah working for the police, that I happen to know.

"Awwww!" She screams out, causing the few other mammals in the immediate vicinity to look up and stare at us. I smile and Judy starts to blush deeply. "You two are so cute. How did you meet?" She asks as she leans in on her desk. I look over at Judy and I wink.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a fun story." I start off.

—

"I was working out in Ruska's Northern district's main hospital, Ara Dorogoy Medical or Macaw-Deer Medical. I was out there, down on my luck, when I found a job." I started off, loving the idea of making up a love story so cute, even Judy has to say it.

"It was a simple janitorial position, but it paid okay, so I took the job. I was working the job for about two months, and this one night I'm up on the third floor. I'm down on all fours cleaning up yet another patch of vomit, and that's when the most beautiful bunny I had ever met tripped over me and we both tumbled right into each other's arms." I then look over at Judy. "Isn't that right, Snowflake?" I say with a smile.

"Thats right, Polar Bear," She says with a wink and a kiss on my cheek, causing another squeak from Rhonda. " I looked up at him and he just turned red and climbed off me, he then apologized over and over again." She said, hugging me closer to her. "He looked at me as I went and helped him up. In all of his muttering and apologising, he finally told me his name." I then hop back in the conversation.

"I shook her paw and we start talking. Next thing we know, it is three in the morning and I jump in with the big, brave self I am, and I…" she then finishes the sentence for me with "…he asked me out. Right then and there, he just asked me out to dinner."

"I dated her for a couple months even though we tried to keep it secret, the hospital did eventually find out. They did not fire us, but they made us sign a piece of paper to agree on the fact that we would be professional. As we dated, she helped me move up the ladder, and now we are a power couple, helping R&D find new ways to treat diseases. We work closely with this doctor online, he's a brilliant diagnostician. Very rude though." Judy then cut in.

"Yup, and the rest is history. This hospital wants us, so they got us. Now, if you don't mind we're ready. Leonard Snart and Kaitlyn Snow reporting for duty." She says with a salute, which she then brings down due to awkwardness.

"Well, Kaitlyn and Leonard, welcome. We are glad you decided to join us. Just step over here to get your badges and sign your final forms."

—

A few minutes later, we were in the elevator. I watch the doors, and as they start to close, I see Rhonda lean over to look at us. So, to entertain both her and myself, I then grab Judy and dip her, kissing her deeply. So lovingly in fact, that her hind paw lifted in the air like a princess. When the doors close, I spin her back up.

"Now before you lecture me on workplace relationships, just know I wa…" I then get cut off by her hopping up wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. She then gets down.

"Okay, firstly, our job is to be cute and cuddly, as much as I hate that word, we are undercover to do just that. So good job," she says with a hip check. "As for number two, you need to remember," She then grabs my tie and pulls me down so her mouth is by my ear. She then whispers very softly "I will never regret a kiss from you." She then releases me and I cannot help but smile.

Next thing I know, the doors open and Judy pulls me along. We make our way to the department we are meant to be at, and we walk in, me holding the door for judy, of course.

I look on past Judy to see a giraffe and a hippo in lab coats, giving directions to every mammal in the room. I look down at their badges to see that they are the ones we are meant to report to. The giraffe is named D. Atlas, while the hippo is named D. Peabody.

We approach them and Judy speaks up. "Excuse me, gentlemammals," She calls out. They then turn to us, freezing their conversation. "Hi. I'm Kaitlyn, and this is my Mate Leonard. We are here to report for d…I mean, the job. We are here to start our new job here in Zootopia." She says eagerly.

I squeeze her paw when she almost says report for duty, but I calm down when she glides over it easily. The hippo, Peabody walks up and offers his paw to shake. I look down at Judy as she takes the huge paw and shakes it vigorously. After they finish, she looks up at Atlas, and he looks down at her.

"Don't worry," he starts, "I won't make you shake my hand." He then pulls out his clipboard to read.

"Leonard Snart and Kaitlyn Snow. Nice to finally meet you two. I heard you were quite the power couple up in Ruska. So, Kaitlyn, you are going to be mine and Peabody's Lead assistant, responsible for keeping up our schedules as well as keeping us updated on what happens in the lab. As for you, Leonard, you will be manager of inventory for the department. Keep tabs on all materials used, ensure safe work environments, get signatures for all materials checked out, things like that." He states in a monotone manner. I look over at Peabody, who is almost bouncing up and down. He gets his turn to speak and he jumps at it.

"Yeah, and we are so excited to have you here on the team. I mean the two of you are so cute together and…" I then hold up my paw to stop him, feeling Judy's paw constrict at the word cute. I then pull him in close.

"Sorry. She doesn't much care for the C word. However, thank you. I can't agree with you more." I say, causing Judy to blush and smile up at me.

I look back at her and caress her cheek. "She is my everything." Judy then speaks back, "And he is my one."

We then look back up to see our new bosses starring. Peabody dances on his tiptoes and screeches, while Atlas simply states "How sweet."

"Now, It's time that we put you to work."

—

8 hours later

We head out of the building and to our car. I am holding Judy's paw and pulling her along as she says goodbye to Rhonda.

"Thank you so much, you are too kind." she shouts out. Rhonda calls back "Well you are too adorable. Can't wait to see you tomorrow." We then get to the car and I open the door for Judy. She stops and pats my cheek with a smile.

"My fox." She says. I look down at her and smile back. "My bunny." I then lean in and kiss her deeply. She then hops up and I close the door behind her. I then turn to go around the back of the car, a smile bright on my face.

—

 **Judy's POV**

I sit in the car, the feeling of Nick's lips still fresh on mine, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I sit patiently, waiting for Nick to hop in the side of the car and join me so we can go back to the safe house.

'Hmm, we should probably check on Selina, then we can see where things go tonight.' I feel my face heat up at the thought of Nick and I alone in the bedroom again.

I look at the clock and I notice it's been two minutes. 'Okay, either he wants to scare me, or he wants to prank me. Well I'm not gonna fall for it.' At that thought I fold my arms and wait, my foot gently tapping along.

I see another five minutes pass and after my foot hit mach 5, I decide to hop out. 'I swear, if he scares me, I am going to kill him!'

I get out and I look back to see his wallet on the ground by the back tire. I walk up and pick it up and look inside. All of his money and cards are still inside.

'Uh huh.' I think to myself. "Okay 'Leonard!'" I call out, emphasizing his fake name. "I swear, if you dare think for a second that you can sneak out of some hidey hole and scare me, you will sleep on the couch for a month.

I then look down and see a shadow sneaking up behind me. I smile and I decide to play along.

"Whelp, I guess he's just gone. I'll just drive home myself and, Ah Ha!" I shout as I jump around to catch Nick red pawed.

Only it wasn't him staring back.

—

 **hey guys, I know right! I finally did a Judy POV. I hope you like It, and I hope you don't crucify me for setting this on a cliffhanger but I just wanted a way to kick up the action. Hope you enjoyed. And be sure to check out the bonus one shot on my page ;)**


	8. First Threat

**Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful week. I finally moved and also enjoyed Comic Con. Which was amazing. I did get the opportunity to meet The cast of cw's arrow, as well as vic, the actor who plays edward elric and qrow from rwby. But enough about me, lets get to the story.**

—

Judy's POV

 _I turn around and shout out "Ahh Ha!" I then come face to face with Selina. "Ahh!" I scream out, not expecting her out here._

 _"_ _SELINA! What the heck are you doing out here!?" I ask, feeling anger rise in me as I stare at her. She was left at home for her own safety, and she never should have come here for us. Unless…_

 _"_ _Selina, what are you doing out here?" I ask, this time letting concern overtake the anger. Selina looks up into my eyes with a hint of regret, masked by a confident, almost smug smirk on her face. I look confused and then she speaks up._

 _"_ _I really am sorry, Kaitlyn. I honestly did not want this to happen, but they gave me no choice." She says. I take a step back and reach for my holster instinctively, only to feel empty space. "Shoot" I think, "I'm still in Civies." I then reach out for Selina._

 _"_ _You didn't want what to happen, Selina? Who gave you no choice?" I then look down to see a shadow on the ground behind me. I turn around to see who it is but I feel a prick in my neck. I then feel a cool liquid enter my bloodstream and I feel it take effect. my limbs get heavy and my mind fogs up. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I look up and see Selina standing over me. The shadow, a hooded figure I couldn't make out, reaches out and places a paw on her shoulder._

 _He then injects her and she turns back quickly, a look of betrayal on her muzzle as she collapses next to me. Then the darkness consumes us both._

—

Nick's POV

I wake up and start to look around, only to feel a hood over my head. Being the hustler I was, I am more than used to that feeling, so I don't panic too bad. I start to focus my thoughts, pulling myself out of the drug induced stupor I was just in. I think back to what happened.

'Well, lets see. I was helping Judy into the car after work, and as I came around the car, a guy in a hood asked for some change. I went for it and felt a needle in my neck, and next thing I know I'm here. So what happened, who was that and…Wheres Judy!' I then listen closer to the sounds inside the car I am in. I hear the drivers breathing, smell him and his thick cologne. I can here two other people in the back on the ground with me. I feel my paws all retrained, so I listen hard, being as I can't reach for them. I hear an oddly fast heartbeat, and I listen closer. I then hear the unmistakable sound of Judy, with her shallow, fast breaths with her heart beating at ten miles a minute. I hear her left ear as it twitches, like it always does when she is asleep.

I smile slightly. 'Okay, bad news, we are both tied up, good news is that I am not alone.' I then listen to the other mammal back here. I listen close and here a fast heart, but it is also a big heart. That has to be a child. Then I sniff the air and I can faintly make out a familiar scent. One I picked up in the coffee house. One that I invited into our safe house.

"Selina." I whisper out, gasping slightly as I realize who it is. I turn my head in her direction. 'Don't worry Selina,' I think, 'I will find a way to fix this.

I sniff the air, trying to pick up anything on the driver, but all I smell is the faint cologne. Then I realize. 'He's wearing pheromones.' The pheromones block out the smell of his natural species while some have a cologne mixed in for an easy application, just one spray and you are out the door. 'This guy must have the expensive, imported stuff. Nothing made here could be strong enough to block his scent entirely. Knowing that, he has to have some money, so he isn't your basic gas station clerk weirdo. Plus I don't hear or smell any hints at engine trouble even though this is a standard utility van. He has to have gotten some work done on it.'

I try to find more hints but I feel us slow down. We turn and suddenly I feel rough road underneath. Has to be dirt. I then feel him pull onto some cement pad and stop. I hear him get out and calmly make his way to the back of the van. He opens the back and I feel Selina to my left get tugged out. I expect to hear a clatter of her onto the ground but instead I hear the sound of wheels. 'He must have some sort of gurney.' I then feel myself get yanked out fast and suddenly I'm on a cold, metal table and I'm rolled over and I feel the table latch onto something I assume to be another table bearing Selina.

I wait a moment and hear Judy get pulled out and wheeled over, then latched to my table. We are then all wheeled into whatever building he has, though from the echo I have to assume it is some sort of warehouse. He then stops us under some light and I feel my hood get yanked off. My eyes close due to the bright light, but I feel something slip over my eyes. I open to them to see sunglasses.

"Sorry, sir. I know foxes and their night vision hate sudden, bright light. I grabbed these and figured you have them to help with that." I hear his voice for the first time. It is polite, yet sophisticated, definitely from some money. I look around and see him in one of the old bird mask, like the doctors of the middle ages. He then straps my head in tight.

"I figured you'd be the first awake. You were the first knocked out and you are the biggest, which means the serum was less potent. I imagine you have quite a few questions, Mr. Snart. I'm happy to help answer a few." He then pressed a button and I feel the table I'm retrained to tilt up to face him, pressing the up button. He releases it and continues.

"You see, I have a very specific reason I took you. See I took you because I don't like you two. I mean, I was in line for the job, but then they find out you are available and they just HAVE to have you. I read your file, you know. Nothing much in there of interest. Nothing that tells me why they picked you over me." At this he takes off the mask and throws it on the ground. He is a darker gazelle with light lines going up his snout. I recognize him vaguely, then I remember.

"I saw you in the lab today. You're one of the techs." I say, honestly surprised. He frowns at me.

"Thats right, Leonard, I am one of the techs in the lab. Let me guess, Im unimportant to you. Nothing of any interest?" He says, clearly upset at me for stealing his promotion. I then hear Judy start to wake up, so I start working this guy down.

"Hey, look, I had no idea anyone else was bidding for that job or I would not have taken it." He then holds up a hoof to silence me, before continuing.

"Oh, Ill get the job back easy. See I wanted a way to get you out of the picture, and then I read this story. Apparently there is a murderer on the loose with a bloodlust for interspecies couples. With my knowledge I can frame him for your deaths, and I can be on my way to the top." He says, clearly losing his own mind. I carefully keep my eyes on him, but I also look around for any way to get out.

Just then, Judy starts to stir next to me. I look over and I see that he noticed as well. "Ahh, the other half of this amazing duo is waking up. Please join us, dear." He says, as he presses the button on the remote by her back paws and she is slowly tilted into the same position as me. I look over and I see her look at me with a look of confusion and fear. I get angry as I realize that MY Judy is scared and I can't help her. 'Like hell I can't' I think in my head.

I Look down as much as I can with a restrained head. I then noticed that the restraints on my paws are made of a thinner plastic. 'If I could just get my claw in one of them, I could cut it off.' My thoughts are cut short when Judy is wheeled around to face me.

I look into her scared eyes with a steely eyed resilience that I refuse to break. She stares at me, and puts on a strong look as well. Then she speaks up. "You won't get away with this." The Gazelle then looks up and smiles. "Why wouldn't I? I am an intelligent mammal with a fallback and a plan. The police are half wits that don't look twice at evidence." He then goes through the stuff he took from us.

"What makes you two tick, huh?" he asks, without taking his eyes off our stuff. "I figure that what people keep on them, shows who they are." He picks up our phones, then puts them down when he sees the passwords. He then picks up a small remote with one button on it. It was in my pocket today, as me and Judy trade off days to carry it.

The device sends out an encrypted signal straight to the ZPD if we are under duress. I know it, and I can see Judy does too, but we keep our maws shut as he reaches out and presses the button.

"Why would you two have a remote with you?" He then walks up to Judy, then suddenly there is a knife to her throat and I find myself screaming out. "Don't you DARE hurt her!" He then turns to me and holds the transponder out.

"Tell me what this does and I won't" he says. I then smell the faint odor of police, an odor I learned about back in my con days. Knowing this, and seeing Judy's ears perk up at what I bet is the sound of police boots hitting the ground, I take on a confident smirk.

"You are about to find out." I say with all the smugness I can muster. Just then, the windows get smashed in and I see him drop to the ground. I look around and see officers McHorn and Trunkaby. They hold their tranq guns to the perps head just as he sits up.

He looks up at the barrel of the gun that officer Trunkaby has aimed in between their eyes. He slowly puts his paws in the air, and they are then pulled behind him as he is paw cuffed and read his rights.

Trunkaby then comes and releases us and helps us down, as McHorn leads the perp to the squad car.

I get down and look up at the elephant. "Thank you, Francine." She nods at us then pulls us to the side, away from Selina's still sleeping form.

"So is this him? Is this the murderer you two are after?" she asks us, looking expectantly at us. I turn to Judy, then look back up at her and I shake my head.

"Unfortunately no. He was just one of the scientists at our new job. Apparently I took a promotion from him" I say with a slight chuckle. I then look back up. "Thank you again, Officer Trunkaby. We may very well have been dead if he wasn't stupid enough to push that button." She nods then starts heading out to the squad car.

—

1 Hour Later

She brings in two blankets and puts them around us, keeping up our undercover identities as civilians.

We walk out and I drape my paw over Judy, and I feel her pull herself closer to me and shake in my arms. I squeeze her in tight then we slowly make our way to the squad car. They then bring young Selina and set her in the car with us.

We hop in the back and they ask where we want to go. "Well," I start, "We should probably go to the lab and get my car." Officer Wolfard is driving, so he nods and takes off. "Speaking of," He calls back to us, "We called the lab, making sure you two get a couple days off while we investigate the workplace of this scientist who kitnapped you." I smile at that and lean down to Judy, who had started to nod off.

"Hear that, Snowflake. We get a break after all our hard work on the first day." She then opens her eyes and looks up at me with a dreamy smile, giggling slightly.

"That Good, Nicky." I blush a little at the adorableness, then she laughs hard.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"I mean Leonard. I'm sorry baby." She says, clearly out of it. I laugh then lean in and whisper "I won't tell if you won't." This gets another big laugh and she leans in and whispers loudly back. "Deal, Foxy." She then falls asleep.

I sit up and pet her ears slowly. I sit there in silence when I realize something.

'The killer is still out there.'

—

 **I know, i know, you were probably all hoping that the killer was in this episode. Im sorry, but its too soon for that. anyway, always up for messages and reviews. Thanks to all who follow me or this story. I love you all**


	9. First Fluff

**Good Day to you all. I hope you have been having a** **fantastic week. It is that time again, the time you are to take half an hour and divulge yourselves into my story. Im just kidding, reading is not required, but highly requested. So come check it out, and Im sure you will enjoy it.**

—

Judy's POV

 _I wake up in our bed the next morning. I slowly roll back and feel Nick wrapped around me. With that I smile, but then I think back to the memories of yesterday and I shiver._

 _'_ _That wasn't even the killer and we were fooled so easily. We need to be ready for when the actual killer comes for us.' I think to myself as I look up at Nick's resting muzzle. I smile gently at him and I lean in and kiss him. I then slowly sneak up to use the little bunnies room._

 _After I finish, I head to the kitchen, but on my way I glance and see Selina resting on the couch. I pause, then head into the main living room and tap her on the shoulder. I needed to know why she did what she did._

 _She doesn't wake at first so I tap her again. That rouses her and she looks around, sleep still very much present in her eyes. When they fall on me, she opens them wide and turns pale._

 _"_ _Uhh, Hi Kaitlyn." She says, clearly nervous. I look at her with a frown and my paws on my hips, but I eventually bring them up in a sign of surrender._

 _"_ _Look, I'm not here to hurt you, or get you in trouble, or kick you out. So far as I could tell, you helped the scientist under duress. I just want to know what he did to control you so well." I say. I then see that she is still hesitant to trust my first statement so I try a different approach. "Okay, I need to know because I need to be able to protect you. Me and Ni..Leonard both want that." I say, trying to calm her down._

 _She looks up at me and calms down a little. I smile, then I hear both our stomach growl in unison. We both look up and start laughing. "What say we get some breakfast, huh?" I ask as I stand up. She nods and gets up with me._

 _I lead us into the kitchen and as she hops up on the barstool, while I pull out the milk and cereal. I pass it to her and I grab some carrots and toast for me. I butter it as Selina pours her breakfast. I take a bite and I taste the creamy butter and crunchy toast. I watch as Selina eats, then I pick up the conversation._

 _"_ _So, what did happen?" I ask, hoping she wont make me push her too hard. She looks up at me and swallows her bite, then opens her mouth._

 _"_ _He came to the door and asked where you were. When I said I didn't know, he pulled a knife on me and demanded I come with him. When we got to your work and he saw you, he told me what to say to you." She then sets down her spoon and looks at me. "Look I am so sorry. I had…" I then cut her off with my paw._

 _"_ _I do not blame you, so you have nothing to be sorry for." I then look into her eyes. "I am okay. So is Leonard. So there is not an issue here." I then smile and go back to my breakfast. After a moment, she does as well._

 _I suddenly feel claws around my stomach and teeth around my neck. I squeak, but then I start to slightly purr as I feel Nicks sharp teeth nipping at my neck, while his claws massage my midsection. I turn around and I kiss him deeply._

 _"_ _What're you doing?" I ask as I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses me again._

 _"_ _Just trying something new." He says._

—

Nick's POV

"Oh yeah?" Judy asks, as my paws pull her closer to me and I smile wider from it.

"Yeah, what're you thinking of it?" I ask her, curious of her opinion. She looks up at me, then smiles and kisses my nose.

"I like it, actually." She says back, then her ears fold down. "Why is that?" I then look down and I pull out my phone. I look up the webpage I had been on just a minute before, and I showed it to her.

"Its called 'Pred Prey Play'" I say, quoting the page. "I was reading up on it. It is supposed to be a sign of trust where predators feel trusted, your lives in our paws, or our muzzles in some cases. Plus, you feel trusting, giving your whole life to us, and having us give it back safe and secure." I look down at her. She looks back at me, then over to Selina, and then she pulls my paw and leads me into the living room.

"Nick…" She says, turning around and wringing her paws. Hearing my real name wakes me a little and pay attention. I look down, concerned at her and I take her paws in mine.

"Yeah?" I say, smiling at her.

"Will you…bite me?" She says, glancing up nervously. My mouth opens a little as I realize why she pulled us away. I then feel my face heat up and I try to calm it due to my white fur not covering any blush nearly as well as my own red color. I then take on my smirk and I put my paw under her cheek and lift her eyes to meet mine.

I lean into her ears and I take one in my paw, lifting it off her back and I whisper "As you wish." I then pull back and I bite her neck, holding just long enough to leave a slight mark for the day.

I stand up straight and I head into the kitchen for breakfast. I then hear Judy let out a shaky breath and a slight moan. Upon hearing this, I chuckle and then pour myself some cereal.

—

2 hours later

Judy's POV

 _I am following Dr. Atlas around, trying to keep up with his long legs. I run along side him, and I look up and him, his long neck bent down to hear me._

 _"_ _So the hiring process to… refill our recently vacant position is going quite well. The recruiting team has it narrowed down to three candidates." I say, jogging along side. 'At least I don't have to worry about a workout while I'm undercover' I think to myself._

 _"_ _About that, Dr. Snow, I am truly sorry. Me and James are both truly sorry." He says. I look up at him confused, and when he looks back down, he realized his mistake and speaks up. "I mean Dr. Peabody. My apologies. He was always James to me." I nod and we continue._

 _"_ _As it stands, however," he moves on "I feel that we need to be sure of this one. This project, while small, is always vital. As for the position he left free, where are we on filling that?" He asks, referring to the head position he held._

 _"_ _While I looked into that personally with the help of Mr. Snart, and I found the best option is Dr. Lyne." I say, which give the doctor pause, and I have to freeze with him. He looks down at me, and I realize we are at the door to the lab._

 _"_ _Are you sure he is up for this?" He asks._

 _"_ _I assume you are referring to him only being twenty one, as well as the fact that he is one of the least tenured members."_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _While then, sir, I just have to say that the fact that he is so young and so new, and yet has the intelligence of even the most tenured doctor in there is justification enough for my decision." I say with confidence._

 _"_ _Very well." He says, as he enters the lab. He then calls out. "Attention, everyone, I have some good news. Felix, please step forward." He says. A young bobcat steps forward, nervous and slightly shaky._

 _"_ _Felix Lyne, we would like to formally offer you the position as head of the practical research team. Our last head has obviously left the position quite empty, and we want to fill it with haste. Would you like the position?" He asks, causing the young feline to quickly look around._

 _I did as well and I saw looks of hatred and envy flowing from the others towards the young mammal. I then consider stepping forward, but luckily, my better half takes over._

—

Nick's POV

"Alright, everyone, lets calm down." I say. I then walk forward and put a paw on the bobcats shoulder, with a very approving and happy nod from Judy. "Look, you and I both know that you didn't care for me very much when I got here, but we have obviously grown a very strong, professional relationship. So lets give him a chance everyone. Okay?" I look around and I see some nods of agreement. I smile and the bobcat smiles as well.

"Okay then. Good job, Felix. I'm sure you'll do great. If you need anything, come my way." I say, pointing to myself. He nods and I back up.

"Okay," Dr Atlas says, "Thank you. Now please head back to your work." I watch as everyone turns back to continue on their work. I head over to Judy, who is practically bouncing out of pleasure from me. When I get to her she hops up and gives me a huge hug around my neck.

"Hey, snowflake, whats that for?" I ask, smiling.

"You are just so awesome." She says. She then kisses me deeply, and I kiss back with just as much passion. After we break away, I hear her chuckle and I look down.

"Whats so funny?" I ask.

"You always have a foolish look on your face whenever I kiss you like that."

"Why, madam, I am hurt. How dare you make fun of my involuntary movements." I say, placing a paw on my chest, faking offense.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, foxy." She says as she leans in and give me another kiss. "I like that face."

"Good. Because I do too."

—

 **So today was just a fluff chapter, and the reason is that I am doing a time jump in the next one. See, Ive read stories that are afraid of not utilizing time properly, and therefore the story moves in real time but each chapter is so exciting,that you get a story where they get married after 48 hours of dating. Bad Idea. So next chapter will be an exciting one, time jumping ahead some, just know that if you want to know what happens in the time jump, its basically this: Selina comes and goes, Nick and Judy have lots of sex and dates together. Their work passes by without anything mentionable, and they fall deeper and deeper in love. Basically a bunch of normal days. Any way, see you on the flippaty flip**


	10. First Song

**Hello World, Lets take a journey. This is a chapter I am so excited to post. This chapter is honestly a labor of love. I know that a lot of you may have a negative feelings towards chapters with songs in them. But I love them. So yes there is a song here. It is Owl city's Im coming after you. I do not own it or Zootopia. But have it queued up for yourself.**

—

One Month Later

Nick's POV

I wake up to a weight on my chest. As my eyes slowly open, I stare at the cutest sight that I have ever had the opportunity to see. There on my chest is the love of my life, Judy. She is still in her white fur, but I know it is her. I can feel her slow breaths, smell her unique scent, even hear her slow heartbeat. I kiss her between the ears, causing her to open her amazing pools of amethyst she has for eyes.

"Hi Nicky." She says dreamily. I chuckle and I kiss her nose. "Hey Carrots." She smiles back.

"I missed our old nicknames. We don't use them nearly enough." She says to me. She then crawls up and kisses me deeply. I look at her as we break apart.

"No matter what I call you, or you call me, we will always have each other, and that is what matters." She laughs and hugs me.

"You are so cheesy." She says

"A rose by any other name, sweetheart." I say back.

She then rolls off of me, much to my disappointment, and curls up next to me. "So its our day off." She says as she looks up at me.

"Thats right. The day off of our fake jobs." I wink down at her. She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"That may be, but a day off just the same." She starts. "So what should we do today?" She asks me. I place my paw under my chin as I think on that topic myself. We have been working hard at the office, putting in real hours. I almost hate the idea of leaving, seeing as this is a fake job for us. Not enough to stay, but enough to miss it. However no matter how good the work is, everyone needs a day. So I figure we could use every second of ours.

"I have an idea, sweetheart." I say, nibbling her ears and eliciting a laugh from her after I say that. As she stops giggling, she looks up again.

"May I hear it, Foxy?" She says, putting on her best pouty bunny face. I smile and nod.

"Well, I was thinking we stay here for a little while longer. Then we can get up and head to the mall. Maybe we can catch a movie or go shopping. Something along those lines?" I ask her. She smiles wider

"Sounds like a plan." I smile back and then put both paws behind my head.

"Yup it does." I start. "So what shall we do for now?" I ask her.

"Oh I have some ideas." I look down at her sultry gaze. I go to ask what she means, but her paws gave me the answer.

My bunny has quite the stamina.

—

Two Hours Later

 _Judy's POV_

 _I am wrapped around a very hot fox, as we both pant and I feel my sweat drip off and land on his fur. I kiss him again and he smiles. "I love you." I whisper as I pull myself into his fur, loving being in his tight embrace. "I love you too." I hear him pant out._

 _I smile and I start to get up. "If we are going to do anything today, I think we should shower first." I then make a move to get off the bed but I feel him pull me back. I feel pressed against a certain point. 'Still a little excited I see.' I then look up into his eyes to see a tone of seriousness in them, so I pull up close to him._

 _"_ _You okay babe?" I ask, watching to see if he will lie to me. Or rather keep things back, as he tends to do to keep me from feeling his pain. This time is different, though. He looks down straight into my eyes._

 _"_ _I wanted to ask you something Judy," as the sound of my name, my ears perk up even more. He never uses my name. "I wanted to see…and it is totally okay for you to say no… but can I mark you?" He asks. I look up confused._

 _'_ _Mark me?' I wonder. As far as I know about marking, it involves a highly scented urine. I cringe at the thought and then look up at him. "You mean pee on me?" I ask, nervous and embarrassed at my lack of knowledge._

 _His face is stone for a second, then he lets out a very loud laugh. "Oh you crack me up." He says as he finishes. When he finally catches his breath, he pulls me into a deep hug._

 _"_ _No I do not have to pee on you, unless you are into that?" He says, then looking down at me with a questioning look on his face. I simply raise an eyebrow, and slowly shake my head._

 _"_ _Oh good." He lets out a breath, causing me to laugh. I look back to him again._

 _"_ _What do you mean, Nick?" I ask, genuinely wanting to do it, no matter how it works. I trust Nick that whatever he is asking, he has thought through in detail already. He looks down and continues._

 _"_ _I have these glands," he points to the sides of his face, right under his jaw. "That release a strong scent. It is unique to me. Quite a few predators have it, and so marking becomes a big part of serious relationships. Marking stays on for a month or so, so you are promising to stay for at least that long. If you don't, then you wont get a date for a while, cause you gotta let it wash out." he looks up at me sheepishly. "Again it is fine if you say no. I just wanted to…" he doesn't finish. I don't give him the chance_

 _"_ _Mark me, Nick." I say. He looks up and smiles a little. "Really?" he asks. I smile back._

 _"_ _I will admit, part of me wants it so that everyone around knows I am yours, and that is just so sexy. However, I also want it because I am gonna be with you for a lot longer than a month. Heck, Nick, if I get my way, you will mark me weekly for the rest of our lives." I say. He smiles wider than I have ever seen on him._

 _"_ _So what do I do?" I ask._

 _"_ _Just sit there and look cute."_

 _"_ _Thats what I do best." I say, feeling a little blush come on. I always love it when he calls me cute._

 _Nick then comes up and stops just short of my fur. "Are you sure?" I respond by kissing him on the cheek. Satisfied, he continues._

 _He starts by nuzzling me, his muzzle sliding into my neck on either side. I giggle a little as it tickles. He then digs his claws into my back, as he rubs down my arms. My eyes close in pleasure and I look up, my mouth open in an "O" shape. I feel him push me onto my stomach and he runs along my back, then down my legs. He then comes back up, hitting my nether regions. He slows down there and I'm not sure if it is to enjoy the view, or because he has to overpower my own feminine scent. Either way, I have no complaint. He finishes by rubbing my tail, then sliding up my back and stopping as he hugs my from behind, his head on mine._

 _I roll over in his arms so I face him and I kiss him. "So…" He then looks down and back up._

 _"_ _You wont smell it right now, seeing as you've been around me all day, but you will get it tomorrow." I smile at this and I kiss him again, this time longer and deeper._

 _"_ _Good to know." I say. I then hop up and drag him with me for a very fun shower._

—

Six Hours Later

Nick's POV

We leave the restaurant we just had a delicious meal in, both of us smiling, Judy wrapped around my arm. In the last few hours, we went to the mall and picked up Judy some new clothes she had been eyeing for a while. Unbeknownst to her, I also picked up something that I am currently pawing in my pawcket. The something is in a little, black, square box. Judy didn't need it yet, but I wanted it so that when I am ready, Ill be able to do it.

We then went to a movie that Judy had been dying to see. I loved it too, cause it made her snuggle up closer to me. I could've sworn I never stopped smiling. We then came to the restaurant, where we had an amazingly delicious meal.

All the places we went, I caught dirty looks towards us, due to Judy's new scent. Luckily she didn't catch it, but I made sure to give them the stink eye before heading off. At least until the restaurant, that is. Judy did catch our waiter hating on her. Looking at her with sick glances and dirty stares.

Judy then looked him straight in the eye, as he reaches across the table, grabbed my tie, and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. I didn't complain at all either.

I get in the car with her hopping in the other side, and we head out. "So what're you thinking we can do now, Snowflake?" I say with a wink to her. She smiles back.

"I was thinking there is a karaoke bar that the guys back at the lab wanted us to go to." She says.

"Sounds great." I say back. "Where is it?"

—

We pull up to the bar, and get out. The valet takes our car as we head inside. We quickly find the others from the lab, including a surprising appearance by Doctors Atlas and Peabody. I smile at the hippo as Judy waves up to the giraffe, who waves back. We head up and join the group.

"Hey guys!" Judy calls out. "How is everything?"

"Great, Kaitlyn. We were just ordering around. Interested?" Says Dr. Marxx, a grey wolf with a jet black stripe going down his back. He holds up a bottle of beer as if he were toasting, to show that he did in fact have alcohol.

"No thanks, we are pretty light weight." I say back. Suddenly Judy elbows my side.

"Ouch!" I yelp out. I honestly was not expecting that one.

"Speak for yourself, Nick." I hear her whisper to me. She then hops up to the table. "Hit me." She says. They order her three shots, and I decide to have a go at it as well and get three of my own. We down them and after a few minutes, they definitely help us loosen up a bit.

The karaoke starts up and both Atlas and Peabody are the first up. They both go sing Mr Roboto, a popular foreign song from Japanda, while preforming the robot. Me and Judy both look at each other, then break out in fit of laughter. When it subsides, they are already coming off the stage.

"Nice job, boys." I call out. Then, in a rare moment of Mammality, and what I can only assume is a drunken haze, Dr. Atlas calls me out.

"Oh yeah!" He shouts down. "Like you could do any better." I look up at him, and then over to the microphone on the stage. I then straighten myself up, brush back my white fur, and I drag Judy with me up to the stage. I set her on the stool up on stage and I grab a microphone.

Judy blushes, which is even more noticeable in white fur and spotlights. She then smiles nervously and leans in.

"What are you doing, Leonard?" She asks through gritted teeth. I smile and wink.

"Singing my girl a song." I then go to the touch screen and find the song I want.

It starts out slow with a piano riff, and I make my way to the stage. As the beat picks up, I begin to sway to the music. Thats when the lyrics start

 _I saw your face in a criminal sketch._

 _Don't be alarmed cause you don't know me yet._

I smile at Judy as I start out the song

 _Im on the prowl, now, I'm sniffin around this towwwn, for you._

I sniff in her direction for effect

 _Calling all cars, theirs and officer down._

 _Shot through the heart on a night on the town_

 _And, the evidence, of your paw prints was found, and now_

I get up close to her and stand next to her, pulling her into me

 _You've got the right to remain right here with me,_

 _Im on your tail in a hot pursuit,_

I pinch her tail at this, causing her to giggle and push me away

 _Love is a high speed chase racing down the street_

Suddenly, red and blue lights start to flash in rhythm.

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you._

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you._

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo_

 _Im coming after you._

I run back up to her and give a quick peck on the cheek as the lights turn off

 _Oh no, here we go once again,_

 _We both know you'll never turn yourself in_

I wink at her and wag my first digit at her

 _so im drivin till its light out,_

 _searchin for your hide our_

I hold the mic up to Judy's muzzle

 _drivin till its light out_

 _searchin for your hide out_

I take it back and she hops off the bench, and I follow her off the stage.

 _Pick up the pace and I'll chase you around,_

 _One of these days I'll end up tracking you down,_

The spotlight tracks me as I follow her and I grab her paw, pulling her back

 _But yeah, I got the feeling Ill be letting you loose when I dooo_

 _Because you,_

I bring her into a spin and I catch her in my arms

 _You've got the right to remain right here with me,_

 _Im on your tail in a hot pursuit_

This time I brush my tail in her face

 _Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street_

The lights start again.

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

I start swinging with Judy

 _You've got the right to remain right here with me,_

 _Im on your tail in a hot pursuit,_

 _Love is a high speed chase racing down the street_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

I hold Judy around the waist as I enter the chorus again

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

I start clapping to the beat and get everyone in the bar to join me. I start spinning Judy around and dancing with her on the stage. I pick her up and twirl her, eventually slowing my spin and letting her down, and as I come to a stop I dip her and I kiss her deeply. When the drums pick up I pull her back up and spin her like a top. I let go and she spins till she lands in her chair in a fit of laughter, and I finish the song.

 _You've got the right to remain right here with me,_

 _Im on your tail in a hot pursuit,_

 _Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street,_

The lights come on everywhere in the bar one last time

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

 _Whoo Whoo Whoo!_

 _Im coming after you_

I walk up to Judy and get in her face close

 _Im coming after you_

 _Im coming after you_

I smile at her and I caress her cheek. She smiles back

 _Im coming after you_

 _Im coming after you._

Judy then yanks my tie and kisses me deeply, letting it go long so everyone can see. The mammals back at our table begin to cheer and clap, soon followed by the rest of the bar. We both break and smile down at everyone.

We make our way down the stairs and back to the booth, where I get patted on the back every which way. I look up at Dr. Atlas and he nods slowly.

"Good Job. You have proven me wrong." I hear him say. I nod back.

"Thanks." I then sit there with Judy in my arm the whole rest of the night.

—

Three Hours Later

 _Judy's POV_

 _I head out of the bar with Nick. We are both a little tipsy, so we call a Zuber, leaving the car until later. We lean on each other close, which isn't even slightly bad._

 _We see a car come up that we assume to be the Zuber, but then it passes us by. We look at Nick's app, and It says you can't have one this late. We laugh and head down an alley to where the taxi's hide._

 _There is an unusual lack of taxi's in the alley, but me and Nick don't care. We just keep laughing and holding each other close. We then here a voice call us out and we turn to see who it is._

 _There, emerging from the shadows, is Selina. She has a very cold look in her eyes. Not threatening, just, void of emotion._

 _"_ _H-hey Selina? What're you doing out here?" Nick manages to get out._

 _"_ _Not getting wasted thats for sure." She says, the sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Nick just laughs at what she said._

 _"_ _Haha. She has us good Carrots." I laugh too, but I start feeling a sobering feeling in the pit of my stomach as I look back up at Selina. That's when I see the gun._

—

 **Well here we are. The end of the chapter. I hope you honestly loved it and I hope that the song didn't throw it off. If It did, Ill strongly consider not doing it again. Oh yeah, that cliff hanger. I hope that you all enjoyed THAT too. We shall see what happens**


	11. First Shot

**Good day to you all. In this, the latest installment to my FanFic, we have intrigue, and mystery, and even some surprise romance? Who could it be? Find out ;)**

—

Nick's POV

"Come on, Judy. You can't go. Stay with me Judy. Dammit stay with me." I scream out as my paws press hard on her open wound. I stare down, unsure whether or not to fix the gunshot or the claw marks. Both were bleeding, and they were bleeding a lot.

"Please Judy. Please!" I scream out.

'Where did it go wrong?'

—

24 hours earlier

I see Selina after Judy mentions her name, so I turn around with a smile on my muzzle, and that is when a dark blue Jaguar comes out of the shadows behind her. I see him and tense up, ready to grab both girls and run, but then I see the gun, in Selina's paw.

I hold my paws up and stand in front of Judy to protect her if worse came to worse.

"Hey there, kiddo. What're you doing with that?" I ask her. As I look closer, I see that the gun is my emergency standard issue from the ZPD. I silently curse, then I take on a calm, cool smile.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her, trying anything to get her to talk. She does nothing for a moment, then she pulls the gun up and aims it right at me. Her face is cold and rigid. An expression I had only seen once before on it. The expression of a murderer.

"Whoa, I don't wanna cause any trouble here. I just wanna know what is going on." I say, my paws still in the air. Suddenly, the jaguar speaks up, his accent heavily tropic, definitely rainforest.

"You see, sir, she will not listen. I have asked her not to." He smiles at me, and I look him over. He is twice my size, with a fairly muscular build, one that naturally occurs in predators. He is in a pitch black suit with a snow white tie, and he holds himself high, with perfect posture and a superiority complex.

"Who are you?" I ask him straight out, which brings a small smile to his muzzle. He shakes his head as he glances down. He then looks back up and meets my gaze, his eyes a piercing ice blue, a stark contrast to my own emerald pools.

"You would never recognize my name, but I will tell you anyway. Seeing as it may be the last thing you ever hear. I am Lucifer Silas Dane, a chief saint at the National college of Religious History and Philosophy. However, if you must call me anything, you may call me Dane, Saint Dane." He takes a small bow, emphasizing his point of regality. He then gestures to Selina

"This young ward has fallen into my latest study. You see, I have been researching the idea of mental manipulation for quite some time. After all, religion is the most successful version of mental control." he continues, never breaking eye contact.

"In my time, I have developed a mixture of neurotoxins and hypnosis that places any mammal I can inject, under my control. Now, you may be asking why I am telling you all this. It's actually rather simple, Officer Wilde…" he then glares deep into my soul and I can feel pure fear. 'How does he know my name!'

I turn to look at Judy and I see the same fear that I feel in her eyes. I turn back and he is smiling.

"Yes, Officer, I know who you are. I have known of your operation for a month now. If you'll recall, you two, along with this young ward, were kitnapped." he says, gesturing again to Selina. "The crazed scientist involved is currently locked in a holding cell, still awaiting sentencing after his trial. I was witness to that trial, and I saw you for what you really were." He then turns and begins to pace, all while Selina keeps her gun trained on me.

"Of course I could never be sure, so about a week ago, I met this young one and I just couldn't resist. I took her in and gave her my special brew. The hypnosis and injections took all of four hours to plant, then, not even six hours after, did I have your badges in my paw." He then pulls out two main commission ZPD badges, one emblazoned with 'Hopps,' while the other proudly showed 'Wilde.' I can feel my own breath catch in my throat. He chuckles at my reaction and keeps on going.

"You see, Officers, you were out to catch the killer of all interspecies couples. When the fact is, the killers are not even alive. their last order is always to kill themselves, and that is what is going to happen here. I will have you two killed and then young Selina will end her own life. All I am guilty of is disposing of the bodies, or in the last case, just the last body. I admit to sloppiness due to being found out before I had time to move the others." He then stops right in front of us and looks down at us with his icy glare.

"Now I knew this would spark police involvement, however I never expected the heroes of Zootopia, and I certainly did not expect them to be a couple. An interspecies couple, A…pred prey couple." He says the last part as if it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He takes a moment and regains composure before moving on.

"So when I found this out I knew my grand finale. I will be leaving, as to protect my own interests and save myself some much undeserved jail time." He then swiftly grabs me by the throat and picks me up. I start to choke and I hear Judy's gasp of concern, before she squares up Saint Dane.

"You put him down right now!" She says to him, not caring what he is saying or who he is. He looks down and laughs a deep, devilish laugh. HE then looks me in the eyes, pulling me as close as he can.

"Before I go, I plan to string your naked forms up, your blood drained and you two stuffed full of crap. Then I will show that no interspecies relationship is ever allowed." He then drops me and steps back behind

Selina.

"Selina. Would you kindly kill these two officers." He says. Her eyes focus on us and she lines up, and pull the trigger

—

Judy's POV

 _I watch helpless as the love of my life is dropped from Saint Dane's claws as if he were a helpless piece of meat. I then run up behind him and hold close to him, so show we are together in this. I can't help but scream at the gunshot I hear. I squeeze my eyes shut and expect Nick's weight to fall on me, but it never does. I open my eyes and see that Nick wasn't shot. Saint Dane was._

 _He looks down in shock at his own wound, in his left side, right by his kidney. He looks back up at us with fear in his eyes, then another shot rings out and he is thrown back, the second hitting somewhere near his right shoulder. He falls and crumples into a heap of fur, slowly bleeding out. Then a third shot takes down an equally shocked Selina._

 _Nick's sudden outcry next to me breaks me from my surprise and I rush forward with him as he catches Selina. He starts putting pressure on the wound, right in the middle of her stomach. I see the wound and I look around. All of a sudden the world seems to explode in on us._

 _Medics are on the scene with ZPD officers and detectives. A couple ropes drop from above and two snipers rappel down. I look back at Selina and I make the decision that she needs medical care now. I run to the medics, attempting to bring them closer to get her the help she needs. I hear Nick calling out to me, but I can't explain, there isn't time._

 _"_ _Come on, Judy. You can't go. Stay with me Judy. Dammit stay with me." I hear him scream out to me as he stops her bleeding. "Please Judy. Please!" I get the medic and I bring them over to her as fast as I can. They move Nick off of her with a three count, taking over pressure so he can back up and let them work. Within seconds a suture kit is out and handy, medical glue and stitches. They pull the bullet out and patch her up quick. They then get her onto a gurney that was brought up and rush it to the bus waiting for her._

 _I look for the sniper, trying to give him a piece of my mind when a rather handsome rabbit in full tactical gear comes into view, talking with the Chief. I walk up and try my best to keep my blush down as I get right in his face._

 _"_ _What do you think you are doing, shooting a kid like that?!" I demand, jabbing his chest with my paw. He freezes up as he looks me in the eye, and puts his paws up in defense. Suddenly there is a large hoof on my shoulder, and the Chief starts speaking._

 _"_ _Officer Hopps, I would like you to meet the newest ZPD SWAT commander, Captain Savage." he says, gesturing to the bunny. I turn back to him and he holds out his paw, while he clears his throat into the other one._

 _"_ _Please, call me Jack." I look at him with disgust, but I take his paw in mine and shake it tentatively._

 _"_ _To answer your question, I was under the impression that the minor placed you and Officer Wilde under duress, and I was forced to take action to ensure your survival. After all, I wouldn't like losing my inspiration on my first mission as commander, now would I?" He asks me, a sly smile on his snout. A smile that I see far to often in Nick. I stutter to respond._

 _"_ _Y-y-your inspiration?" I ask, wondering as to what it is he means by that._

 _"_ _Of course. You are the first rabbit officer, and therefore the reason I joined. That and my skills." He says, brandishing his rifle on his shoulder. I turn to him and soften a little._

 _"_ _You t-took the shot?" I ask him. He nods and I look back, seeing Nick getting cleaned up and his neck looked at. I turn back and take his paw in mine._

 _"_ _Thank you. You saved our lives." I say to him. He smiles and responds. "Just doing my job, no need for thanks. However, if you want to thank me, you are more than welcome to do it later." He says with a wink. I look at him confused, but before I can get a clarification, he is whisked off on another part of the assignment._

 _'_ _Wow, he is CUTE! Plus, he is smart, driven, and very work-orriented' I hear my thoughts say._

 _'_ _Thats true, but I have Nick.'_

 _'_ _Honey you ain't got nothing in that fox fella. This bunny boy is perfect for you. I bet he's bigger too'_

 _'_ _Gross! And wrong! I have Nick and I am so happy'_

 _'_ _If you say so.' My head then falls silent, leaving me alone and blushing. i head over to Nick and hug him._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" I ask him, puling away so I can look up at him. He looks down at me and gives me a weak smile. He then kisses me between my ears and I purr at his response._

 _"_ _Who shot her?" He asks as he pulls my gaze back up to meet his. I look into his eyes deeply for a moment, before I decide on an answer._

 _"_ _The new SWAT captain, a bunny by the name of Jack Savage." I look up at him to see his steely eyed look, showing he has put his wall up, something he hasn't done for a while. I jump in front of him as he tries to make his way around me._

 _"_ _No, Nick, you cannot confront him. He saw we were in danger, and he fixed it. Do not do a thing." He brushes past me, so I look around and find no mammals in earshot, so I pul out the big gun._

 _"_ _Nicholas Wilde, if you do not stop this instant, then no more mating your bunny!" I shout out. Suddenly, he freezes mid step, and then he turns around and walks back to me, getting right in my face, causing me to blush._

 _"_ _Are you sure you wanna make empty threats, Carrots?" He says as he pushes himself closer and as I fall back, he catches me with his paw. I blush furiously, but I hold my ground._

 _"_ _You heard me. If you ever want this," I bring my foot up in between his legs softly, making him heat up as well, "anywhere near me, then do not do a thing." He looks strained, and he nods, hiding his anger as he kisses me deeply._

 _I then turn back and head in to help with clean up. I help finish up reports, and I see Nick doing the same, when a I feel someone behind me. A paw rests on my shoulder and turns me around, then I am face to face with Jack Savage._

 _"_ _Heck of a night, huh Officer?" He looks around then gets a little closer to me. "You know, it is nights like this that drive me to drink. So I am faced with a dilemma. One that is quite easy to fix actually. You see, I knew about you, and after a little research I became quite intrigued by you. First bunny to ever join the force, at least the public force. So I have been waiting for a chance to meet you so I could ask you…Would you like to go for a drink with me?" He asks, right as Nick comes up behind him._

—

 **Ooh, I don't know about you, but one of those guys is gonna have a bad day. Which one should it be? I mean, how can I decide? I am not sure. But I am sure you'll be sure next week. Ciao Ciao**


	12. First Competition

**Great Day to be alive everyone. I really hope it is, if its not, then I hope that this story will help you get away for a little bit.** **Any who, I looked into all your comments and I thank you for all of them, I love getting them. Now you obviously all hate the idea of Jack and Judy getting together. So they are MARRIED NOW! Haha, Im kidding. Anyway, lets find out what happened...**

—

Nick's POV

I walk up to Judy, hoping to be able to get out of here so we can calm down. As I get closer, I catch her conversation with special agent Savage.

"…Would you like to go for a drink with me?" I hear.

'Oh heck no. This guy did not just ask out MY bunny.' I think, looking over at Judy. I'm excited to see how she turns him down, but I get nervous when I see her speechless. I look at her and she meets my gaze, looking me in the eyes. I start to feel scared, thinking that she might actually consider it. 'What if thats all I am, a substitute until a bunny like this comes along?' I feel my ears fold back on my head as i frown and my eyes open wider. I start to shake and take a step back. Then I see her take up a steely smile, and faces Jack.

"I am honored, Agent Savage, but I have to decline. You see, I am already in a committed relationship. It is very serious and very important to me. So thanks, but no thanks." I hear her say, and I let out a huge sigh of relief, smiling at her. She looks up at me and winks.

"Well…I am surprised at this, but I can understand. You are obviously highly attractive, so you being already committed is not a shock." he says, smiling slightly at her. I let out a small sigh, and he speaks again. "Of course, I would love to meet the mammal who caught your eye, so may I take you two out sometime? I know for sure you are free on friday." He says, acting calm, but I can see the hustle in his body language. I look at Judy and see her blushing a little, getting nervous.

"Uh…" She lets out, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Unless you were not being honest with me about your relationship, in which case I will either have to reoffer my date, or I would unfortunately have to have you suspended for lying to a superior officer." He states flatly, causing me to growl internally.

'Who does he think he is, asking things like this. Threatening Judy. Why I oughta…' I step closer and freeze as she looks at me, then turns back and feigns confidence with the smirking jackrabbit

"Of course, I was just unsure if we would be free, but I'm sure he could make it work."

"Excellent! Then I shall get ahold of you with details later. Until then, officer Hopps." He says as he turns around and walks right past me. "Good day, Officer Wilde." He says as he passes. I glare at the back of his head until I hear Judy let out a breath she'd been holding.

"You okay, Carrots?" I asks, making her smile up at me.

"You haven't called me Carrots for a long time." She says as she steps up and onto her tip toes to give me a quick kiss while nobody is looking. She then lowers down again.

"Well you know why that is. Come on, we need to get this all off of us." I say, gesturing to the dye in our fur. She nods and we begin our journey back to the Closet and the ZPD to file a report and close the case.

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _We get to the station and walk right to the Closet, where the same team who put us together is ready to tear us apart. They put up quick curtain dividers between me and Nick. 'Not that we need them.' I think to myself._

 _Soon enough, however, the Chief enters the room and I am grateful we have the divider._

 _"_ _Well, quick debrief, so I can give you two the proper time off after such a big assignment. On our side, we have officially moved Kaitlyn and Leonard back to Ruska, this time in the central city. They will be there for the foreseeable future, and much to the dismay of their fellow coworkers, will not be returning to the lab here any time soon."_

 _"_ _As for the two who captured you, One Selina Karson and one Saint Lucifer Dane. Selina was hit once in the shoulder. The bullet went through and through, doing minimal damage. The hospital should have her out in a few weeks. As for Saint Dane, he is in critical condition. He may live, but it is uncertain at the moment." Upon hearing this I freeze from squirming under the lotions and dye removers they had to scrub into our fur. I look up at the Chief._

 _"_ _What do you mean? How can he still be alive?" I ask, slightly fearful for our lives if he survived, after knowing what he is capable of._

 _"_ _He sustained two shots, one to the shoulder and the other to the stomach. Both were clean through and while he was hit in the kidney, causing a severe amount of blood loss, he is most likely to survive." He says calmly, as he looks down on us._

 _"_ _So what do you want from us, sir?" I hear Nick ask. The Chief turns to him._

 _"_ _I want to know if Ms. Karson is guilty of anything, Officer Wilde. What role did she play in your capture?" He asks._

 _"_ _Nothing, sir." Nick responds quickly. "She had nothing to do with our capture, she was there involuntarily and under duress. Using hypnosis, the Saint was able to control her without her will. I will file that in a report and testify it if I have to."_

 _"_ _No need, Wilde. That confirms my suspicions. So that is all for now, file your reports then you get the week to recuperate." He says, as he turns around and grabs the door. Before leaving, however, he turns back and looks at us._

 _"_ _You two did a fine job. Well done, officers." he says. He then exits the Closet, leaving a smile on my face and setting off Nicks tail, much to his make up removers dismay. I giggle at the sight of two mammals twice his size trying to detain his tail._

 _We are under the suds for a few more minutes, then they wash us off and we are back to our normal color. I walk out, loving the feeling of my silver fur under paw, until I see Nick._

 _Looking over his russet fur, the orange tint to it giving him a glow that I hadn't even known that I'd missed. He looks up at me and gives me a beautiful smile, looking me up and down and his smile only grows. We watch as the makeup artists leave to wash up and then I run into his waiting embrace. He picks me up and we spin around. He then gives me one of the most amazing kisses we had shared, long and deep and flowing with love. He sets me down as we separates and he is laughing. I look up at him._

 _"_ _Whats so funny, Nick?" I ask._

 _"_ _I just realized, we haven't had sex in our real fur." He says, causing me to giggle and put a my face in my paws and close my eyes. I look back up and he has his classic half lidded smirk on._

 _"_ _What, sly fox?"_

 _"_ _I was just thinking about how i am going to make you see so much red tonight, carrots." he laughs, but then stops as i pull him by his fur to face me, our noses pressed together._

 _"_ _You'd better, Fox. Or I'll get the repellent." I say slyly, eliciting a grin from him. I wink and let him go. He then pulls my paw to the door._

—

Nick's POV

The sun just begins to shine through the slight break in the curtain as I wake up, feeling Judy draped over my back, and with a clever flick of my tail, I confirm that she is still naked after last nights activities. I'd had no idea I could go three times, or that she could go ten. I chuckle at the thought of it. I then slowly roll her off my back and go to use the bathroom, careful not to wake her.

I take care of business and I walk back to see Judy looking at me sleepily, covering herself with the blanket. I smile at her as I walk up.

"Hey Carrots." I say, smiling down to her.

"Hey Nicky!" She says back, clearly still tired. "Im kinda bored, wanna come bang it out of me?" she then winks and giggle. I laugh a little myself.

"I would think you couldn't take any more for a little while." she then looks up with a serious face. She then pulls me down and whispers in my ear.

"You can stuff this rabbit any time you like, but you are only ever allowed to stuff me. You know why?" she then pulls me onto the bed and holds me too her, replacing the blanket with my own body. "Because you are MY fox." She then slowly lets go as she grows tired, so I sit up and pick her up to help her. I roll onto my back and I set her on my chest, facing me. I smile and slowly drift off myself, whispering one last thing before slumber overtakes me.

"My bunny."

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _We are heading towards the precinct, needing to finish Nick's paperwork that he had yet to complete, much to my annoyance._

 _"_ _I had wanted time with you, dumb fox." I said to him, causing him to smirk down at me and flick my tail with his._

 _"_ _You know you love me." he says. I smile at him._

 _"_ _Do I know that?" I ask, thinking for a second so he can squirm. "Yes, yes I do." I say back to him. He smiles and wraps his tail around me as a reward. I had informed him earlier during our undercover work that I truly loved his tail around me, so he does it whenever he can. Sometimes he even puts it around my ankle at work so only we know. It makes me happy at how considerate he is, wanting me happy so he works to keep my job with him and our relationship intact._

 _'_ _You know it would not be an issue if you are married. Officers have the right to choose to work with their spouse in public.' I think, which is correct. It was decided about twenty years ago that if there is a married couple in the same field of work, no matter the job, they have the right to maintain their position. It was established by a senator who married his secretary, but who cares. It applies here._

 _'_ _That is, if we ever get…'_

 _"_ _Carrots." I hear Nick say, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look at him a see a confused gaze ahead. I look to see what he is staring at and find a crowd of reporters outside the precincts steps. We head up and as we get closer, one spots me and the all run over, shouting my name. Suddenly Nick has me pulled behind him and we are pushing through. The other officers come to our aid and we eventually make our way up the steps. When we get there, I turn around to try and decipher what all the fuss is about._

 _"_ _Officer Hopps, is it true you are romantically involved with some mammal in the precinct?"_

 _"_ _Officer Hopps, Who is this mystery mammal?"_

 _"_ _Officer, why was this kept a secret?"_

 _"_ _Officer Hopps, is it your partner?"_

 _"_ _Officer Hopps, if you are involved, then they must be a different species as you are the only bunny in the precinct. What does this mean for you and your stand on interspecies relationships?"_

 _The questions just keep coming and I am freeking out. I feel Nick's tail on my ankle and it helps a little, but hardly enough to calm me. I start to hyperventilate at the thought of the media knowing about me and Nick, and then me losing him as a partner because of it. Then suddenly, I hear one voice over all the others, a voice that makes the partner next to me tense in anger._

 _"_ _Now let's all calm down, ladies and gentle mammals. This is obviously a big story, and therefore I feel it needs telling right." says Jack, as he calmly steps down the stairs to the one we are on and stands next to me. He looks over and winks, then continues._

 _"_ _Many of you do not know me, and that is okay. You see I haven't been well known, seeing as I have been serving undercover. Now that my time with that part of my life is over, however, I feel I should come to the light. My name I special agent Jack Savage. I was the first official law enforcement officer who was also a bunny, while the great honor of being the first public one does go to Officer Hopps here." he then takes my paw in his._

 _"_ _I have wanted out for quite a while now, and this is why." He says, gesturing to me. I blush at this, due to the public scene he is making. I give him a confused look of 'What are you doing, Jack?' He just smiles back at me._

 _"_ _Because it is true. Officer Hopps is in a committed relationship at the prescient. It is with me." he says, and I freeze up. However it have to swat Nick's tail away after it starts to strange my ankle. I look back at him and he is madder that I have ever seen him, even when he figured out I didn't trust him on the day of my first interview. He is literally fuming, and I look to him with pleading eyes, asking him to help in some way, but we both know he can't. Unless he wants to out himself as my mate right now, we can do nothing. So I turn back and give the most awkward smile I have ever given. After a coupe minutes of photos, we are ushered inside where I punch him hard in the arm, although he takes it remarkably well, hardly even feeling it._

 _"_ _What the Hell!" I shout. I then get close and whisper through my gritted teeth. "You know I am with someone so why the hell would you do that!" He chuckles then answers._

 _Well, I simply know how to get what I want. However I fight fair. I offered to have dinner with you and your mate in four days. However when I made that offer you clammed up, as if you hadn't expected me to ask. Meaning it is someone you'd be in serious trouble dating or, more likely, they do not exist. In which case, you could honestly do a lot worse than I, and I would hate it is a beautiful bunny such as yourself through away such a good opportunity to be with a buck like me. So I gave you an out. Either present an actual mate to me and the news, or Ill be him, at least until we either marry or break up." He then turns and walks away. Shouting back one last thing._

 _"_ _Like I said, I always get what I want." he then heads around the corner and out of sight._

 _I have to drag Nick back to our cubicle by his tail because of how angry he is. I don't blame him at all. It takes all I have not to let Nick rip him to pieces._

 _Once I get us to the office we share, I close the door and I lock it, i then turn and kiss him deeply, I keep kissing him till I feel his muscles loosen, not that every second isn't the best second ever. I moan as we break apart sad it has to end, but I then take a big breath and look him square in the eye._

 _"_ _Im sorry Nick. This isn't my fault."_

—

 **Well, what do you think? This one is a contraversial for me, seeing as I am a strong supporter of WildeHopps, but I need this for the master story, trust me. Another problem was finding what to do with Jack, seeing as he was asked in by you fans, but he was not part of the original plan. But its okay, I have a plan, and Jack is part of it. I hope you'll like it. And remember, they have been together for about 4-5 months now, its up to you the exact length, seeing as I like giving you, the reader, some control. So, to sum up, I do take advice and implement it if you really feel like something needs to happen. I also love letting you have artistic liberty as well. Love you all. See you next week.**


	13. First Thought

**Hey everyone. Hope you are doing good. Status for this chapter: it is here to get us to the next one but that does not mean it isn't juicy and fun. Please do comment your hearts out. I love reading them. Enjoy.**

—

Nick's POV

I look down at Judy as she breaks our kiss and I see her tearing up.

"I know its not your fault, carrots." I say. I clench my paw and look up. "It's his!" I bare my teeth, but feeling Judy flinch slightly under my paw, I hide them away and kneel to her level.

"Sorry, fluff. Didn't mean to scare ya." I say. She smiles a little and nods, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, Nicky. I just…dont know how this all happened."

"Well, you see there was this really mean buck who…" I start, as she giggles and punches my shoulder lightly. I chuckle as well as I hug her again.

"Now we just have to figure out what to do about Mr. Savage." I say to her. She looks up at me, then starts tapping her foot as she thinks.

"Well, honestly we have to roll with it. I mean Im not sure if we are ready to go public together, or that anyone would believe us after that stunt, and we cant avoid work, cause thats stupid."

"What about Mammal Resources. Isn't this emotional harassment or something?" I ask her. She frowns as she thinks.

"Not according to the precincts policy on relationships. Don't you remember the handbook?" She asks, to which I respond by taking a sudden interest in the floor. She rolls her eyes and heads to the bedroom, returning a moment later with her personal copy of the handbook, with a lot of sticky table and papers jutting out. She turns to the page on relationships in the work place and I cant help but notice that the tabs there are rather new. I smirk at the thought of her researching just for us.

"What're you smiling at?" She asks up at me, smiling back. I wink at her as I respond.

"Well, I cant help but love you for doing all this research on relationships for us. I mean I can only assume its for us seeing as none of these tabs have been in this book long, considering the state of the other, older tabs." I say as I gesture to the new and old tabs in the book. I see her blush and so I kiss her cheek, and I whisper to her. "I love you."

She smiles and looks up at me. "I love you too, Nick." She then turns back to the book. "You see, though. He is allowed to do it as long as it is needed for an active investigation or it keeps and officer out of a compromising situation. He did that at the press conference. Otherwise I would have been put into a compromising situation." she says as she gazes up at me, showing a longing for what I can only assume is my classic loophole answer, but I don't have one.

"I guess he was within the bounds." I say.

'Just like the shooting.'

"Well then what do we do, Nick? I don't want to have to pretend to be in a relationship with Officer Savage." Judy says, looking back at the book. I think for a second, then snap my claws.

"I got it! You go along with it for a little bit, until we have our date, then you show him who he's messing with." I say, pointing to myself. I hear her scoff so I look down. "What is so bad about that?" I ask her. She smiles up at me and punches my arm lightly.

"I still have to pretend to be in a relationship with the buck. I don't wanna do that, slick." I hear this and my ears drop a little. I can't help but to agree with Judy.

"Well, how about this, we relax for the day and figure it out tomorrow?" I offer. She smiles and nods, so I open our office door and I lead us to the back door down to the parking structure below the building. We make it to my beautiful car (that I very much missed) and we head out, driving with Judy ducking as we passed the reporters, to allow her to not have two respond to them in any capacity on their questions. When we do finally pass them I sigh in relief as she sits up.

"How about some toons?" I offer, to which she smirks.

"Do you really still call them 'toons'?"

"Why yes I do." I say as I turn on the radio to just catch the last note in a song. "You knew I was a kit at heart when you agreed to our first date."

We are both interrupted by the breaking news sound on the radio, which I quickly turn up out of habit, seeing as most breaking news had to do with the ZPD. This one did as well, but I wish I had not of turned it up.

"Well its official, folks." the news caster starts out. "Zootopia has a new power couple and they are CUTE! ZPD's very first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps, was caught on the stairs to precinct one with not only her partner, Nick Wilde, but also apparently her new boyfriend, Special Agent Jack Savage. Our reporters indicated that Jack fessed up to their romance after being hard pressed with questions while on the steps. Agent Savage kindly stayed behind to answer a few of our questions and did explain that Officer Hopps had very important work to preform."

"You got that right, I'm sure our hero is always busy." says the fellow anchor on the radio show.

"Oh I know, Frankie. Anyway, this is what we got from Savage." The female reports, as they switch to a recording of Jack Savage.

"Yes, we are together. You see, we have been together since soon after she joined the force. About three months in and we had a project that the Agency and the police were both working on. I got the chance to be close to her and this was actually during mating season. See she was throwing her self at me hard, but as a gentlemammal, I denied her requests, eventually calming her down. I had to do this for two weeks straight before it ended. She came to me after and apologized, saying 'I was the first mammal who did not take advantage of her body when I had the chance.' and this made me think that I cannot have that. So I asked her to be mine right there, and she said yes! Let me tell you, that had to be the happiest moment of my life."

"Well, isn't that sweet. Alright we got more on that story as it develops, but in the meantime, lets get back to the mus-" I turn of the radio and look over at Judy, who is steaming after hearing the words on the talkshow. I place a paw on her shoulder and she loosens slighly, but then jerks her head over to me and starts screaming.

"WHO THE H*** DOES HE THINK HE IS? Saying I threw myself at HIM?! He should be so lucky!" She goes on and on until we get home and I kiss her right as she is about to say something about his hygiene. She slowly leans into the kiss and I feel her melt. I finally pull away after a couple minutes.

"You gonna be okay, Carrots?" I ask her, holding her cheek to be sure she meets my gaze. She smiles a little and puts her paw on mine.

"I think so, Nicky. Lets get upstairs."

—

Judy's POV

 _I am still fuming the next day. All last night, Nick did everything for me and I loved every second of it. I just started fuming again because I have to go on patrol with Jack, and not Nick, because we have to be seen working together on the current case, representing the faces of our respective places of employment._

 _"_ _So, Judy, about yesterday." Jack starts off._

 _"_ _Agent Savage, you said the most ridiculous, insulting… anyway, you need to just be silent for the duration of our assignment today or I swear you will be seeing what the inside of the ICU looks like, if you are lucky. Got it?" I ask as I point at him, his calm demeanor still upsetting me._

 _"_ _Understood, officer Hopps. Shall we." he says, offering me the now open door to our cruiser. I hop in and he shuts it, then going around to the drivers side and getting in._

 _We start out on patrol, heading up and down Savanah central in all the areas that crime is most likely to happen. I count at least three times a reporter caught us together, and each time it upset me more._

 _We finally finish out our day and we walk up the steps and into the main lobby, where I see Nick. After such a long day, I can do nothing more than smile at him. The reporters start snapping pictures of me but I don't care. I see my fox, my light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly, though, I am dipped down and I feel strange lips pressed to mine. I get spun back up before I can respond and I just stand there, my smile for Nick still on my face, and the reporters just keep photographing._

 _I look around and I see Nick, growling and bearing his claws. I run at him and hold him back, luckily escaping the reporters since Jack had started to speak again. I lead us out of the building and to our car. We make it all the way up to the apartment and I close the door before he even says a word._

 _"_ _He KISSED YOU! WHAT THE H*** IS THAT ABOUT?!" He screams out. I jump a little and then go to him._

 _"_ _Nick, please don't be mad. I am so sorry this happened."_

 _He drops to the couch and puts his head in his paws. I sit next to him with mine in my lap. Soon enough I feel him put one paw on my back, so I lean in and he hugs me. He pulls away after a second._

 _"_ _I don't blame you at all Judy. I blame him a whole lot, but I don't blame you at all." he says. He hugs me tight and then lets me go, but I don't let him go. He chuckles as he looks at me._

 _"_ _You okay, cutie bunny?" I laugh and nod into his fur._

 _"_ _Im just perfect…for now."_

—

Nick's POV

I get up from our bed at 2:00 am, needing to use the bathroom. I go into it and do my business. When I finish, I stop at my drawer in the bathroom and i open it up. I slowly exhale and reach in and put my claws into concealed holes in the false bottom. Lifting it up, I show one item in the hidden compartment. Before I kept money, blackmail, and other illegal papers in the hidden drawer, but now it only holds one small box. I pick it up and think back to the time I got it.

One month earlier.

I walk into the third jeweler of the day with some of my 'ill gotten gains' in my pocket, reffering to some of the cash I have from my old life. I stare at my white fur, still uneasy at the assignment we are on, but considering that today is the day that Judy has to be brought back to the precinct alone to do the weekly debrief, I figured this is the best use of my time.

I walk up to the counter and ring the bell, catching the attention of a very nicely dressed Jaguar. He smiles and walks up to me.

"How can I help you, today, sir?" he says in a luscious accent. I look at his nametag to catch a name, which I know is alway a good way to gain someones trust, as it came in handy for my prior life.

"Well, David, you see, I need an engagement ring." I say, blushing clearly in my white fur.

"Oh, is that so, sir. Well I am glad to hear it. Any particular style you have in mind?" He asks.

"While I know she likes rose gold, so that can be the band. As for the stone…" I look everything over. I see bigger stones, meant to help females brag to each other. I also see small ones for the couples who 'don't need physical possessions.' Ultimately, it ends just the same as the other stores I visited. That is, until I come across the perfect one hidden in the corner of one of the display's.

"That one." I point to it. He looks at me for a second then retrieves it.

"Great choice. The leaves are real emerald, while the body itself is tinted orange my a natural reaction to certain chemicals while on fire, but it'll last for years and it does not lose any value." He then offers it to me. I give it a once over and see that there is a space for engraving in it.

"Custom engraving comes free with purchase." The jaguar says, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"Its…perfect." I say. He smiles a little wider and goes to the register.

"Then shall we ring it up for you, sir?" he asks. I nod and he enters it into the computer at the register. He places it into a bag and puts it into a container in the back.

"Do you know your vixens ring size?" He asks. I blush again and look up.

"Actually, my girlfriend is a… bunny." I say. He looks up and pauses for a second, his smile faltering, but quickly returning.

"Well…I so rarely get interspecies couples in my shop, so this is a real treat. Do you know her details?" I nod and give them to him. He gives me a receipt and finishes up.

"Alright, i guarantee it'll be ready in 72 hours, and after that you are more than welcome to come get it any time after. We are fully aware this is something you have to sneak out for, so no rush." He says. I nod and head out, beaming at the world, but he pauses me one more time.

"I wish you the best of luck, sir."

"Why thank you David." I say. He looks at the name tag in shock then chuckles lightly.

"Oh no, I just needed a tag due to rules of the owner. You can call me Mr. Dane." he says, offering a paw. I shake it and he shakes back.

"Best of luck to both of you." He says. I smile and wave as I head out.

—

I hold then carrot-shaped ring in my paws as I think.

'You can do this Nick, you just need to do it.'

'But when should I do it?'

'Considering the way things are going, sooner rather than later.'

'But the news will see the ring and assume Jack was the one who did it.'

'That is why we do it in public.'

'But…'

'No more excuses, so…'

'…fine. Ill do it.'

I put back the cover but keep the ring box in my paw. I go tuck it into my sock drawer then head to bed.

—

 **Well, I hope it was fun. This** **is a story that I am loving to write. I truly hope you are all loving to read it. Who knows, maybe we will see a wedding soon. ;) so enjoy all you lovely people.**


	14. First Time in Public

**I really hope all of you are enjoying this. I honestly didn't expect the story to go this long. This week has been tough so the writing may be a bit lacking, but the story content is off the charts. So, without further a due, i present to you, this chapter**

—

Nick's POV

I wake up later that morning and I feel my arms empty of Judy. I sit up to find her and I am greeted with the smell of coffee. I get up and I head to the kitchen to find Judy sipping her still steaming mug. She looks up at me and smiles. I smile back as I pull her mug away from her face and I kiss her. After the kiss, I grab my own cup and lean on the counter with her.

"So, we have that 'date' with Jack today." I say to her. She lets out a sigh

"I know." She says, clearly annoyed at the fact. I set down my coffee and I start massaging her shoulders, digging my claws in just enough to elicit a slight moan. I smile at my handiwork and keep going.

"Mmm, Nick its just… I don't know if I am ready to let him know. I don't know if anyone should know." She turns to me. "Its not that I don't love you, its just…" I stop her by grabbing her paws, making her look up at me.

"I know. If you tell people, that makes it so that its real to them and they can hurt you for it. Hurt me to get to you." I say. She looks down so I place a paw under her chin and bring it back up to meet my eyeline. I smile and continue.

"I get it because that is exactly how I feel. No we may not want to admit this as a public fact, but our relationship needs to come to light. So we can be better together and not have to hide it any longer." At this she smiles and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me. I gladly accept and I pick her up and kiss her deeply. After a moment, I let her go.

"Come on, then, Mr. Fox. Its time we get ready for work." She heads down the hall.

"Right behind you, fluff butt." I smile as she shakes her hips in response.

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I walk into the precinct through the underground garage entrance. It seems like a safer bet considering. I am greeted at the elevator by Jack, and I sigh, annoyed at his sudden, extremely unnecessary appearance._

 _"_ _Good morning, Officer Hopps. Ready for another day?" He asks. I simply nod. I walk out of the elevator and he follows close behind._

 _"_ _So there is the matter of the weapon I discharged when I rescued you and your partner. You see, the girl I happened to put down has finally awoken from her coma. I believe it would be prudent of us to go see her, and more importantly see if she has any information pertaining to this case." he says, walking stiff, with hands behind his back. I look over at him in disgust_

 _"_ _Her name is Selina. She is our friend. You shot our friend." I say, I then walk ahead and into the ladies room._

 _Once there, I take the time to breathe and splash some water on my face._

 _"_ _You are okay. He is just a mean guy with no purpose." I say to myself in the mirror. I then head out after a couple deep breaths and head back towards my office, where I find Jack and Nick waiting._

 _"_ _So, we all ready to go to the hospital?" asks Jack, looking between the two of us. I look over to Nick and see him equally annoyed at Jack for his indifference at the harm he brought to Selina._

 _I grunt. "Lets get this over with." I say, referencing the struggle to not punch Jack in the face._

 _"_ _Okay." He says. "Lead the way."_

 _I turn and walk briskly to the garage entrance, hearing Jack following closely and Nick falling behind. We make it to the elevator and I press the down button, having to hop to reach it. I wait, and as Jack stands to my left, my foot starts to tap in frustration. I then feel Nick place his paw on my right shoulder, and I stop. I reach my paw up and hold his, looking back and smiling. He smiles back at me and the elevator dings._

 _We walk in and Nick reaches up and presses the parking level. We head down and we go to my cruiser. I hop in the drivers seat and I see Nick go for the passenger seat when Jack stops him. I listen closly to see why._

 _"_ _Best if I take the front seat, friend. We are dating after all." Jack says. I roll my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. For a special agent, he sure is clueless. Nick brushes him off._

 _"_ _Im not your friend." He says. He then hops in the back. Jack joins me in the front. I start the car and we head out. I turn and head up the ramp and out of the precinct garage. I head towards the hospital and Jack leans over._

 _"_ _Look, Officer Hopps, I am willing to let you out of our deal." He says, his voice hushed, not that it matters because a quick glance back confirms that Nick has his ear buds in. I turn back to Jack and then look ahead._

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?" I ask him._

 _"_ _Well, it is obvious that you really don't have any relationship going on, and to avoid you having to continue this charade with me." he says, speaking very steady and cold, not seeming to care for the deal he made me. Or rather forced me into._

 _"_ _You force me into a deal, then doubt I would be able to actually have a boyfriend for the deal, and now you want to let me have an easy out?" I ask, getting more and more upset as things progress._

 _"_ _Well, I simply want to help you. I apologize for the deal but it is meant to prove a point." he says._

 _"_ _What point?!" I ask angrily._

 _"_ _That you are not in, and are not interested in a real relationship such as that. So lying is not becoming of you."_

 _"_ _Look you little jack rabbit. I have a boyfriend whom I love very much, and if it gets you of to meet him then thats what is gonna happen tonight, okay!" I shout out._

 _He brushes some spit of mine off his cheek and looks ahead. "Than know this, Judith. If, after you embarrass yourself tonight, you find you cannot handle 'dating' me, then you are always allowed to quit. You must simply make public your indifference towards real relationships and announce you will not be interested in dating any bunny." he says._

 _"_ _So any bunny who doesn't date you is immediately stupid and unable to date anyone?" I ask, white knuckles on the steering wheel._

 _"_ _Yes." He answers simply._

 _I choose not to respond for his own safety._

 _'_ _I wish he could just know.' I think._

—

Nick's POV

After hearing Judy shout, I took out my ear buds, listening to the conversation. As it ends, I think to myself about the commitment to wait for the right time.

'Well if there is a right time, this should be it.' I say to myself, just as our cruiser pulls into the parking lot.

The Saint Robin Hospital is one of the crown jewels of the city. It stands five stories tall with the most advanced technology in the building. The design itself is centered around one of the oldest gardens in Zootopia, representing continuing life. The building itself is built remarkably similar to the design of a lotus flower.

As I gaze up at the building, I hear Judy mumble angry at herself. I go to help her then freeze.

"Nick?" I hear her call back to me.

"Selina might not know who we are." I say. Judy thinks for a minute then takes my paw and smiles.

"Then we tell her. Come on." she guides me into the building. We get directions from the head nurse and go to room 217. We stop at the open door and Judy turns to Jack.

"Look, it would probably be best if you don't come in. It really could freak her out if she knows who you are." She says. Jack responds by shrugging and walking off. I put my paw on her shoulder and she smiles up at me as we walk in.

The second we enter, Selina eyes us up and down, but then looks confused. I look her in the eye and hers widen suddenly.

"Mr. Snart?" She asks, clearly not believing herself.

I chuckle and walk up to her left side with Judy in front of me. "I was." I say. "My real name is Officer Nicholas Wilde, but call me Nick."

"So wait, that makes you…" she starts, pointing to Judy.

"My name is Officer Judith Hopps, but you can call me Judy." She says in her usual chipper self.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asks, clearly upset at the fact.

"We did it to protect you, I swear. Sadly, it didn't work." I say meakly.

"Obviously! I got shot and that is because you didn't tell me who you were. I could've prepared myself! I trusted you two and you abandoned me!" She screams out.

"No, sweetie no. We honestly just wanted to keep you safe, because the less you knew the safer you were. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. You getting shot.." starts Judy.

"Was entirely your fault. Why do you think I could trust you after that?" Selina asks.

"Because we care about you very much."

"Do you? How do I know thats not a lie?"

"We took you in."

"As a disguise."

"We fed you and gave you clean clothes."

"To keep up the lies!"

"Selina, we…"

"No!" She shouts. "There is no way that you actually cared about me."

"We want to adopt you." I say. Judy looks back at me as I set a paper on the edge of the bed.

"It becomes final with both signatures and so Judy hasn't signed it yet, for fear you may still choose to reject us." I say calmly. I look down at Judy and smile slightly, winking before Selina can see.

She stares intently at each word on the page. She then looks up at me.

"This is real." She says, pointing to the document. I nod. She looks at it again and then to Judy.

"…and you are okay with this?" She asks. Judy nods quickly. Selina takes one more look at the paper, then at us.

"May I have a day or two to consider it?" she asks.

"Absolutely." I say. "The nurses have our contact info so if you need to call us to give us the answer or want us here for any reason, just ask them to call. Any time." We start to head out.

"Wait a sec." Selina says. She looks down and takes a deep breath.

"I rarely ever say this, because I never have a reason to… but thank you." she looks at us. I smile a true smile, and I see Judy beaming. We head out happier than we could be. Until Jack shows up again.

"Lets head out." He says as he pushes in between us and takes Judy's paw, which she rejects until she sees the crowd in front to the hotel, all with cameras and microphones at a podium, so she takes his paw with no enthusiasm and walks the group briskly to the podium, which she and Jack climb.

"Hello all," I hear Judy put on her fake happy act. I smile because I taught her that act. "Look, I know why you are all here…"

"Officer Hopps!" One reporter cuts her off and starts peppering her with questions, soon followed by the others.

"Is your relationship going to the next level?"

"Have you two taken on your first case as a couple yet?"

"Were you in the hospital visiting the civilian the was shot the other day in your rescue?"

"Are you considering adopting her?"

"Do you plan to have an adopted child together, Agent Savage?"

I look up and see him all to eager to respond, and it sets me off. I climb up on the stool clearly built for some mammal much bigger than any of us and I begin to speak.

"Hello there. my name is Nick Wilde and I have a quick announcement. But first, I would like to show all you nice folks what this Agent here is really like." I then pull out a very special carrot pen and I hit play.

 _"_ _That you are not in, and are not interested in a real relationship such as that. So lying is not becoming of you."_ You hear Jacks voice over the recorder.

 _"_ _Look you little jack rabbit. I have a boyfriend whom I love very much, and if it gets you of to meet him then thats what is gonna happen tonight, okay!" I shout out._

 _He brushes some spit of mine off his cheek and looks ahead. "Than know this, Judith. If, after you embarrass yourself tonight, you find you cannot handle 'dating' me, then you are always allowed to quit. You must simply make public your indifference towards real relationships and announce you will not be interested in dating any bunny." he says._

 _"_ _So any bunny who doesn't date you is immediately stupid and unable to date anyone?" I ask, white knuckles on the steering wheel._

 _"_ _Yes." He answers simply._

I pause the pen and look over at Jack, who is clearly stunned. He then quickly recovers and turns to the press.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, there is a very simple explanation…" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Im sure we all wanna hear it. However, I have a better idea." I take Judy's paw and I lead her down in front of the podium.

"Nick, what're you doing?" She asks in a whisper.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her. She pauses for a second then nods. I smile and begin.

"Judy," I say, loud enough for them to hear but they still get in close with microphones and recorders. I don't pay any attention as I stare into her beautiful eyes and continue.

"We have been dating for a little while now, and I have to say that from the moment I have met you, I have wanted to be right here where I am now, with you. Because you managed to take a master con artist of a fox, who could steal pretty much anything, and you stole my heart." I pause to see her eyes widen and a bit of a smile appear on her face.

"You have it and it is yours because I will not take it back. I want you to hold it forever. For the past little while we have had to put up this charade of being married, for the job. During that Job your life was almost taken from this world and from my world, not once, but twice. Then we finally finish being in danger like that and I realize how much I loved being married to you, even if it is just pretend. I started to think about how it would be if it were real. Then Jack showed up. He is a real douche but sometimes, there were moments, where he could be a dick." I stop as I hear her laugh slightly. I smile brighter than I probably ever have or ever will, and I came in to close.

"He made you pretend to be together, insulted you for thinking someone might actually like you who you would like better than him, and then he kissed you, all right in front of me. For a special agent, he sure missed a lot. He missed all the comforting contact I gave you when he was around, or all the relief you got when I was there."

"Today, we offered one of the most amazing kids a chance to join us as as a family and Jack almost took credit for it, saying she would join him and his family. Well I will not let any of it slide by anymore. I hate living in the shadows ever since you showed me your light. So, I wanna ask…" I get on one knee and pull out the box, with the diamond carrot ring inside. I hear gasps in the crowd and even from Jack, and I just cant stop smiling.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, will you do this con fox the honor of marrying me?" I ask. I feel time slower than ever, waiting for one of two words. I hear my heart beat and I say a prayer, hoping to all that is good to hear the one sound that matters the most right now. The answer every guy is after. That one, simple…

"Yes." I hear her say. I look up and I pick her up so fast she cant react. I kiss her over and over on the cheek and neck, making her laugh uncontrollably. Then, in the midst of hospital staff, reporters flashing pictures, and a very stunned looking Jack Savage, Judy pulls my muzzle up and kisses me deeply. Our first time in public. It filled me with joy.

—

 **As requested, all of you hated jack and that is what he gets. Toon in next week to see wedding plans ;)**


	15. First sign of love

**Good day everyone. Quick one, just wanna say thank you fro reading. I hope everyones day is good and you all enjoy the story.**

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I feel like I am in heaven. The fox of my dreams just asked me to marry him, and I couldn't say yes fast or loud enough. I am in his arms as we kiss deeply, then the world around us slowly comes back into focus, I pull away with a permanent smile on my muzzle, and I see one just like it on his. I then notice the crowd around us, half of them desperately trying to interview a now retreating Jack as to why it is he would lie, and the others wanted our story._

 _"_ _Officers, how long has this been going on?"_

 _"_ _Was this your plan on announcing it all along, or was Agent Savage a factor in pushing you forward?"_

 _"_ _What happens now?"_

 _Lucky for me, Nick takes the stand and the spotlight, with me under his arm._

 _"_ _Listen up, folks." He starts, smiling down at me. "I want to answer all your questions, but you can't all talk at once. Please, start one at a time." The reporters all take a step back to reorder themselves and then a few raised their paws. Nick pointed to a zebra in the back._

 _"_ _Don Lemming, FOX. Now that you are official, what is the plan for you two?" He asks, to which Nick smiles and answers happily._

 _"_ _We will continue to be the best pair in the ZPD. In fact, this could allow us to be even more effective of a team." He squeezes me close, and I put a paw on his chest. He then points to a large cat in the front row._

 _"_ _Anderson Cougar, ZNN. We all know that Jack Savage kept a fake relationship going to allow your real one to not be discovered, but what fear led to this decision, and the decision to keep it up as long as you have?"_

 _"_ _Well," again Nick answers, "I think we just did not want it to get out for fear of it becoming real, and therefore something that not only we could break, but all the good people of Zootopia could break too. However in the end, I realized that allowing someone to even fake feelings for my bunny was a no go for me." He then dips me and kisses me deeply, spinning me back up with a dopey smile stuck on my face. "One more question." He says with his own smirk._

 _A small koala from the ZNN crew raises her hand. "Riza Supial. The biggest question on anyones mind is, of course, does this announcement have anything to do with the recent news of a Saint Lucius Dane escaping police custody, seeing as you two caught him while undercover, conveniently as an interspecies couple, because they are his targets?"_

 _I choose to answer this one, so I tap Nick and he looks at me. Seeing my intentions, he nods and brings the microphones down to my level._

 _"_ _We all know that the menace known as Saint Dane is out there, still at large. We all know he preys on interspecies couples, and we know that as a predator/prey, interspecies couple who also put him away; almost; we are at the top of his list." at this, I hold up mine and Nick intertwined paws. "However, we are willing to face him and any other interspecies haters out there in this city, and we will face them together because that is what you do when you love someone." I then turn to Nick, and I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him one last time. We then wave off any other questions and head to our squad car. We head to our apartment, never letting go of each others paws, and never dropping our smiles._

 _Nick puts his key in the door and opens it for me. I walk in, admiring the ring currently on my left paw. Nick comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, nipping at my ear._

 _"_ _You like it, Carrots?" he asks. I turn around and jump into his arms._

 _"_ _Yes of course I do you big dumb fox. You said those four words I needed to you to say so I could be yours forever, and now I can be." I kiss him over and over again. He holds me up and carries me to the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. After all, I have to repay him for the proposal._

 _—_

Nick's POV

I wake up to my alarm and I reach out and turn it off. I then roll over to find my sleeping girlfriend—no, fiancee—resting beautifully. I lean over as much as I hate having to do it.

"Hey Carrots." I say, kissing her forehead. "Its time to get up my love. We have to go to work." I watch for my favorite sight ever… Judy opens her lavender eyes and smiles so bright it lights up the sky. I smile back and give her a deep kiss. After a few seconds, though, she pulls away coughing.

"Hey easy their slick," She says. "You have morning fox breath and I have to go to the bathroom." She hops up laughing and heads in there, closing the door behind her. I chuckle and get up and ready myself.

Soon enough we are ready and out the door, Judy bright eyed and bushy tailed as usual, me with a coffee to get their.

'Speaking of bushy tailed.' I think, as my eyes wander to my mates admittedly superior posterior. I wolf whistle and she looks up. Seeing my eyeline, she elbows me.

"Ow." I say as I rub the spot, snickering as I do.

"Take it easy their, sly fox." she says as she laughs her amazing laugh. "I know you love every inch of me. You know I feel the same about you. However, I cannot allow for you to distract yourself by openly staring at my butt all day long."

"But Carrots…" I let out an exaggerated moan. "Its so amazing I may need to make a pit stop just to calm down." I say, winking at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Really, Nick." she says. She tries to sound annoyed, but I already know that she really isn't. I smile and lean in to kiss her, which she gladly accepts. At this point we are at our car so I go and open the door for her.

"Thanks, my wonderful fiancee." She says, t o which I wink again at her. I close the door then go around and hop in myself. I start it up and we head to the precinct.

I drive us into the garage again, to avoid more unnecessary press. We get out and walk paw in paw to the elevator. We get in and as the doors close, Judy releases my paw and turns to me.

"Nick, their is no easy way to say this, so I will just say it. We cannot show as much affection to each other while on the job and in public.

"I know." I say simply, smirking at her.

"Wait what? I have been trying to figure out how to break the news to you. I thought you would hate the idea of not being able to…" I cut her off by holding up my paw.

"Do not get me wrong, Fluff. I wish that we could, but I understand we cant and I am okay with that." I then lean in and I kiss her surprised look. She shakes her head and smiles up at me.

"While I am glad to see some of me is rubbing off on you as well." She then heads out the moment the doors open. She walks to the main lobby and freezes as everyones eyes turn to her. I walk up behind her and I take her paw.

Once she has mine in hers, she looks at it, then trails up my arm and to my eyes with hers. She smiles, then confidently walks through the floor to the bullpen. She never once lets go of my paw, and I am all too glad for that.

We walk in and take our seat, I help her up and she lifts me in return. We can both feel the eyes glaring at us from behind but we dont care. I smile and look forward, and I feel Judy do the same thing. That is when the Chief walks in.

"Listen up everyone, we have a full docket today, so lets get started." He then hands out each file he has, every officer pair sent out with different assignments.

'We really are short staffed.' I think to myself, then I notice we are the last ones left.

"Now, as for Hopps and Wilde." He then glares down at us. "My office. Now!" he then gets up and heads out. We look over at each other and shudder.

"Well, that can't be good." I say. Nick chuckles.

"You never know, we could be getting a promotion." He says back, smiling as he hops down and reaches to catch me. I smile and jump into his arms. He holds me bridal style and kisses me. He then leans into my ears.

"No matter what, I am sticking by you." He says. I smile a true, heartfelt smile and I hold him close. He lets me drop after a minute, and we make our way to the Chiefs office paw in paw. When we get there, we let go and knock.

"Come in." We here him say, gruff voice making sure to cover up all emotion with anger. We walk in clearly fearful as we help each other into the seat again.

He looks at us slowly, sizing us up until he slowly breathes in and then utters two words. "How long?" He asks, looking at Nick. We both know what he is asking. He wants to know how long Nick had these feelings for me, and how long we have been dating.

"We have been dating since our undercover assignment a couple months ago, sir. However, I have had these feelings since…well since I met her." He looks down at me as he says it, then straightens up and looks back at the Chief.

"Hmm." He lets out, seeming more like a sigh then anything. After a minute, however, he speaks. "So you have been able to preform as you have been despite the relationship, or the emotion?" he asks. Nick looks taken aback for a second, his mouth opening slightly out of surprise for the questions, but he collects himself and nods once. The Chief looks on with his unending angry stare, but then nods as well.

"Look, Officers. I may not understand your relationship, but I do condone it. So long as you file your MR paperwork." he says aggressively as he points at us. He then gets back to his paper work as he continues to talk.

"That being said, you created quite the scene at the hospital yesterday. On top of the 'announcement,' Special agent Savage has filed a report that is… less than ideal. He is calling for the immediate termination and arrest of Officer Wilde, for more than a few questionable charges. The only reason I warn you is because while Savage may be driven blind raging mad by you and Hopps being together, he is still powerful, and he has very strong friends in very high places. It is hopeful that you do not have to see that." he clears his throat.

"As it stands, the ZPD is on your side in this and we will protect both of you. Speaking of sides," he says as he pulls out what looks like todays paper, folded over. "It seems Zootopia is on your side, too." he then drops the paper in front of us to see, on the front page no less, a picture of yesterday when Nick dipped me and kissed me.

I read the article as fast as I can, finding all the fluff we usually expected, except for a couple things. I look up to ask as I notice them.

"Chief, what is WildeHopps?" I ask. Right then, Clawhouser comes bounding in.

"Here are those copies you ordered." he then turns to us. "Aaaaand you two are so darn adorable." he says as he tries to leave, but Nick stops him.

"Hey fluffy, come here." Clawhouser then heads over to see how he can help out.

"Hey man, what is WildeHopps." I hear Nick ask, to which Clawhouser answers.

"Well, it means a 'ship,' or an agreenment, you can look at the celebrities and pair them all the time." He says, clearly enjoying the company.

"Ahh. Well thank you." I hear him say. Clawhouser heads out and we look at each other. I notice this and I look up at Nick, blushing.

I then look back at the Chief. "That is all for now," He says. "after all, that agreement is enough to protect you. So good day."

We make our way out of what we thought was us getting fired, and I fist pump the air. I then go in and kiss Nick.

"Finally. So we are allowed." I say as I pull away and fist pump again.

"Well, what do we do now, then." Judy asks.

"The same case we have been on, just closer." He says in a quiet on. I have to go.

Me and judy then walk paw in paw out to embrace the world

—

 **How was that? If there is anything wrong with the last part right above here, please excuse me, I was passing out while writing it. Anywho, Hope its a better chapter than last week.**


	16. First Truth

**Damn you guys have been lucking out. Sorry for the past couple chapters. I know they were not my best work but I gotta have a break in there somewhere, however I promised you all once a week, so I compromised with fluff. But no more! I'm back with a vengeance baby. Hope you enjoy!**

—

Nick's POV

I wake up to feel a warm paw laying on my chest, as I open my eyes and look down, I see Judy sleeping peacefully on my chest, her breathing slowed and calm. I feel an overwhelming amount of love for the bunny so close to me. A bunny I opened my heart to, despite all my own self teachings. 'Never let them see that they get to you' used to me my catchphrase. Nowadays, though, I want to change that.

We have been working the case non stop for a week, trying to pick up leads on the location of Saint Dane, all while trying to convince Selina to take us up on our offer of adoption. We have started to open our minds to the idea of being foster parents to her instead, but she still has a hard time trusting us. Agent Savage is of no help on that front.

Ever since I admitted my feelings for Judy in public and asked for her paw, he has hunted me. "He feels humiliated," is what the Chief keeps telling us. However, I am unconvinced. I think he is trying to prove a weakness in me for the people, the ZPD, and Judy to see. A weakness that I will not show to people, or the ZPD. Judy, however, deserves the truth. 'Today is our day off, so I am going to use every ounce of it to open up to her, even if it kills me.' I think, and I mean it too.

"Hey Carrots, wake up sweetheart." I gently shake her. She begins to stir and opens her amazingly beautiful violet eyes. I kiss her forehead before I speak, causing her to giggle.

"What is it, Nick?" She asks, sleep still very present in her voice.

"I wanna… talk to you, if thats okay?" I ask, nervousness laced in mine.

"Uh, sure babe, what is it?"

"Not right now, but today, could we maybe take a walk?" I ask her. I know that it'll drive her crazy having to think of what it is I want to ask her, but I want her to be ready.

She nods and I smile and kiss her. She then gets up and I follow suit, heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and relieve myself, soon after which I let her hop in the shower while I go cook us up some breakfast. I pull out the bread and eggs, whipping up an old family french toast recipe. I am setting it all on two plates, finished with fresh Hopps family strawberries and blueberries, as well as carrot juice for Judy and a much preferable apple juice for me. As I set it on the table, Judy comes out in a towel, to which I whistle my approval and she rolls her eyes as she kisses my cheek.

"Dumb fox." She says. I then pull her into a deeper kiss by wrapping my paw around her waist.

"My beautiful bunny." I say back. She laughs and we kiss again and again. Once I release her she heads down the hallway.

"You sure are whipped, Nick." I hear her say back to me. I smile and call down the hallway.

"Not quite, Carrots, but I am happily collared." I say, to which she laughs loudly. I sit down and start to eat, joined by her a minute later. We eat fast and then she goes to brush out her fur and get herself ready. I hop into the shower and bathe quickly, going to the fur dryer and I run a quick brush through it as well.

I head to the closet and I throw on a nice black plaid shirt, with some tan pants. I put on the watch Judy gave me when we started dating, happy I can wear it now that the undercover mission is done. I have not gone a day without wearing it since we got finished.

I look into the mirror to see two grey paws slowly reaching around my eyes. I smirk and play along, letting her cover my eyes. I then feel her lean in and whisper in my ear.

"Guess who." she says, just a hint of sensuality in her voice.

"Hmm, Chief?" I ask, feigning innocence. I hear and feel her chuckle as she tries to mask it.

"Nope."

"Well, then its Clawhauser?"

"Haha, no."

I smile and snap my fingers. "Ahh, its that lovely vixen from the grocery store last wednesday." I then get my eyes opened and a slap to the face. I laugh as I lift my paws to protect myself.

"Take it easy Carrots." I say, and I hear her laughing too. I jump forward and wrap her in a hug. I then kiss her and as we break she pulls my close by the shirt of my collar.

"I will forgive that, but only because of this." She says, holding up the her left paw, showing off the ring sitting on it. I smile and I kiss her paw, then I set her down and I head for the door, opening it so she can go through.

"Such a gentlefox." she says.

"For you, always." I say back.

We head down to the lobby and out the door. The weather is just the perfect temperature of not too cold but not too warm, however the sky does show signs of rain. I look up and feel slightly worried, however judging from the looks of it, the storm won't hit for a while, so we should be fine.

I lead us to the park and we go along the path, walking along it, and we pass by the break off we had used earlier on our first date, laughing as we do so. I take Judy along until we come to the edge of the lake and we stop. I sit down with her and I look her in the eyes. She looks back and can I know she can see the pain in mine.

I look away but she lifts my face back up to meet my eyeline. I then kiss her deeply and passionately. After we break the kiss, the takes my paw.

"Nick, listen I don't know what it is that you want to talk about, but I promise I will not run away. No matter what you have to say, I will always be right here." She says, and I smile, feeling truly happy to have found someone like that.

"Well, it will take a while, so get comfortable." I say. She gets up and sits in my lap, snuggling in close and then she looks at me, smiles and nods. I laugh and start.

—

 ** _The night of the Junior Ranger Scouts 'muzzling' incident_**

 _A small fox, sits outside the town meeting hall crying hard. He sniffs and whines, going on and on until he runs out of tears to cry. After his tears dry up, he just sits, shaking and sniffling. After what feels like a lifetime, the fox cub stands, making his way begrudgingly back the way he had come._

 _His tail drags and his paws grind on the ground. His muzzle is hung low and tears still drip slowly off of it, indistinguishable from the rain. He eventually makes his way back to his house, where he is greeted by his mother when he walks in the door. The fox's father is still at work, he is hardly ever home, however his mother is home. She sees her son and a smile brightens up her face for but a moment, soon replaced by a look of despair, all too familiar with what happened, even without having to hear the details._

 _The mother envelops her child into her loving embrace, slowly petting the back of his head behind his ears as she knows he likes. Slowly, she feels him calm in her embrace. The mother pulls the child out in front of her and looks to clear his eyes. Once he was there, she spoke up._

 _"_ _Now you listen here, Nick." The mother says, trying to comfort her son. "You are a good boy. You are such a good boy and those kids don't have any idea who you are or what you are about. You need to be better than them, no matter what." She pulls him into a hug, then she leans up and whispers in his ear._

 _"_ _Never let them see that they get to you, Nicholas. Don't you dare let there hatred in. Promise me, Nick." She says, pulling him out and holding him tightly by his shoulders. He rubs his eyes, sniffling and nodding._

 _"_ _Ok mama. I promise." He says. She nods and smiles slightly, kissing his forehead. She then stands up and grabs her purse._

 _"_ _Where are we going, mama?" The cub asks._

 _"_ _We are going for pizza. You've had a tough night and you deserve it." She says assertively. The cub smiles and cheers. They then head out to the mothers beat up old car and get in, heading to a nearby pizza parlor._

 _…_

 ** _Eight years later, in high school_**

 _A young Todd is waltzing up the stairs to his school, again late to a class he does not care for. He sees, as most students do, the uselessness of complex mathematical equations for ninety percent of all the mammals in Zootopia. However, unlike the other students who realize what he does, he has the courage to protest the class itself. That, and the silver tongue to escape it…_

 _"_ _Mr. Wilde, a moment of your time, please." the schools superintendent, an aging horse, calls out to him. He sees and acknowledges her with a nod and a trademark grin. He walks into her office and she sits down. She then gestures to the large seat in front of her, and catching the hint, the fox clambers into the chair. After he settles in, the horse begins to speak._

 _"_ _Look, Mr. Wilde, we both know you were just ditching class. We cannot have too much more of this. We are the third school you have attended since you started your high school career last year. Do you really want to move to a fourth?"_

 _The fox puts his legs up on the desk and yawns. He then looks the administrator in the eyes, and speaks, his silver tongued brilliance at work._

 _"_ _Listen, ma'am, I do apologize for missing class, I just desperately needed my rest and…" He sniffs the air, "You got the perfume?" He asks suddenly. He equine reals back from the question. She had, earlier that day received a gift of some lovely perfume she had chosen to wear. If it had come from this minor then…she would be shamed for flirting with a child._

 _He smiles and leans back again. "It smells good on you." he then closes his eyes. He opens them after a moment and her head is bowed._

 _"_ _Just get out and don't let it happen again." She says. He smiles and stands._

 _"_ _I just knew you would see it my way." just then, the bell rings and he heads to his second period, english._

 _As he walks in, he looks to the back of the room for his seat. He smiles as he sees the cute young vixen sitting next to it, and he goes and sits down. She stops her conversation and leans over to him, whispering closely._

 _"_ _Lisa told me you weren't in first period, is that true?" She asks. He responds with a nod and his trademark grin. She gasps._

 _"_ _So, you get in trouble?" she asks. Keeping the same face, he gives a slow shake of his head, then reaches over and sets a bottle of half used perfume on her desk. She looks at it, then back at him in awe._

 _"_ _How?" she asks simply. He looks over at her, his emeralds full of mischief._

 _"_ _Well, I left it on her porch this morning and then rang her doorbell. She came and got it, and just as I suspected, used it. I knew she would cause it matched her chosen scents the best out of all the ones you have. I then took a nap, and came here, told her that I liked the perfume I bought for her, and she turned white. She let me go and I swiped it off her desk." He then leans up and gets in the vixens face._

 _"_ _And that…" he pauses " is how you get out of class using nothing but perfume. Now, I believe you owe me a kiss?" He asks brazenly. The vixen blushes, but then nods. The Todd smiles and leans in, giving a good long kiss, until the teacher clears his throat from behind the pair. She pulls back quickly, while he smiles, then glares at the teacher as he leans back slowly._

 _The teacher, a young pig, points to the door. "Principals office." to which both foxes get up and collect their things, heading off to their fate._

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _"…_ _I then got sent to another school, where I met Finnick. This time I graduated simply because I wanted the certificate, and then moved on. I got into college and got a business degree, all the while using that and other classes to improve our hustle game. I made well more than enough to pay for school." Nick takes another breath, closing his eyes. "Then I graduated, and moved on. Did different jobs for different people until I met you." He then opens his eyes and looks at me. I smile up at him and he kisses my forehead._

 _"_ _I'll tell you more later, I promise. I just…" I cut him off with a kiss that he gladly accepts, pulling me into his arms deeper. I break it then speak up._

 _"_ _Look, Mr Wilde, I do not care what you tell me or when. I am so immensely proud of you for telling me so much. To open up to me that much like this it…Makes me so happy." I start to tear up. I can see his eyes turn comforting and I grab his tie to tell him to let me finish._

 _"_ _However…" I pause, "If you ever think for even a second that I do not know the fox right here." I place my paw over his heart. "I will choke you out with your own tie, clear?" I say as I tighten the tie. He grabs my paws and I loosen it a little. He then nods and I smile, kissing him between his ears._

 _"_ _Good. Now, I think we should head out." He smiles and nods and I hop off his lap. He gets up and stretches, then we gather our things and begin to head out, noticing it had gotten rather late. However, as we begin to move, I hear a slow clapping behind us. I turn to see none other then the Jaguar devil himself, Saint Dane._

 _"_ _Stunning performance, Mr. Wilde. You had our young bunny hear blushing so brightly." He speaks slow, his voice low and deep, almost vibrating through the ground. "You almost brought tears to my eyes as well. However," he then look at them dead on, his icy blue stare breaking them down, freezing us in place. He steps forward a couple steps, causing me to notice a limp in his left leg. He looks at me, then down at his leg._

 _"_ _Ahh yes, a little gift from one Savage to another. I got one to match in my shoulder. However, the real sin I would say is you two, thinking you can get married." He looks up at us and continues. "These scars were given to me by mammals who thought my idea of ridding the world of freaks like you is crazy. So, basically, I was wounded for my unique view." he then pulls out a fishing speargun, pointing it right at me._

 _"_ _Hows about we wound you for your unique view. After all, an eye for an eye, right?" he then pulls the trigger, but suddenly I am down on the ground. I look up quick to see I am not lying behind where I stood, but rather to the side. I look to where I was and I see Nick breathing deeply as he holds his leg, which has a spear in it._

 _"_ _NICK!" I call. I then get up and crawl to him. He holds me close as I kiss his head. "It is gonna be okay Nick. Ill call this in. Its gonna be okay." I sob into his fur. He then pulls my ear down and whispers three words._

 _"_ _Run, my love." I then look at him, only to see a shadow cast over his muzzle. I spin around to see Saint Dane, his claws extended, and his paw raised in the air. I scream, and his paw comes down._

 _—_

 **Whoo, you guys are gonna hate me for a week. But I thought, you know, Halloween, scary things, history. Why not, right. Plus...Glenn died in the walking dead so there is no happiness right now. Anywho, spoilers and I will see you next week**


	17. First Beating

**Its a beautiful day to all. Hello and welcome to another chapter. I am aware that I do not have a large following, but I have over a hundred followers and just about 20,000 views. Amazing. I do hope this pushes us higher, and for the record, I always love questions or comments. So share this story, like it, follow it. Everyting. But mostly, enjoy it.**

 **P.S. Saint dane's voice is like zoom from cw's flash. If you haven't seen it, look up a clip of him on youtube.**

—

Nick's POV

I open my eyes, feeling a deep pain throbbing in my leg. I go to reach for it, but feel myself paw cuffed to the corners of an old bed. I try to lift my head but I feel a headache deep inside. I fight past it and look around, finding myself in an old warehouse of sorts. I can make out general shapes, seeing as it is dark.

As I look around, I hear a rustling of something out of my sight. I try to turn to see it, but I am unable to do so. I wait, doing my best to remain quiet, until whatever or whoever it is, to reveal itself. As I wait, I hear a voice. A very deep, hate filled voice that cuts through the silence like a knife.

"So, you are still alive, Officer Wilde?" asks Saint Dane. He comes into my line of sight, wearing a dark coat and dark hat. I look closer, trying to see past the mask he put up, one of the tricks I learned out on the streets. I see his stance is confident, however he is injured and has not gotten help. I remember the report from his escape stating he still had a shot to the leg. Then it all comes back to me. Him, seeing me in the park, and shooting me with a spear. Him threatening…

"Judy." I whisper. His ears twitch and he steps a little closer.

"Your partner got away, for now." he clenches his paw tightly. "However, I will have her too, soon enough." He then turns on a light, aimed right at me. The light shines brightly, causing me to close my eyes.

When I open them back up, he has a camera on me. He steps in front of me, facing the camera, and he addresses it and some unknown audience.

"Hello, Zootopia." He says, his voice less smooth than it was when we first met. It isn't deep or soothing, but raspy. It sounds like the voice of a mammal who has gone savage. "My name is Lucifer Silas Dane. I am the mammal responsible for the deaths of all your interspecies citizens." he pauses. "Thats right, I am the one out there, killing every interspecies relationship I can. My reasons are simple, our nature cannot be allowed to be ignored. We are, at our core, animals. Animals with instinct. That instinct cannot and should not be ignored." he then steps back and to the side, allowing the camera to see me.

"This fox, for example, thought he could love a bunny. Not only a separate species, but a piece of prey that foxes like him specifically hunted in the past." He then approaches the camera, showing something metal in his paw.

"This…Is Officer Nicholas Wilde. The first Fox to be employed at the ZPD. I look up, trying on my best smirk ever.

"Hello, everyone. As you can see, I am quite alright. If anyone has seen my fiancee, please let her know as much. See, she worries so much and I…" I stop as he swings his claw at me. It misses, but it is also too close for comfort.

"…As I was saying. Nicholas here, has become my first act in the reign of terror I plan to unleash upon all abominations like him." He then turns back to me, after approaching the camera. "This!" he shouts. "Is what will happen to anybody out there, daring nature to not strike them and their filthy interspecies ways down." He then balls up his paw and slugs me right in the face with a right cross. He follows up with a left the gut, then pounds my head again with his right. I lose count after that as he beats me for another five minutes. When he does release me, I hang limp, before slowly looking up at him, my left eye now starting to swell over, as well as a few cracked ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding. I spit out some blood, then smile at him.

"All you prove is who the real savage is." I say. He then extends his claws and with a grunt, bring sit down my chest. I scream as I start to bleed, then he retracts all but one claw. He grabs my head, holds it back and looks me in the eyes.

"This, is what I must be, to stop you." He then slide the claw slowly across my left eye, sealing it shut, my screams echoing off the cement walls. He then stands and leaves, the feed still transmitting. He comes back a couple minutes later with a stool.

He sets the stool in front of me, and addresses the camera, my beaten body his backdrop of insanity. "Citizens of Zootopia. I pretend not that I am anything but what I am. I know that I have taken up savagery, but it is to savages that I preform this on." He then leans towards the camera. "I will stop only when there is not even a notion of interspecies relations in this city." He then cuts the camera off. The light goes out as well, and I am left in darkness, hoping Judy is alright.

—

Judy's POV

I watch in horror as my fiancee is beaten by this monster Saint Dane. I cannot turn away from the screen, until the chief pulls me away and into his office.

"Ill make this short, Hopps. I need you to sit this out. We will find Officer Wilde, but you cannot be involved. You are far too close to this case for it to do any good." He says. I look up at him. Then look back down.

"Sir, I can understand what you are saying. I will not fight for my chance to be on the front lines but please, let me be on sight. Let me be in operations. Please, sir, I love him and if I am not activey fighting to find him…" I break down in tears. The buffalo looks down at me, a brief sorrow crossing his gaze, before it turns back to the steely resolve we all know.

"…Fine." He grunts.

I look up, beginning to smile, but then I freeze, breath in, straighten up, and salute him. "Thank you sir. Permission to begin work to locate and rescue Officer Wilde." I ask.

"Permission granted, Officer Hopps. Go bring our boy home." He then salutes me back. "Dismissed." I drop my salute and nod, turning and heading quickly to the operations room.

Saint Dane has no idea who he is messing with.

—

 **I know this one is a little short, but bear with me, we have action coming all in due time. Until then, enjoy :)**


	18. First Clue

**Well, I know you all though the last one was a little on the short side, so I added a few ideas to this one. Hope you all like it.**

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I head straight for the command center, an armored van that we have in the garage. It is our mobile unit equipped with backdoor access into all ZPD systems, as well as room for a dozen heavily armed SWAT members, and an arsenal of weaponry. I climb into the fully loaded van and it takes off. I look at the driver, Officer Fangmeyer. He nods to me then focuses on the road. I turn my attention to the officers sitting in a circle around a table that is bolted to the floor of the command center. I hop up on the table and begin to speak._

 _"_ _First off, thank you all for coming here. It means so much to me, knowing that I have so many good friends and skillful colleagues out there searching for Nick." I smile at all of them. A few return the smile, but mostly, I see the faces of determined animals. "Alright, now I am sure you all saw the broadcast. That was live which means two things. One, Officer Wilde is alive and will most likely stay that way because any mammal who will only torture their…victim on screen, will inevitably kill them, but only on screen as well."_

 _I swallow hard at the realization that I may actually lose Nick. However, before the despair sets in, I swallow it down and I put on the steely faced determination that Nick had taught me._

 _"_ _The second thing is that they are still within the city, because the line they had was to all devices within its limits, something that is only capable with a hardline in to the cities central fiber grid." I turn on the saved file of the broadcast. "It was not sent over ZooTube or MuzzleBook, like some of the amateurs that we have encountered previously. In fact, based on our analysis, this signal was bounced off of twelve different hardline locations in the city simultaneously. That means either the Saint has some serious training on this grid, or he has help." I then turn to the team, making sure to make eye contact with every single one._

 _"_ _What I am about to say cannot and will not leave this center, understood?" I ask. They all show their affirmation, and I nod. "Alright, well currently only one mammal has the knowhow, and the capability to plausibly be Saint Dane's partner. That…is Special Agent Jack Savage." An image of Savage appears on the screen, with the insignia of DISAVOWED emblazoned across his picture. Underneath it shows the agencies that have recognized and acknowledged the burn notice we have on Savage. I look at them and notice only the ZPD has it taken off. The tags for Homeland Security, the FBI, or even the CIA, all show that they have not acknowledged it. The only other office that has is Internal Affairs._

 _Just then, another notification pops up next to Savages file. It is an image of me, with the same DISAVOWED insignia across it. I look in horror, then gaze down to see the burn was put out by the FBI, where Jack works. I jump for the phone but it already rings. I pause, then pick it up._

 _"_ _Hello?" I ask. On the other end, I hear the chief._

 _"_ _Officer Hopps?"_

 _"_ _It's me chief. What is this?" I ask, referencing the notice._

 _"_ _It would appear that the FBI did not care for our concern regarding their agent. However…" the screen suddenly beeps, and I look to see that we also have the CIA on our side._

 _"…_ _It would appear that our advisement worked elsewhere." I smile._

 _"_ _Yes it does, sir." The screen beeps again, this time showing that Homeland Security has marked me as disavowed. My breath catches, and I look at my team, then the chief comes back._

 _"_ _Listen, Hopps. This is going to be a bureaucratic nightmare. As of now, the full force of the ZPD will defend you. The head of the CIA, Chief Black, is on your side as well. We will keep them off your trail, but for now, you are our assault team. It is up to you to bring Wilde home and to clear this up. Until then, good luck." He then salutes the camera, a gesture I return and the screen goes black. I then turn to the team._

 _"_ _Alright, so as of now we have little to no support from anyone outside of this center. The FBI and Homeland Security are both coming after us. We have Internal Affairs, the CIA, and the ZPD on our side." I make sure to address each and every one of them in the eyes. "That being said, if anyone here among you would like to stand on the thin blue line back at base, there are no hard feelings. I will continue to hunt down my partner but that is not your fight, so you can leave if so necessary."_

 _I look around the command center, waiting for some mammal to step forward and ask to be excused. I keep watching until one finally does, a young wolf, who has only been on the force two weeks. I cannot expect him to fight for this, so when he steps forward and raises his paw, I nod._

 _"_ _Now as I said, no judgment. If you feel that you would better serve back at…" I begin, but I stop when the young recruit interrupts me._

 _"_ _Actually, officer Hopps, I was just going to say that I believe I speak for us all when I say 'we aren't going anywhere.'" I look at him in awe of the statement from someone so new. I look around to see nothing but nods of agreement from the other officers. This brings a smile to my face and a renewed vigor to my heart._

 _"_ _Alright then, lets go get Officer Wilde."_

—

Nick's POV

After the third beating I had begun to have enough. Now waking from the forth is just painful. I feel my ribs aching, the ones that aren't broken well on their way to it. My insides feel like I put them through a blender, and the extremities don't fair much better. Their are claw marks all up and down my limbs, and my head is covered in small scratches, although the biggest one by far is the diagonal scar he left across my eye.

I hang on the table he has my tied to, spread across with all limbs heading to each corner, the table itself propped up at an angle, so as to give him a hard surface behind me for him to punch. The metal is cold against my fur, and while I am still in my clothes I was taken in, they were not warm to begin with and they are now nothing more than rags hanging on my limp form.

He left a few hours ago, leaving me stuck their to suffer. However I have one glimmer of happiness he cannot snuff out. One he cannot shut off. 'At least it wasn't Judy.' I think. A simple phrase that carries a lot of weight with me. Every time he punches, or scratches, or touches me, I can only be grateful the roles were not reversed. Because if I had to deal with watching my mate, my poor little bunny, getting treated like this… I could not be held responsible for what I would do. I am only grateful she is out their, doing what she does best, her police work. Meanwhile I am the one in here doing what I do best, smiling my smug smile through gritted teeth.

Just then, the metal doors start squeeking. Although I cannot see them, the unmistakable high pitch of metal grinding on metal pains my highly sensitive canine ears. I cringe as the door slams shut. When I stop, I can here his pawsteps, slowly making their way towards me until he is in front of me. He then holds up a bag of Bug-a-Burger.

He turns and sets it down, pulling out two meals from the bag. Once he has it all unpackaged, he walks up to me with a burger. He offers it to me, but I growl back, causing him to hesitate. He then leans forward again and offers it more hesitantly.

"Look," He begins to speak. "You hate me, and I know that. However this was not my choice."

"Its not your choice to beat me because of who I love!" I spit at him, my words full of venom. If the camera isn't on, no need for my smirk.

"NO!" he shouts back, causing me to pause. He continues in the silence.

"I cannot tell you my motives."

"Because I wouldn't understand?" I ask.

"Because you would, Officer Wilde." he then offers the burger again, this time with me accepting it. Crickets were never my favorite but I will eat them all the same.

We eat in silence, as I watch him carefully. He moves somberly, acting slower than he does on camera. After we finish, him offering me the burger, fries, and even a drink he picked up for me, he turns to the table and slowly collects the trash. He then starts to speak as he cleans.

"I wish I could help you, but the best I can do is not kill you, If I can hold off for as long as possible, your partner might be able to find me, and save you." He pauses his work as he says this. I think on it then I realize, he took and officer hostage and beat him on camera, after breaking out of federal custody because he assaulted those very same officers previously.

"…You'll die." I state, simply pointing it out. Policy would implement live ammo when they take him, with no interest in prisoners. They would kill him on site once they find him. He nods as if to emphasize his confirmation, as well as to show he is fully aware of this.

"I will die."

"…If you let me go, I could help." I say. Looking him over, I should be expecting a hustle, him trying to get me on his side so he can get me to plead his case. Crazy or not though, letting me go could help him.

"You cannot help me, Officer Wilde. Because I don't need help. I am not the one in need of saving, or in need of protecting." he says. He then bundles up the bag of trash.

"Next show is in a couple hours, so do your best to rest." He then walks up next to me. I turn to the right to look him in the eye, but he does not look back. He keeps his gaze down and a frown on his muzzle.

"God forgive me." He whispers, while closing his eyes for but a few seconds. Then he takes a deep breath then straightens up, the same mask that I wear now on his own face, a facade put up to fool the world. He then heads off, somewhere else in the warehouse. I then look at the table, catching sight of Dane in a much happier picture. I strain to see who is in the picture with him and while I cannot get a clear view, I am sure of two things. One, the mammal in the picture is someone very close to his heart, and Two, is that they are not a jaguar.

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I look out the windshield of the command center. I watch as it heads down the freeway, expertly driven by Officer Wolford, notably one of the best drivers on the force._

 _I turn back to the team after another moment and clap my paws together. "Alright, so we have a suspected lead on our Saint Dane. We are headed to his last known address now, to see if by any chance a relative or friend is their aiding him." The team nods in affirmation. I continue on._

 _"_ _So he last lived at 6150 south Precipitation lane, Rainforest district. We are about five minutes out, so gear up and be ready to go." I shout out the last sentence, being sure to be as authoritative as possible. We have seen Nick beaten to near death three times already, and I have done all I can not to break down each time. The only motivation left is the knowledge that Nick needs me to continue to fight for him, while he does all he can to survive for me._

 _Every time that feed comes live, I have to watch in horror, but I also see one bright light in his eyes. It is the same light I can see every time he thinks of me. I smile for just a second on the inside knowing he has me to comfort him, even if it is in his mind. I just need to get him as soon as I can so I can comfort him for real._

 _My train of thought is broken as we slow to a sudden stop. I catch myself before falling forward, and I look out the window to see we have arrived. I reach over and pick up our upgraded standard issue firearm. Gone are the air powered tranquilizers. Thanks to the nighthowler case, we were able to derive a pellet form of neurotoxin capable of taking down any animal by connecting to the nervous system through neuroelectric signals. After contact with flesh, it is able to connect and then it proceeds to shut off the entire system. It lasts for hours and can only be undone by a specific antiserum the police have on file and under secure privacy protocols._

 _For a second, I wish I had a gun, but I quickly push away that thought, realizing that it is purely out of selfish rage that I would want to kill Saint Dane. Besides, two officers on our team are already cleared to fire under any circumstance where I either order it, or they deem it necessary, so I won't need a gun. However, in the case of Nick being tortured, I will do anything to stop it._

 _I get out of the van, followed by Officer Snarloff and Strypes, both flanking me. I approach and knock on the door. I hear shuffling on the inside and then a small crack appears in the opening. Standing there is a very timid looking female raccoon. 'This is odd,' I think, 'Raccoons are not naturally from this region, but I suppose I am dating a fox, so who am I to judge anyone on personal preferences. No matter how odd.' I then clear my throat and wave a small wave with an equally small smile._

 _"_ _Hello, Ma'am. My name is Officer Hopps. I am with the ZPD." I say._

 _"_ _Yes." She responds. "I recognize you from the news."_

 _"_ _Oh well I'm just doing my job miss. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew this mammal." I hold out a picture of Saint Dane. She takes it and I continue. "See, he is a fugitive and quite a dangerous mammal. Our records show this as his last known address so, any chance you know him?"_

 _The raccoon looks nervous, and I see her slowly starting to back off, raising her paws and closing the door as she states her denial of knowledge. I place my paw on the door and the other on my heart._

 _"_ _Please, he has taken the love of my life and I cannot lose him. Anything you know would be of great help." This causes her to pause so I continue. "See, on the news, he has live footage of him beating my mate…"_

 _"_ _Its not his fault!" She yells at me, causing me to pause._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" I ask._

 _"_ _Well…" she pauses then opens the door, inviting me in. When she sees the officers behind me preparing to follow, I see her tense up, so I turn to them._

 _"_ _Listen, boys. I will be fine. If anything bad happens you are literally two steps away. If I am not back in ten minutes, come in for me, okay?" I ask. They looks skittish of the idea, but I can tell that they are painfully aware of this reaction hesitance around them. Finally, Strypes nods and I nod back. I turn back around and follow the raccoon deeper into her house, letting the door close behind me._

 _I take a seat on the couch she gestures to and she sits opposite me in a chair. I pull out my notepad and carrot pen, inviting her to start._

 _"_ _Alright," She says. "Well, to start, Lucifer is not a bad jaguar. He is a very kind mammal."_

 _"_ _All due respect miss, but how could you possibly know him well enough to know?"_

 _"_ _Well you see," she pulls out a small picture in her pocket and hands it to me. I look down to see a very happy looking Dane in glasses with this very raccoon under his arm. I look back up at her, a very confused expression on my face, and I see understanding in hers._

 _"_ _He is my husband." She says._

—

 **How was it everyone? Good? Great! I love you all and I love this story. Thank you to all you** **faithful readers, time spent reading aside, I hope you are all enjoying this and know that I am thankful you exist. This is a great outlet for my otherwise messed up life, so thanks for supporting it and I will see you all next week. Feel free to PM any questions, comments, or concerns. Love to hear them all. And comments are the BEST!**


	19. First Big Reveal

**Hey there everyone. I did post this later on a Sunday instead of first thing, but that is because I wrote it all during Sunday. I had a roadtrip so I thought I would Use it to write. Have a good day and please enjoy my story**

—

Nick's POV

I have taken my fourth beating today, but this one was less than the others. It was clear that my captor was not happy with himself or his actions. His picture has since been moved, however, so I am unable to actually find out who he is. 'So,' I think, 'Let's ask.'

I watch Saint Dane, as he puts away his tools again. I clear my throat and his ears swivel towards me, but his head remains still.

"So, Saint Dane?" I start, "That performance, it wasn't as believable as the others." He simply grunts in return.

"Well, I was just curious as to why that would be. I mean, its not like anything else has changed. So, that means you have." I say. He stops what he is doing and lets out a deep sigh.

"I am going to need you to shut up." He says, his voice deep and sober, as if he could't decide whether to kill me or break down crying.

"Well, okay then." I say. He then glances off at something behind me, then takes a deep breath and speaks to me, never looking at me.

"Listen, officer Wilde their is a lot going on here that you just don't know. Someone I care deeply for is in grave danger and that is why I have to do this. Honestly, my hope is that officer Hopps is able to find us before I am forced to…up my game as it were." He says.

"What would that entail?" I ask.

"Your expiration, officer. Your expiration." He says coldly. I look at him in shock, but he does not say anything else. Soon after he leaves and I am once again alone. I sit there, contemplating his last words.

'He is worried that he will have to kill me?'

'Of course he is. He never wanted to hurt you in the first place.'

'Why is he doing this then?'

'Because someone is making him.'

'Right. Three guesses who.' I think. I'm sure that damn hare is behind this all.

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I sit in front of the raccoon as she finishes her story._

 _"_ _So, in essence, my husband is not crazy. He is being forced to do these things." She says. She spent the last hour going over their entire relationship. However, their was still no reason I see to him not doing it._

 _"_ _Ma'am, I need to know one thing, how is it you are sure he did not do this. I understand he is a kind man, but how do we know he did not…" She shouts out._

 _"_ _Oh because of his letter." she says, getting up and grabbing a letter off of her counter. She hands it to me and I read it_

Dearest love,

I am writing you this after a series of events have transpired, which I cannot tell you unfortunately. You see, their is a mammal that needs my help, and he has given me little choice in the matter. My point is that my name will most certainly be tarnished in the coming weeks. No matter what you hear of me, remember me as I am with you, and remember I always love you.

Yours in remembrance,

Lucifer Dane

 _I finish reading it and I gasp. 'So that is how she knows.' I think._

 _'_ _But how do we know this really is him. Or that we can believe any of this.'_

 _'_ _Well, we can count it as evidence same as everything else.'_

 _'_ _Well, lets see if she has any others then.'_

 _"_ _Ma'am…" I start._

 _"_ _Mrs. Dane, please." She says back._

 _"_ _Mrs. Dane. Do you have any other evidence like this? Or maybe anything else we could use. Anything at all that we could know about Lucifer would be helpful."_

 _"_ _Well, I don't know."_

 _"_ _Anything at all? Like where he has been, or could be? Or who he spends time with?" I ask._

 _"_ _Well of course I don't know where he is. The tv keeps showing him doing those awful things, but I never watch. He never wanted to be that monster they turned him into. But, if I had to guess, he would be in the warehouse district." She says._

 _"_ _Well why do you say that?"_

 _"_ _Well the letter." She hands me the envelope of the letter, postmarked from the warehouse district. I cannot believe this stroke of luck that I have fallen into. I have a legitimate lead on Nick. I look up smiling at the raccoon._

 _"_ _This is great! Thank you for your help." I hop up and head to the door quickly. "I promise to let you know how this turns out. And I promise to do what I can for Lucifer." I call as the door closes behind me. I run at the command center. I jump inside and shout out at everyone._

 _"_ _We have a lead!"_

 _ **15 min later**_

 _We are in the warehouse district, heading towards a warehouse leased out by one John Doe. When we figured he would be in the warehouse district, we were able to figure which collection of warehouses after we found tracks matching the truck we believe Dane stole earlier that month. We then figure out which warehouse specifically. We make it there, and stop right outside the doors. I call up our two wolves on the squad to tell if the Saint was inside._

 _"_ _Nobody is inside, Ma'am. But I am picking up a trace of someone below the warehouse." One wolf officer stated._

 _"_ _Beneath? Alright. Rush in, find us a way down!" I call out. We set up with Officer Trunkers and Officer Rydon ready to take down the door._

 _"_ _On my count. Three…Two…One…Go!" They charge the doors and they come of their hinges. We rush inside after them, weapons up and at the ready, while we scan for any way below. I follow Officer Wolferson as he sniffs his way through, eventually stopping at what looks like an old storm cellar. I look up at him and he looks at me._

 _"_ _Wilde is down there. I know it." He says._

 _I nod and shoot off the lock. We then open it and I am the first one down with two hops. I make it down and look around, seeing very little light, except for around one corner. I then turn back to the stairs._

 _"_ _Hold position here, I will proceed alone." I say. Before their can be any protest, I turn and hurry to the corner. I stop as I make it there, then slowly turn around it. When I make my way around, I see a stack of boxes and light behind it. I make my way to the other side of the boxes and gasp._

 _I look around the boxes and see Nick, tied up just like on the tv. I freeze, but he hears my gasp and looks at me, one eye swollen shut and his body very broken, but he looks at me and smiles despite everything. I smile back and laugh as I run at him and hop up, grabbing onto him in a hug. I squeeze him tight, but after a moment I am reminded of the events that happened as he winces in pain from my hug. I quickly let go and drop._

 _"_ _Oh I am so sorry Nick."_

 _"_ _It's fine Carrots." He says through gritted teeth. I chuckle at his tough guy act. Then I look for a way to help him down. I find a knife but no way to get up to him and cut him loose._

 _"_ _Hang on, let me get some help." I say. I then turn back to face the way I came and shout out._

 _"_ _Officer Hopps calling for backup. I have Officer Wilde here and he needs help now." I soon here paws and hooves running at us as all the other officers descend the stairs. I go back to Nick and soon I see the group, led by Officer Strypes come around the corner. The tiger sees me, then looks at Nick and pulls out his knife. He holds Nick with one paw while cutting the ropes off. Once Nick is free, he is slowly lowered to the ground, and I am right there, holding his head in my lap as he lays down._

 _"_ _Hey Carrots." He says. "How are things." He says chuckling._

 _"_ _Better now that you are here love." I say back, tearing up to finally have him back in my arms after so long being scared I never would. I hold him close, not letting go. I hear the other officers call for back up and a bus to come get him._

 _"_ _Everyone secure the perimeter and wait for the bus. Give me some privacy please." I say. The remaining officers nod and head out. I smile and pet his fur slowly, However, we are interrupted by a sudden voice over an unknown speaker. The voice of one Special Agent Jack Savage._

 _"_ _Officer Judith Hopps, I hereby place you under arrest for defecting from your sworn duties, coercing fellow officers into joining your crusade, and killing your fiancee, Nicholas Wilde, after your partner, Saint Dane did not." I hear him say. His voice cold as ice, and his words cold enough to send a shiver down my spine._

—

 **How was that, huh? Hate me yet for the cliffhangers? Want more? then give me a like, a follow, and join me next week**


	20. First Loss

**So their was a fair amount of positivity last week,** **including some very pleasing comments regarding this story as some of the best literature that particular reader has found on this site. I want to thank Madison89mecool, for that very kind comment.**

 **Their were also a fair amount of comments concerning a confusion to the last cliffhanger. Hopefully this sorts things out and I hope you like this chapter as much as you have liked the last. Enjoy**

 **—**

Jack's POV

I watch, from my secure offsite facility as the rook in my game is taken down by my opponent. I clench my fist as he is arrested and my opposing queen, Judy, runs in to rescue her pathetic king, Wilde, from the restraints I have him in. My stomach clenches as they exchange the most disgusting display of affection between each other. A fox and a rabbit sharing emotion. Sharing a KISS! This is an utter outrage and must be stopped. So, I reach for the microphone, attached wirelessly to the speakers in the warehouse.

"Officer Judith Hopps, I hereby place you under arrest for defecting from your sworn duties, coercing fellow officers into joining your crusade, and killing your fiancee, Nicholas Wilde, after our partner, Saint Dane did not." I say, a feeling of ice and liquor coursing through my system. I reach past the bottle of half empty Ruskkan Vodka to grab my radio.

"This is Special Agent Savage, calling in all agents. Officers Hopps and Wilde are in the building and clear to be taken. Repeat, only take Officers Hopps and Wilde, do not harm anyone else. We don't need any unnecessary casualties. Over?" I call into it.

"We copy Savage. Moving in now, Over" I hear. I smile as I watch from the other camera angles. Suddenly, ropes appear on the roof, with zip liners riding them in. A hatch opens up in the far corner of the warehouse, where other agents enter from below. I look to see the ZPD officers taken out quickly with tranquilizers, followed by his agents crawling out of their position to head in the same way Hopps came.

I watch with a smile as the officers look up from their sick love fest to see their exit blocked by agents in black masks. They turn to see the first team decending from the roof, tranquilizer rifles trained on the pair. They turn again to see the final team, coming out from behind the boxes and into the light. I smile wider.

'Too easy.' I think. I then depress the talk button on the radio again. "Bring the traitors in, Over and Out." I put the radio down as I see them paw cuffed and walked out.

—

Nick's POV

We are walked out of the building to see all the other officers knocked out, and the Command Centers consoles disables. The agents who are walking with us take us to a line of vans. they shove us in the center ones and they get in after us. They then place hoods over our heads, keeping us from seeing.

I feel them get in and I hear the engine start. They pull away and soon I can tell we are on the freeway. Which freeway is beyond me though. I try to listen, but their is nothing definitive enough for me to make out a location.

We are driven for what feels like close to an hour, transferred from freeway to highway to surface streets, until eventually we stop. The doors open and we are led inside a brightly lit building. They bring us into a room and I feel myself sat on a cold metal chair. The hoods are pulled off and I see two FBI mammals, both tigers, walking out of the interrogation room they have me in. I look over to see that Judy is not by my side. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and when I open them, I have the same determination I have learned after years on the street.

'Alright,' I think 'Let's lay it out. First, I gotta find out what happened to Judy. Second, find out where I am. Third, find out why the FBI would dare to arrest a recently kidnapped ZPD officer, as well as disable an entire squadron of them.'

I look around, seeing the classic one way mirror and the cold metal table with another, currently empty chair, on the other side of it. I close my eyes and try to listen past the door, but give up soon after starting.

"Judy always had the better ears." I whisper to myself. I then look up and call out to anyone listening.

"I don't know who is out their, but please take care of Judy. Wherever she is, take care of her." I say. I then look down, and await my fate, whatever that may be.

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I have been sitting in an interrogation room for the last half hour or so since our long van ride ended. I have no idea where Nick is and I can't hear anything past the thick concrete walls._

 _I hang my head low, eyes close as I wait patiently, while trying to think of a way out._

 _'_ _Okay, so the FBI did side with Jack and his burn notice on me. So I need to figure out how to get out of here and get back to the ZPD, or one of the CIA safe houses in the city.' Despite my short time with the ZPD, both Nick's and my abilities on the Nighthowler case brought us to the attention of the CIA. That could be the reason they sided with my burn, or it could be that they are not being manipulated by Jack from the inside. Either way, we have clear friends and enemies. 'Now I just need to find…' I start to think, but the door opening interrupts me as I look over to it._

 _I see an FBI wolf walk in, carrying a camera. He places it in the corner, and aims it at me. He then runs a cord to the table and hooks up a laptop to the camera. After he makes whatever adjustments he needs, he walks to the door and knocks on it. It opens after I hear the key unlock it, and he nods to an unknown entity outside. He then walks out and is replaced by Jack Savage._

 _He walks in wearing a combat shirt and cargo pants, with the classic blue FBI jacket over it all. He sets his coffee on the table and takes a seat. He clears his throat, then speaks up._

 _"_ _So, Ms. Hopps." He says._

 _"_ _Officer…Hopps." I correct him._

 _"_ _Not as of now. See, we are currently recording this encounter for evidence on your trial, which will certainly see you dishonorably discharged after you brutally murdered your partner."_

 _"_ _Why do you keep saying I did that, Jack! I never touched Nick" I say, but he looks up at me with a clear glare of 'We all know that is a lie.' "At least, not in that way. I love him, and he is alive." I say, but then I gasp, realizing that the first step in framing someone for a murder is…a murder._

 _"_ _So help me, if you touch one hair on Nick's head I will tear you to shreds. He has had more than enough torture already, and none of that was from me. I never beat him, that was all Saint Dane and the entire city knows it. After I get out, they will also know you employed him. We can all see that from the tape he put out, and the warehouse we found Nick in, where you had microphones and cameras already set up. " I say with a smirk. He looks back with a straight face, then turns to the computer._

 _After a couple minutes he turns back to me, then hits the spacebar on the computer. Suddenly, my voice comes out of it in perfect clarity._

 _"_ _I tortured Nick. I employed Saint Dane and after I get out, the entire city will see me tear you to shreds, Jack!" I look in horror at the computer, as I realize he now has all he needs to frame me._

 _"_ _Well Judy, I thank you for that. We will get this edited and while we do that, I will go deal with the pest next door. Then you are free to go. Of course, then you'll be arrested and receive a life sentence at least. That will be your punishment for your hideous crime." he says._

 _"_ _What did I even do to you, Jack?!" I call out, my voice cracking as tears stream down my face._

 _"_ _You did nothing to me, but instead you did it to all of Zootopia, forcing us all to watch your disgusting interspecies ways." He says. He then closes the door, leaving me to cry relentlessly, knowing I very well may have killed Nick, and knowing I am the only one who knows I didn't do it._

—

Nick's POV

I look over as the door opens and a very familiar rabbit walks in, and not the one I was hoping for.

"Hello, Wilde." He says. I look at him with an annoyed glare but say nothing, not wanting to give him the pleasure.

"Alright, well, this is rather simple. You see, Judy has decided to take the fall for your gruesome and cruel murder. So tragic, considering your public engagement your young age…All too soon. However, that is the way the cookie crumbles, as they say. So, I am sorry Mr. Wilde, but I have no more to say to you."

"That's Officer Wilde, to you, Jack." I say through clenched teeth.

"I don't care." He says. He then pulls out a .17 winchester super magnum, standard issue for all class B mammals on the force, since the introduction of bunnies like Judy and Jack. He aims it at me, and I see the purple handle, realizing it is the standard issue Judy had modified. He is going to shoot me with Judy's gun, and their is nothing I can do about it. So I close my eyes.

—

 **O M Goodness. What do you think? I wanna hear it all! And for those of you who look on Sunday for the chapter, I know that this and last weeks were posted later in the day, instead of around 1 in the morning, and that is because I have been on vacation. I am back now and things should resume as normal. I hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait for next week**


	21. First Death

**So, I have been told, as well as I have noticed myself, that the story I am writing, while enticing, is predictable. So, I decided to go against the grain. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Judy's POV

I stand in the rain, the cold numbing the pain I feel. Suddenly, the rain stops, and I look up to see Francine Trunkaby holding an umbrella over my head. I give her a curt nod, the only thank you I can muster, then I look back down and continue in my sorrow. It is a funeral after all.

I look over to the doors of the precinct as the body is carried out, so small and fragile, last I had seen it. It was almost as if looking at it through a dream.

'I suppose all mammals look like they are sleeping when they die. At least I hope they are.' I think, feeling tears start to stain my cheeks, but I hold them back, remembering back to the words that Chief Bogo had shared before the funeral started

 **2 Hours Earlier**

I am sitting in the bullpen, waiting in my usual seat, only this time, I am alone. I sit in a somber silence, which matches the room. Although it is full of officers from the entire precinct, it is silent, only a couple whispers and the occasional cough is heard. I look up as the door to the right is opened up, but instead of the usual cheering and stomping, their is only a silence, as a few dozen pairs of eyes follow the Chief as he walks slowly to the podium, places his glasses on his face, and looks down at the paper in his hands.

"Alright." He says, his voice tearing through the silence and sorrow like a hot knife. "We all know why we are here. However, I feel it vital to remind you all of the fact that this is our way of honoring the fallen. I understand and relate to your sorrow. However, we are the first line of defense that this city has, and as such we must do our best to show restraint. I would ask that with all that you have inside, you do not cry."

He says. Coming from any other mammal it would have sounded ridiculous, even silly. However his ever stoic complexion made it clear this was no laughing matter, and we all know why. It isn't out of cruelty that he asks this of us, but mercy. Save us from the media and the savage reporters who would have a field day with any teary officers.

"With that said," He continues, interrupting my thought. "You are all dismissed. The ceremonies are in the foyer, and following that we will be heading to the King's Star cemetery." He says, then looks at his paper one more time. "One last thing, Officer Hopps." He looks at me, and after a moment I meet his gaze. "If you would please stay behind a moment?" He asks. I nod in response and sit silently, my paws clenched together in front of me on the table.

When the last mammals have filtered out, and the door closes with a solid click, I look down, then take a breath and hop out of my chair and walk up to the Chief.

"Yes sir?" I ask, putting on the cheapest, most fake smile I have ever had, and yet it seems to work on Bogo. 'Nick would be proud.'

"Well, Officer Hopps," he says, kneeling down and taking off his glasses. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay." He uses the same voice I remember hearing a long time ago, back in former mayor bellwethers office when he tried to get me to stay on the force.

I look up at him, wiping the fake smile away and replacing it with a strong determination. "I am fine, Chief. I will be fine." I say. I then turn around and head out the door, but before I close it, I turn back to the Chief. "Thank you Chief." He nods in return and I close the door, heading to the ceremony.

When I walked into the foyer, I could feel eyes looking at me, their hesitant feelings of sympathy and sorrow radiating all around the room. I make my way to one of the chairs on the side and I sit down. I put my head in my hands, and feel the day catch up to me. My body is physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. I feel myself start to nod off, so I give in.

 **Present**

I am shaken from my memory at the sound of the hearse starting up, the body loaded in the back by the pallbearers and all the viewers headed to vehicles.

"Hopps," I hear, so I look up to see the familiar face of Officer Fangmeyer looking at me. I give a small nod to the tiger when he offers a ride, and I head off to his cruiser with Officers Delgato and Wolford.

The ride is quiet, the weight of the day heavy on all of us as we head to the cemetery. I watch out the window, looking as the rain falls on the car, trying to keep myself busy so I don't focus on the day. 'You cannot feel the pain.' I think to myself over and over again.

I watch as we pull into the cemetery with the line of other cars following the hearse. When we stop I open the passenger door and I hop out, making my way slowly to the grave. I pull out my pocket umbrella and open it up, lining up in the front row of the viewers, due to my size. I wait their, shivering and shaking, but hiding myself so nobody can see my breakdown. No matter what I do, however, I do not allow myself to cry.

I sit their, listening as his life is immortalized, not really picking up any words, but just letting the various speeches wash over me. I wait, once again wishing my fox could be their to comfort me, but I know that can't happen. I dip my head again at this thought.

I then look up and around at all the viewers. I then see an older woman who I assume is his mother. She is in shambles, tearing up uncontrollably while her tail hangs low. I feel my heart go out to her, and I see the officers near her come to her aid, helping comfort her. After scanning the whole crowd it would seem that she is the only relative that came. 'Then again,' I think, 'For all I know, that is the only family he ever had.' Thinking on that, I feel sadder, realizing their is a very real likelihood that he was raised with only his mother, and not the hundreds of relatives I am used to.

I then see the casket being brought in, and loaded into the mechanism needed to lower the body into the grave. I then watch silently, as everyone pulls out a rose, dropping it in the ground. I drop mine as one of the last, next to his mother. I then wait, declining the offer for a ride back, preferring to walk, and I watch as the grave is filled in. While I stand their, I feel a presence behind me and I turn to see his mother, her fur showing a grey very clearly gleaming through the once bright color it held.

"He talked about you often, Officer Hopps. You inspired him." She says, looking past me and at the grave that is being filled in. I took up at her, then I look down again.

"He inspired me. He helped me since the beginning. The very first case would not have been solved if not for him. He saved my life on that case." I say, thinking back to the nighthowler case that got us so close. I smile, remembering it fondly.

"Well, that is all I ever wanted. As sons go, he wasn't always the best, but I loved him none the less. I will always love…" I hear her break down again, and I look up, seeing the standard two officers come to the aid of our fallen officers family. The Officers helping her are rookies, as the assignment usually goes to the new guys since funerals like this are far enough in between, that each officer usually does the job once.

I turn back to the grave as she is escorted to the car. I hear it start up and head off, but I say still, watching each bit of dirt as it is loaded onto the casket. I stand their after the body disappears, as the grave slowly fills. I watch even as they finish the job, patting it down and walking away, the second gravedigger tipping his hat at me. I ignore him, not being rude, but just due to the grief I can feel.

Soon after being alone, I turn and slowly walk back to our apartment. I walk somberly, slowly crawling my way. I feel like a hole is in my life, missing due to the loss I can feel. I let the tears I have been holding back go, and I watch, as it falls off my face and hits the already wet sidewalk. I rub my face with my paws, and push slowly forward.

When I finally reach the apartment building, I look at my phone to see that the mere 5 block trip had taken me nearly two hours, and had done little to help how I felt. I look up, gazing straight into the falling rain, so I close my eyes and let it wash over me before heading inside.

I slowly climb the stairs, ignoring the doormammal as he grunts when he sees me. I make my way out of the stairwell when I reach my floor, and somberly approach the door. I pause, letting out one last sob as I insert my key and turn it, entering the apartment.

I look around, seeing the usually tidy apartment I know Nick likes to keep. I even see donuts that he recently picked up for me sitting on the counter. They bring on another wave of sadness. I then hear the water running in the kitchen. I draw my weapon with my ears fully up, listening for any hint as to what it is. I line myself up with the corner of the kitchen wall, take a deep breath, then spin around it, aiming my weapon in the small kitchen.

"Freeze!" I shout. I then see a very small fennec fox on my step stool for the fox sized apartment as he screams, dropping the glass in his paw and raises his paws in the air. I hear the glass shatter and I sigh, lowering my weapon.

"What're you doing here, fin?" I ask, and he looks at me annoyed at me.

"What the hell, bunny? You come in here shouting and waiving a gun around, then you ask me why I am here!" he shouts. I look at him with a straight bored face. He looks angry, then pauses, closes his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know this is all way too tough for you, girl. I'll clean this up. You go rest." he says. I look at him, then I give a small smile.

"Thanks for being here, fin." I say.

"Whatever I can do to help, bunny." He says, not looking at me as he is too busy pulling glass out of my sink with the care of a surgeon.

I shake my head and slowly make my way down the hall. I shrug off my soaked uniform after I close the door. After stripping to the fur, I put on a fresh pair of panties and a bra. I brush my fur halfheartedly, really feeling the weight on me. Trying my hardest not to cry, I turn and crawl into the fox sized bed that is just a little too big for me. I snuggle up close as I turn out the light.

I then feel the paw of my fox reach around, pulling me into a hug.

"You know you shouldn't do that with your stitches." I say, knowing Nick will push himself way too far just to help me feel a little better if I don't stop him first. I roll around to face him, seeing a strained smile on his face. I smile back and push him gently back onto his back.

"I am so sorry I couldn't be their for you, today Carrots. I know it was a tough day." He says kindly. I turn on the bedside lamp and kiss him deeply, with all the love I have.

"One of the worst days I have had. But all my days could've been like that if we hadn't saved you." I say, remembering back to just a couple weeks before, when we were kitnapped by the FBI.

 **2 weeks earlier**

I watch as Jack walks out of the room. The second he does, both the guards come at me. I close my eyes, expecting a beating but instead I feel the pawcuffs release. I look up at them confused.

"Officer Hopps, we apologize deeply for the ruse we had to set. This was our best way we had to prove that Agent Savage had his paws dirty. We caught the entire thing on a live feed transmitting to the bureau, both yours and your partners." He says, as he pulls out a tablet

I watch as Savage points my gun at the love of my life. I squeak and then the agent behind me speaks into his earpiece.

"All agents, plan is a go, neutralize Savage." he says.

The scene changes as Savage clearly hears the message, then turns to see two bureau rhino's tranq him before he can blink. I see him have paw cuffs put on as they release Nick. I run out the door and straight into his arms…

 **Present**

"That all could have been way worse." I say.

"I absolutely agree, Carrots. I had a gun to my face." he says. I look at his muzzle and I kiss it. I look around at the various medical devices that have Nick bedridden for another three weeks, causing me to sigh at the thought of not having him for that time.

"Best to keep that face all to myself then, huh?" I smile.

"Well if you want." He smiles back. I snuggle into his chest fur, loving his scent.

"So, the funeral?" I hear him ask.

"It was very respectful. I saw his mother their, even." I say.

"Wow, What was she like?"

"Very kind. Apparently I was a common topic of conversation."

"I would expect so. He idolized you more than Gazelle." He says.

I look up at Nick. "Yeah, I just wish he didn't have to go so young."

"Sometimes the best die young."

"He had a myocardial infarction, so I guess we really had no chance to save him."

"Why can't you just say heart attack like everyone else, Carrots?" He says, clearly teasing me. "I mean, the knowledge in your outfit makes this super sexy, but still, this student would rather learn anatomy, teacher." He winks and I roll my eyes, then lay back on his chest.

"Well, I will miss Ben." I say.

"I'll miss spots too."

I sit up after a moment and go to the desk.

"Where are you going, Carrots?" I hear Nick asks, but I ignore him until I grab what I am after and I turn around. I show him two shot glasses and a case of very expensive liquor. I go back to the bed and pour us each a shot, handing Nick's to him as he sits up.

"Carrots, you know I can't drink with all the medicine." He says. I shake my head.

"One shot won't hurt, and we need to toast." I say. He smiles a devious smile at me.

"Why Judy Hopps, breaking the rules? Maybe I am teaching you a thing or two." He winks and I smile and kiss him.

"Maybe you are." I say. I then raise the glass. "To Benjamin Clawhauser, a true friend."

"I hope their are endless donuts in heaven buddy." Nick says.

I chuckle, then we both down the shots. I return the items to the desk and crawl back in bed as Nick turns out the light again and cuddles up to me.

"I love you, Nick." I say, playing with the ring on my paw as I feel his on his paw, currently resting on my side.

"I love you too, Carrots." He says back. I smile and drift off, never wanting to be anywhere else.

'The day was horrible, but this night makes it all a little better.'

—

* * *

 **Nice and simple, just tell me what you thought? I wanna hear it all in the comments or in pm :) For those of you who do call me on it though, I have only two things to say.**

 **One: I hope you love the story.**

 **Two: How was this for predictable**

 **Until next time beautiful people, stay safe.**


	22. First Nightmare

**Good morning to you all. So i was planning on picking things up and reveal a little more deep story this week, however that takes a fair amount of drama and action, of which i had my fill this week. You see, I was involved in a car accident where my vehicle spun off the road backwards, all at 2 in the morning. I was the only one involved, and i am fine. the car is fine too, but believe me, the feeling of sliding that close to a tree you could be wrapped around is enough action for a week. so, fluff this week, more story next week. I hope you enjoy.**

—

Nick's POV

I hobble along the road to my favorite coffee shop, already late for my date with Judy today. I keep pushing, ignoring the pain in my leg, looking at the cast with spite as I use the crutch under my arm as best I can to ease the pain. I finally make it to the door and I yank it open. I walk in and look all over the shop, but I don't see Judy. I laugh to myself.

'So, I'm not the only one who's late, I see.' I think to myself. I then spot a clear table in the corner by the window, so I go sit at it. I look around, waiting patiently for the bunny. I figure she must have gotten hung up on a case, or in a meeting with the chief. I am lost in thought when a small shadow appears in the seat across from me. Only it's not Judy, but instead Selina, the bobcat is sitting their. I smile at her.

"Long time, kid." I say. She scowls at me and I start to feel uncomfortable. "Umm, I'm sorry, is everything okay?"

"You said you would take me in, but where were you when I got out of the hospital? No where in sight!" I hear her yell, clearly drawing the attention of all the other coffee patrons. I smile at them and turn back to her.

"Please Selina, you need to calm down." She then stands up.

"I will never trust you again." She then runs out the door. I get up to go after her, but I am blocked by the entire crowd. All of them shaking their heads, looking at me as a common criminal, a look I have not seen in a long time since joining the force. The mammals then start to get more aggressive, throwing their food at me, and I scream as I feel hot coffee and cold ice hit me. I am soon covered in the drinks and all their pastries. I look around, trying to see if their is a familiar or even kind face in the crowd. Suddenly, a very small fennec fox comes crawling out, standing in front of me and wielding his classic baseball bat of all things. At the sight of this, the crowd parts and lets me walk out with Finnick. Once out the door, I trip and fall right into Judy.

"Judy, thank goodness." I say, so very happy to see the love of my life. However, I get confused as she looks at me, tears in her eyes and fear very clear on her face.

"What's wrong love?" I ask, reaching out to take her paw. She retracts it quickly, scurrying away from me.

"Love you?!" she then gets up and runs away with the crowd. I go to chase her, but Finnick grabs my paw and with a surprisingly strong grip, he drags me back to his van and he tosses me in. I start to curl up and cry, feeling fear and doubt creep up into my heart and mind, wondering how it is that Judy could do that to me. Say those things to me after she knows better than anyone how I feel about being abandoned. Finnick hops into the drivers seat and looks back at me.

"Quit crying you baby, we are going somewhere safe." He then starts to drive. I don't even have the will to sit up and ask where that is. I just wait along the ride. I feel constantly scared, now unsure how this all could have gone so wrong so fast.

Eventually, I feel us slow to a stop, hearing snow crunching under the wheels of the van. The back opens and a giant polar bear paw lift me up. I don't object or move, not caring if I live or die. Without Judy, none of it matters.

I see we are being brought into the house of none other than Mr. Big. The polar bear brings me through the house and to the gangsters office. Once we get inside, I feel myself being set on the cold ground. I look up to see both Mr. Big and his daughter, looking down at me with major disappointment.

"I had such high hopes for you, my boy." I hear his say. "I am afraid the only thing left for me to do, is get you out of the city. You can never return." I hear this and feel a sense of dread come over me. I then see a polar bear with a bag approach. I get up to run but I am held up by a couple of big paws, I stare in fear as the back is shoved over my head.

Judy's POV

I sit at my desk, working hard on the current case involving a deer and kit smuggling ring. I keep pushing myself, knowing that I have to solve this case because for every day that I don't, another kit is sold for sex. I shiver at the thought, but then I look at the clock and feel a shiver as my worst fear is realized.

"I'm late for my coffee date!" I jump up and run out, going as fast as I can to the coffee shop five blocks away. I am sprinting their, knowing that for every minute I am late, it'll be another month of laughter and teasing from Nick because of it. I love the fox but he can be very annoying if he can catch me inconstant with my chipper, active, and always punctual self. I smile at the thought, however, of him and his teasing ways.

I finally make it to the coffee shop and I see a huge crowd gathered inside. I look around, trying to see if their was any special going on or any show happening. Not seeing anything, I decided to sneak my way in. Being smaller than most other mammals, I ducked under everyone and finally came to see all the mammals surrounding none other than my fox. I watch in fear as they call him terrible names, throwing all manner of coffee and food at him. He crouches down. I try so hard to get in front of everyone to stop them. but then I get pushed back.

I suddenly find myself outside. I sit up quickly, so that I can try again to save my fox when the crowd parts, and out walk Nick with Finnick. I go to grab him, and he trips, tackling me and covering me in food. I lift him up, after his weight and the fall knock the wind out of me. He then looks at me, trembling in fear. I feel tears stain my cheeks, hot after seeing the horrible things they were doing to my fox.

"Judy, thank goodness." He says, crushing me in a very big hug that did not help my lungs. He then gets up and sees my face, a look of concern covering his muzzle. "What's wrong love?" He asks. I shake my head, looking into his eyes, trying to tell him I love him.

"Love you." is all I manage to get out, a strained sound to my voice as I hear it. I then see a look of terror take over his eyes. I get confused, but then soon realize that he may have misheard me. However, before I get the chance to correct myself, I feel I am dragged away by the crowd. I watch him in fear as he is dragged into Finnicks van.

I finally free myself from the crowd but by the time I make it back, the van is gone. I look around, trying to spot it anywhere. I grab my ears, wringing them due to stress. I start to take deep breaths, calming myself.

"Okay, I need to think." I say to myself. "Track the van and find Nick." I then go back to the precinct. By the time I make it, an hour has gone by. I run straight to my desk and I start using cameras, all over the city, tracking the van as it goes every which way.

I start to notice their are a couple decoy vans that went around the city too. It becomes a game of three card monte, like the street hustlers play. I focus, following it everywhere. I follow for hours, Until I see the one I know is the real, stopped at Mr. Bigs house no more than thirty minutes ago.

I dive for my cell and call his daughter. Fru Fru answers the phone. "Hello?" she says, her squeaky voice coming clearly through my phone.

"Fru? Hey!" I say.

"Judy, hey girl! Listen, I was shopping the other day and I…" I interrupt her before she goes to far.

"Yeah thats great Fru, but listen, I lost Nick earlier today and I tracked the van he was in. I finally found it coming to your house. Is he their?" I ask, desperation leaking out of my voice.

"Oh Nick. Daddy sent him away." I hear her say. My heart drops at this.

"What do you mean sent away?"

" Well, he was no longer a welcome sight in the city so, we had to get rid of him. After all, he promised to adopt that bobcat and he never did."

I start to freak out. "That was both our faults. You cannot just blame him."

"But Judy, you blamed him first." I hear her say. The phone then drops out of my paw.

—

Nick's POV

I wake up with a start, panting as I feel myself hot everywhere. The nightmare I just had feeling so vivid and fresh in my mind. The feeling of absolute loss of control still deep in my heart. I take a deep breath, slowly calming myself. I look over at Judy and her sleeping form. I then gaze around the room, my night vision helping me see all the medical equipment on my side of the bed clearly, as well as Judy's wet clothes dropped on the floor and all of our furniture along the walls.

After I finally calm myself enough, I slowly dip my head, wrapping my paw around Judy as I do my best to go back to sleep, my life infinitely better than any dream, so long as I have her by my side. I begin to fall asleep, that is until she punches my muzzle.

—

Judy's POV

I wake up with a start, feeing a paw draped around me. I immediately let my survival instincts as well as police training kick in. I then punch the mammal right in the face. I then cover my own face with my paws as I see Nick reeling from my hit.

"Jeez Judy, what the heck." He says.

"Oh Nick I am so soo sorry." I hug him. He pauses from a moment, then hugs me back deeply. After a couple minutes of holding each other, I pull him away, holding his muzzle in my paws.

"Nick it was awful. I had a horrible nightmare that we had a date and I was late. I got their and you were being tormented by everyone in the store. When I finally got to you, I couldn't tell you how much I loved you because they dragged me away and… Oh Nick they told me that you were kicked out of the city." I then pull him close, letting his paws wrap around me and hold me close.

"Judy, I had the same nightmare, being treated like a second class citizen after I saw Selina. I got outside and you acted as if you couldn't love me. I was so distraught when they brought me to Mr. Big, and he kicked me out of Zootopia." He says, holding me tight.

We sit their for what feels like forever, enjoying each others presence, when I finally speak up after calming down my little bunny heart.

"Well this should tell us two things." I say. He pulls back and looks at me curiously.

"One, we should never let go of each other because that will just be utter chaos for us all." He smiles and nods at this. "Two, we need to make good on our promise. Selina gets out in a couple days, so lets go see if she would like to come with us tomorrow?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

He smiles down at me and nods. "This is exactly what we should learn from these dreams. That, and that we have nothing to fear about being married, so long as we love each other and stick by each other?" He says.

"Forever and always, sweetheart." I say.

"No matter what."

"To infinity and beyond."

We both smile widely and hold each other close. We slowly fall asleep, not letting each other go, not even slightly.

—

 **Hello again everyone. I hope you liked this little fluff. Especially the end. That was once something I said to someone who was very dear to my heart. Unfortunatly they are no longer so close, but the saying just felt right for these two. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I got so many comments last week and let me tell you, comments are by far my favorite thing to see. They brighten up my day. So comment and like and follow. Thank you and I love you all.**


	23. First Adoption

**Heylo everyone. I hope you enjoy this one. I brought Selina back, we are gonna go see the parents, and its even got a twist at the end. Hope you love it and keep reading.**

—

Nick's POV

I wake up right at 8:00 to the alarm Judy set for us, after our nightmare events leading to the decision to go back for Selina. I smile with my eyes barely open, a dopey grin on my muzzle that I can see in the mirror. I then turn to see my beautiful bunny stretching her arms high in the air, while her mouth is open wider than ever in a huge yawn, exposing all her teeth.

I chuckle then I tickle her, and she suddenly squirms and once I stop, she looks at me with a slight hatred. I smile innocently and kiss her deeply, which she gladly returns to me. Once I come up for air I smile.

"Sorry for the morning breath, love." She says

"Ha. I love it. It taste like Carrots, and I do not mean the vegetable." I then wink at her and she gives me a smirk back.

"Well in that case." She tackles me and smothers me in kisses.

—

 _Judy's POV_

 _I finish brushing my fur by 10:30, as I had it in quite a few knots just a twenty minutes prior. I smile at the memory, then I finish getting ready in my nice, yellow sundress. It had spaghetti straps on it with roses along the bottom hem. I come out to see Nick in his usual slacks, only a light red shirt and a yellow tie. I giggle and come remove the tie and undo his top button, then plant a kiss on his muzzle._

 _"_ _What? I thought it matched you." he says defensively._

 _"_ _It did, but it also made you look like a fast food clown." I respond. He then looks over at the tie on the bed and shrugs._

 _I turn around and head for the door as he grabs his keys. We then head off to the door and down the stairs, being sure to lock the apartment before leaving. Once we are in the car and going down the road is when I start to discuss the plan._

 _"_ _Okay, so we are going to get Selina," I say_

 _"_ _Assuming she does what to come with us." Nick adds. I look at him with a small smile, knowing he is right but not letting him know that._

 _"_ _Well it is pretty much a given, but yeah, if she wants to come. Then we head off to my parents house so they can meet the both of you." I say._

 _"_ _Where it is my job to be as impressive as possible." He jokes. I pull his arm into a hug, as to allow me to show affection while also letting him drive._

 _"_ _Nick, you need to know that no matter what it is that my parents think of you, you are my fox and I am your bunny. You got that?" I ask him, feigning an authoritative tone. He smiles without looking at me._

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am." He says, reciprocating the authoritative charade I had just performed. I chuckle and we make our way to the hospital._

 _After a short fifteen minute drive, we pull into a large parking garage, with parking for C class vehicles like this one on the third highest level. We go up and find a spot, then hop out and walk hand in hand to the elevator in our size. It takes us all the way down and we head out towards the main doors._

 _We head inside and go straight to Selina's room, the nurse recognizing us with a smile and a wave, showing she would sign us in. We head along the hallway until we make it, and walk in._

 _Laying in bed is the small bobcat with an angrily bored expression on her muzzle as she flips through channels. I then clear my throat and she looks over at us, her expression instantly curious. She then starts to smile but stops herself before it grows to wide and tries to play it off as a cool grin. The kind that says we were expected. However, I knew what it was. She was genuinely happy to see us, and I was happy to know that._

 _We walk up to the bed to take a closer look at her. Her wounds are all but faint scars, hence why she is about ready to be discharged. I look up at her gaze and I smile._

 _"_ _You are looking great Selina." I say. She smiles back at me._

 _"_ _Thank you, Officer Hopps, and thank you both for coming back. I was worried you weren't gonna check in again after I saw what you did last time you were here." She says, clearly discussing the proposal._

 _"_ _Yeah, sorry 'bout that kiddo. I was gonna come back but I got a little tied up." Nick says, while I chuckle at the quip. She giggles too, then responds._

 _"_ _I bet. This bunny looks like the type who would like that." She says, in a very fake whisper tone. They both crack up laughing, and I start tapping my paw and folding my paws as I glare at Nick._

 _Once he sees me, he stops and wipes his eye. "Sorry Carrots, it was just so well timed." he says. I roll my eyes then grab for the small messenger bag I had with me._

 _"_ _So, they are discharging you tomorrow." I say to Selina. She nods as I look back up at her with a folder in my paws._

 _"_ _That means you either need a parent or legal guardian at the door or you go to foster care. I know you would break out, but still. We were thinking, if you had some time to think on it as well since we last spoke, and if you decided to, we were thinking of becoming your legal guardians." I say, while opening the file on the table in front of her to show her._

 _"_ _Yeah, but their is a catch or two." Nick says. I look over to stop him but he winks at me and continues. "First off, you should know that means you meet Judy's parents tomorrow. So be prepared for that, and know you would not be alone. Second off, you cannot do anything that I would do, and you most certainly can never, ever, do any thing I would not do." he says._

 _We both look at him confused and he takes a breath to explain. "their is a small little light area where Judy works, and that is where you want to be." He finishes, and I turn back to her._

 _"_ _I know this is all sudden, but you should know we have thought this all through, so much so that we may have even overthought it. Either way, we decided it was time and we came here." I say. She then smiles a real smile after a minute._

 _"_ _So you came to save me, to take me back with you?" She asks. I smile at her an nod my head. She then looks at the papers, seeing that their is a place for her to sign, agreeing to us taking over._

 _"_ _Why do I have to sign this? I thought," she starts but Nick intervenes._

 _"_ _Well, normally when you have a parent or guardian and they are passing you over, like in an adoption agency or foster home, you don't sign a thing. But since you are alone, you get to decide." he says. She grins and picks up the pen, signing her agreement to allow us to parent her. We are all beaming at each other when the nurse comes in._

 _"_ _So are we all ready to check out?" She asks._

—

Nick's POV

We took a little under an hour to pack Selina up and load her stuff into my car, then we are on the road again. This time, headed straight for bunny burrow.

We are on the freeway when Judy looks back at Selina. "So we never really got to know each other, at least not without that undercover personality coming out and blocking us. I wanna let you know anything you want. So ask away, any questions." Judy says. I then pipe up. "Diddo for me kid. Hit us with whatever rattling around in your head." I say, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I know you are Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps, soon to be Wilde, and that you are both the inspiration to the city. You are it's heroes." She says, making Judy blush. I chuckle at hearing that. "What else?" I ask her.

"Well I wanted to know the real you, so lets start simple, what is your favorite color." She asks. Me and Judy then answer at the same time.

"Green." She says.

"Purple." I say.

Selina then looks dumbstruck before falling over in the back seat laughing. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." She says. We start to laugh with her and soon we are all laughing hard and having a good time.

Along the way we tell her all about us, and I learn more about Judy as well. I learn she grew up barely knowing her parents, having only two days a year worth or attention from them due to the amount of siblings she had. She did not care for any of it though as she had plenty of older siblings helping as well.

I learned that she had wanted to be a police officer since before the play she put on. She said it happened when she was in a musical in first grade and they wanted her to say something along the lines of 'Im a bunny and I farm carrots.' but she froze after bunny, then said she didn't want to farm carrots.

She then told us both of how before their could be too much protest to her comment, the class erupted in concern due to a small mountain lion cub named Jimmy who had gotten himself stuck in a tree. She told us how she used the teachers later pointer to focus Jimmy on climbing down the tree right as the ZPD arrived, and they gave her the same sticker badge she gave Fynn. I smile at the thought of a tiny Judy saluting the Tiger officer that had come to help.

I then share a story of myself. I tell them both how I had been an idiot when I was younger, to which Judy interjected, saying "You still are baby." causing me to smile but give a fake growl. I then focus on telling of how I had once stayed up all night with a few friends going cliff diving.

"So Finnick jumps and does a backflip even though I told him not to, and he hits his head like I figured he would. So now he is floating their and I dive in after him cause he is my buddy and all." I say. I look at them, feeling my movements get bigger and more animated, making me smile wider knowing I was slowly growing to trust both these girls.

"So he is back on shore and I am the only one sober enough to drive him to the hospital. I then pull him to a nearby jeep and load him in. I grab the keys off of one of the other friends of mine who had passed out. Once I had them, I was on the way as fast as I could to the hospital." I say

"But let me guess, that is when you met the boys in blue." Says Judy, causing me to laugh.

"Yup, that is exactly right. I got pulled over! I start getting really upset and agitated, needing to get Fynn Help, so when they come to my door, I yell out 'my friend is dying!' and they come running at the car looking in. Lo and behold they decided to escort me to the hospital instead of ticket me. So I hop back in the jeep…" I continue, loving the feeling of opening up to these two lovely girls on a wonderful afternoon.

—

Jack's POV

I shuffle along, my wrists and legs all cuffed together in an I shaped chain dangling in front of me. I am standing on a prison transport meant to move me from the jail house to the permanent prison system. I have just come from my trial where I was found guilty of attempted rape, attempted murder, attempted manslaughter, kitnapping, aggravated assault on a police officer… the list goes on.

I made no plea besides not guilty, bargaining with nobody despite my lawyers insistence otherwise. I am standing next to Lucifer Dane in the court room when they give us both our verdicts. While I was found guilty, thanks to a letter from Judy, Saint Dane is innocent, and therefore released.

I stand their somberly, not letting a single emotion cross my face, as I watch them undo my employees chains, while leaving mine firmly intact. I then look back at the judge for the specifics of my punishment.

"You are hereby sentenced," He starts, the old lion shaking at his words, but still showing a power that he hides behind his docile form. "To serve the remainder of your days with a double life sentence in Tundra 7, our most advanced, and most secure prison in the city." he then leans over the podium to look at me, and I raise my gaze to meat his.

"May God have mercy on your soul." He then swings his gavel and we are dismissed.

'That is how I ended up here' I think. I sit still, prepared for what is to come, when one of the guards feels it appropriate to speak up and mock me.

"Hey Jack!" He calls. I ignore him at first but he keeps trying.

"Mr Savage. Savage! Agent Jack Savage…" he keeps calling. After too many names I snap and turn to him.

"What!" I say, seething through my teeth with venom coating the words as I said them.

"How you feeling about prison?" He says with a smirk. I simply turn back to look straight ahead. I look out the small window of thick, bullet proof glass on the bus. Looking out over the city, watching it fade into night. Also watching the helicopter following us on my order, and hearing a couple cars outside with my advanced hearing. I smile and listen, as they go into action. Just like we planned.

—

 **Uh oh. Whats he gonna do? Well I guess we find out later ;) for now, though, I wanna thank you all for the nice comments you leave me. They warm my heart. I also love to see when each of you starts to follow me or the story cause that means that this really still interests you. So we will keep going until I find the end and can show it to you guys. For now, I hope you enjoyed and I cannot wait to see you all again next week.**


	24. First Christmas

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. I hope on this day, you enjoy a little present from me. This is particularly due to the holiday season. So enjoy**

—

Nick's POV

We finally arrive at the farm Judy grew up on. We passed the sign indicating 'Hopps Family Farm' a while back, and for the last ten minutes we listened to Judy point out all the fields and their intended uses. Turns out we came in on the west field road, and that is where they have their fall carrots, as well as corn, pumpkins, and other fall treats. They keep the other carrots on the inner fields close to the house year round, but the other fields they use one season a year. Next will be the north fields in winter with special cold loving crops, then the east in spring and so on.

When we finally make it to the big house, I look up. A giant four-story goliath stands before me. 'Still,' I think, 'This is not enough for over three hundred family member.' Judy had said that she had a fair amount of siblings living at home with her parents and all their own kits. Just then, as if she read my mind, Judy turns to look at me and smiles.

"We have tunnels running all the way to the edge of the outer fields, and on multiple levels." She says, turning back to the house as we walk closer to the house. "This way, not only can we fit about a thousand bunnies in the house, even though we only have three hundred. It also lets us manage our crops from above and below." She then stops and turns quickly, tapping my chest. "Now if you tell anybody that, I will have to kill my adorable fox, cause its a trade secret. So please don't do it."

I smile at her, and she smiles back. I then kiss her, and when I'm finished, She hugs me close and whispers in my ear.

"I don't wanna lose my fox over a trade secret." She then lets go and heads back towards the door. As I get closer, I look in and see a Christmas tree set up, as well as lights along the house. I grin at the thought of the lights on at night.

Just then the door to the house opens and two bunnies come out. One is a rather old looking farm bunny in over alls and a beat up old hat, the other in an apron and dress, both a little plump around the middle. I then look at Judy and she notices them as well.

"Mom! Dad!" She screams, running forward and jumping into their arms. They hug her and set her down, buying us enough time to make it to the porch. I stand about halfway up the steps, while Selina hides behind me at the base. Just as we come to a stop, Judy's parents notice us.

"Oh," Her dad says, surprised by our appearance. "Hello. You must be Nick, her partner?" He says, clearly asking instead of telling. I smile and nod.

"Yes sir, I am." I shake his paw. I then shake her mom's paw, as she continues.

"Well, you are very sweet to come out here for our Judy. Oh, and who is this." her mom says, referencing Selina. I reach out and put my paw around Selina's shoulder.

"This is my newly adopted daughter, Selina." I say. They then look at us with a very clearly fake smiles on their faces. The looks in their eyes telling the same story. The one where they think we are just the weirdest mammals they have ever seen. A fox adopting anyone, let alone a small bobcat girl has got to be a completely jealous move.

Her parents then turn to Judy. "Well, this is nice, but why did they come with you, dear?" They ask her, clearly confused. She then stands up tall and walks to me, putting her arm around my waist.

"Because Nick is my boyfriend, and…" she puts her arm around

Selina's shoulder. "Selina is actually OUR adopted daughter." She says, causing her parents jaws to drop. We wait in silence for what seems like eternity until her mom slowly steps forward. We all watch until she is right in front of us.

"Is this true, Nick?" She asks. I look at Judy, then back at her mom and I nod. She then turns to Selina. Simply raising her eyebrows, Selina understands and nods quickly. "Yes, ma'am." She says. We then wait until, to all of our surprise, she embraces the three of us. I am frozen until I finally accept it. I then close my eyes and hug her back lightly.

She releases us and backs up. She then looks at us smiling. "Well this makes you both family." She then turns back toward the house. "So come on in. We will introduce you to everyone." she then takes her husbands arm, who is still looking at us with his mouth hanging open. We then look at each other surprised before Judy smiles and leads us in.

"I knew she would understand." I hear her say. We walk right in and see a whole mess of bunnies tossing presents around. I look over to see what is going on. I suddenly see wrapping paper in mountains all along the edges of the group. I turn to Judy and tug her fur. She turns to me and I point to the group.

"So Christmas isn't for a week, what is this?" I ask. She giggles and comes up to hug me. "They are my brother and sisters kits. They won't be at grandma's for Christmas, so they open their presents now. When actual Christmas comes, we bring all the presents into the dining hall, and hand them out civilly." She says, smiling in my arms. I smile back then take her paw in mine while I wrap my other arm around Selina.

We make our way to a wall in the back of the house, which opens up to show an industrial sized elevator. I marvel at the sight as we step in and it takes us down. We go for about thirty seconds and it opens up on the first level, which causes me to drop my jaw to the floor.

The doors opened into the dining hall, which is directly under the house but is about twice as tall and three times as wide. It is a huge circle full of tables, multiple levels along the sides, and many different, intricate pieces of art covering the wall. Various statues sit periodically along the inside of the house, with a giant carrot fountain in the center.

We head in, and Judy's parents lead us along the outer edge of the hall. Most of the bunnies inside don't notice us, due to the massive amount of the chaos already happening. But then a couple bumped into me and Selina. I help her up then get up myself. Meanwhile the bunnies responsible look at who they took out.

"Sorry, didn't see you…" They freeze, taking a step back, until Judy notices and comes back to help me. She looks at her the two bunnies. They look up at me and then to her. "Aunt Judy!" They scream, walking up and hugging her. They then turn back to me.

"Who's this?" the younger of the two asks, a small, white bunny with black spots. "Well, Pam, this is Nicholas." Judy responds, smiling at me. She then points to Selina. "And this, is my daughter Selina." They then both look up at Judy, then back at us quickly. "Really?!" They both ask. Judy smiles and nods. The older one then whispers in Judy's ear. She smiles and nods again.

"Sure you can play with her, Kyle." They then jump up excitedly, then they walk up to Selina. "You wanna come play with us?" They ask her. We both nod at her, and she shrugs and runs off with them. I look at Judy and point back towards Selina.

"Doesn't matter how old you are, you are still a kit." I say with a laugh. Judy smiles at me then takes my paw and we hurry to catch up to her parents. In the meantime I take the opportunity to ask about the kits we just met.

"So those bunnies back their?" I ask. She turns to look at me then nods understanding what I was asking.

"Well Pam is the daughter of one of my sisters, and Kyle is one of the neighbor boys. I'm pretty sure they have a thing for each other." She says. I nod and head into the study that her parents had just ducked into.

Once inside, her mom closes the door and gestures for us to sit down. Her dad then sits behind the desk as her mom pulls up a chair behind her husband.

I sit and Judy sits down to the right of me. I start to get so nervous that even my classic mask is unable to hide it. I wait patiently until her dad finally speaks.

"So, you are in love with my daughter?" He asks. Short and simple. I then look him in the eye. "Yes sir, I do. With all my heart." I say, fully confident in my answer. He nods slowly, licking his lips but never smiling. He then takes a breath and looks at me, then to her. Once he comes back to me, he smiles a little on the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about a fox dating my daughter, but you are defending the whole city of Zootopia, with her. So if the entire city trusts you to have her back, I am a far cry from saying different. So please take care of her, and you and I will get along just fine." He then gets up and comes over to hug me, I get out of the seat and kneel down. He pulls me into a hug and while their, he whispers in my ear. "If you are gonna have kids, though, you may wanna ask for her paw." He then lets go smiling.

Later on, after a nice day and a lovely meal, we are heading to a corner of the house on one of the many sub levels, and I turn to Judy as we walk, letting Selina get ahead.

"That was pretty good. Now, you just gotta meet my mom." I say. She then looks up at me, beaming at me.

"I would love to."

—

1 week later

 _Judy's POV_

 _We get out of the car in front of a small, quaint home that I imagine was perfect for two foxes. During the drive over, Nick offered to fill both me and Selina in on his life. If we asked, he would answer, but only until we got to Rolling Hills, where he grew up._

 _First off, I found out Rolling Hills, much like most other city developments, fell quickly to a less than friendly crowd of predators and the more dangerous prey. The reason Nick had moved here with his parents was because his dad had gotten a job nearby when Nick was only three. By the age of ten, his father had left. He was told it was overnight and without a word, but Nick says he remembers a lot of fights. The arguments never seemed to end for him._

 _Once his dad left, his mom did what she could for them, working two or three jobs and keeping up with every bill. She did it, however, and then Nick got into hustling, sent her the occasional check to repay her and keep her afloat, and the rest is history._

 _Once we were out of the car, the door opened and out comes a kind looking older fox. She is in a skin tight purple dress that comes to her knees, while her hair is done up just right to accent the aging grey instead of hiding it. She smiles down at them and waives. No matter what she said, I have to admit Nick's mom is gorgeous._

 _We slowly head up the stairs and Nick embraces his mother. She hugs him back tightly, then turns to me and Selina. I stand their, prepared for the third degree like my parents gave Nick, only to be met with a hug._

 _"_ _Oh my dear, Nick has told me so much about you." She says, look at me after the hug. She smiles then turns to Selina. "And you, little one. I am you grandma, and therefore, if you need anything, just ask grandma." She then winks at the child, as Nick finishes with the last boxes to my room. He then collapses on the bed. After a moment we are joined by Selina and Nick's mother. Selina takes the chance to hop up into her family very quickly, nearly crushing my lungs._

 _"_ _So, Nicholas, why don't you tell me how this all started. Then we can go have some great dinner."_

 _Nick smiles and nod, then I do the same. "Of course, Mrs, Wilde." I say. She looks at me, then chuckles. "Call me Karen." She says, and we all smile at that thought._

 _"_ _So, It all started with, a jumbo pop." He says, clearly following his story. The story of how our life began, told in segments of firsts._

—

The bar is almost empty, with only a couple patrons left. One pair of tigers are in, dragging their friend out after about three too many, while another, smaller mammal sits in the corner. He sips on his fourth double scotch that night. The bartender watched him for a minute as the tigers finally leave, then he heads over.

The bartender picks up the empty glasses then addresses the mammal. "Look buddy, Its one in the morning. I would like to go home. So, if you could, please finish that so I can get out of here."

The mammal pauses, seemingly thinking. Then he downs the glass, hops out of the booth, then tosses the money he owes onto the table. He walks outside to be met with a brisk cold wind. He turns to his right to see a his car, alone in the parking lot. He heads for it when he gets a call. He looks down and then answers the call.

"Hello." Jack says, his voice cold and steady despite being perpetually plastered.

"Yeah boss," a female voice responds. "You coming back to the safe house? We think we got somthin you gonna wanna see." They say. Jack thinks, then nods. Realizing they cant here him, he subsequently answers.

"Yes, I will be back in a bit." He then waives down a cab, knowing he cannot drive.

Once in the cab, he pulls out a small, tattered envelope. It is a light pink and it looks as if it has been through utter hell. he slowly opens the envelope and reads the words he has come to memorize, while looking at the picture inside.

It is a simple photo of him smiling while holding a bunny about his age, with a very small bunny in their arms. The letter is simple. Words of affection he never shares, never reads aloud. Words he will take to the grave.

Behind it all, however, is a newspaper clipping, with a picture of an investigation scene and a very clear title.

 **"** **Mother and Daughter Found Strangled to Death"**

"It is a tragic scene that autorities came upon this Christmas morning, finding a mother and daughter rabbit strangled in an alley. While little is known about the murder as of yet, a group of interspecies extremist seem to be the cause. The victims, Mary and Annabelle Savage, are survived by a greving husband adn father, Jack Savage…"

The article continues on, telling about their past and their lives. Jack never has the courage to read past the first paragraph. He then holds the picture close and a single tear falls down his face.

"I love you both so much. Merry Christmas." He says, remembering the last words he ever said to his wife.

—

 **See guys, Jack isn't all bad. I hope you liked that :) Merry Christmas**

 **P.S. I like to think the best of both Judy's and Nick's parents. Most stories have chapters dedicated solely to earning their respect, or they even have entire stories on the subject. I didn't want mine to focus on that. I hope you enjoy the change of pace**


	25. First New Year

**HEY YOU GUYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND DON'T KILL ME CAUSE ITS LATE. READ THE AUTHORS FOOTNOTE AND ENJOY**

—

Judy's POV

I am scrambling around the kitchen, doing my very best to set up all the party favors for everyone. We had invited over most of the police force, when we remembered a lot of them cannot even fit in the building. So we arranged to have it at Nick's Mothers house, which is surprisingly big for just one fox.

We wanted to celebrate the New Year with friends and family alike, so we asked them all to be here. At first, they all seemed a little put off about coming, but in light of our recent loss in the department, the Chief insisted everyone come over.

I am really excited to have them, but it means that now I am having to cook for several animals bigger than be by a lot. I got some help, but after making the third five pound batch of queso dip, I was pretty much finished with the whole thing.

I look up from my mixing as I see Nick, entertaining Selina. He looks up at me and smiles, his perfect half lidded grin that I have grown to love. I smile back at him then continue preparing all the food.

Once finished, my ears perk up and sure enough, a moment later their is a knock on the door. Nick is already waiting for it, and afterwards he walks by me and whispers "I love your ears, Carrots." down to me. I blush then proceed welcoming guests.

—

Nick's POV

I watch from the couch as Judy shows everyone around, guiding them through to the living room and putting on the HFL. Hoofball is one of my favorite sports, but it isn't so much fun to watch. I become grateful when Officer Fangmeyer changes it to the New Years Show, with the ball dropping and all the memories of the year. I am soon joined by Judy and I place my arm around her, making her blush like I love to do.

We start talking and reminiscing the year, with plenty of comments my way, hoping they don't have the year I have had. I just smile and look at Judy at this point, knowing I loved my year, no matter what is said. Because this is the year I got to finally be with Judy.

As I look at her, she hushes everyone and directs that we look at the tv. I turn to see that they are putting on a memorial for all the famous fallen in the year. Mostly celebrities, but this year, a certain overweight and spotted companion of ours was featured. It made Judy tear up and it even got to me a little, so I pulled both her and Selina close as we hugged it out.

—

Jack's POV.

I sit, drinking my third shot of vodka in my hideout. I watch the New Years Countdown show, just a few minutes from the even. I then start to think back on the year that I have had.

It started off terrible as always, with me going through another holiday without my family. Then I heard from some coworkers a distinguished officer of the ZPD was their first bunny, and a female. I started to grow very fond of her, then after a little digging, I saw the obvious affection she showed her fox partner, even before everyone else. I started to understand, but the more I though of it, the more I realized it was another opportunity that the interspecies community has taken from me. Their are hardly enough intelligent bunny women going around without foxes snatching them up.

I remember spending more time focusing on it, then seeing that rallies were starting to turn to riots in other countries over the idea of interspecies relations. I then remember seeing my cause and my purpose. We had to stop them here, or they could climb to riot levels and that is how we lose good, innocent lives.

I then spent months forming a plan. The idea was to get him shames, and force the idea of interspecies relations from their heads. Then once I sway her to come work with me in the agency, we can work together to stop it globally. But they had to go mess it all up. Now I am shamed by the agency, the government, and the country. All out of revenge for my beloved wife and child.

I start to grow angry, so I grab the bottle and begin to throw it, only to stop and realize what I am doing. I then slowly open it and pour a shot, then close it and set it down. I take the shot, then turn back to the tv.

"Next year, that is my year." I say.

—

Off in the distance, gathered around a fire is a group, one of whom has binoculars on the hideout of none other than Jack Savage. They watch him as the radio they have gives a two minute warning for the countdown in to the new year.

They watch him quietly, waiting for a move. He just sits their, however, only moving for more alcohol. Then one of the members speaks.

"Has he moved yet?" The first asks. The second smack him.

"If they had, she would have told us." the second says.

"I was just asking." Argues the first, as he rubs his now sore head.

"Quiet." The female with the binoculars says. "I just want quiet." And with that came silence, only broken by the beginging of the countdown on the radio.

Ten

Nine

"Soon, my friend." She says. "Soon."

—

Jack's POV

Six

Five

"I will have my revenge on those who have scorned me."

—

Nick's POV

Four

Three

I look around, smiling at all my new friends, amazed at what can change over the years. Then I feel my muzzle yanked to look at Judy, my best part of this New Year's and any other.

—

Two

One

I smile up at Nick and kiss him, happy to finally have a New Year's Kiss, as well as to have a loving, caring, and loyal fox by my side now and forever.

 **Happy New Year to you and yours. I know this one is a little late, but I had to work on New Years. However, Last Night was amazing. Ill give you a brief idea. I got to go to a club, and danced the night away. Their were cute guys and hot girls everywhere, and the dancing was so fun. My ears are still ringing.**

 **Now your mission, should you choose to accept it. Leave a review, and add in what you did for New Years. Leave it as a review so everyone can see the wide range of options for next year, or so we can all see the fun you had. If you are shy, its okay to pm, but I wanna hear about all of your guys' holiday.**

 **Till then,**

 **Tron1997**


	26. First Big Scare

**WELL, THE END IS IN SIGHT, READERS. I KNOW THIS IS A LONG STORY, SO I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS FAR. GIVE YOURSELVES A PAT ON THE BACK IF YOU STILL REMEMBER THE STORY, CAUSE NOT EVEN I REMEMBER IT ALL. SO, I CAN SEE WHERE THIS STORY WILL END, AND IT WILL BE AT THE WEDDING. SO THAT LEADS TO A BIGGER QUESTION, AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ENJOY**

—

Outside the hideout of Jack Savage

A mystery trio looks in on the bunny as he does his paces. They have been watching for a week now and their leader has finally decided to approach him, after being completely sure he has been cut off from all legal operations and his agency has disavowed him for sure.

Upon reviewing the layout of the block across from them, the leader calls for them to move in. Under the cover of night they quickly cross the road and approach the hideout. They then enter the abandoned building and head up to the third floor where the reclusive ex agent is hiding.

Once reaching the floor, the leader orders the other two to hold their position, then approaches alone. She walks calmly and assured of herself as she comes into the light and stands calmly in the open doorway to the hideout.

Agent Savage feels the presence behind him so without looking away from the window, he addresses his new acquaintance.

"May I help you with something?" He calls over his shoulder, listening closely for the attack he is sure to hear coming soon. However, he is instead greeted by a high pitched voice he remembers from a few months prior.

"Oh not much, sir. I have just been observing you for some time now and my business partners and I all feel that it would be prudent to offer to an invitation into our organization." the voice says, clearly sure of herself and sure of his answer before he even says it.

Jack smiles and turns to see all but her head in the light, as she still wants to keep some form of anonymity.

"What do you mean by 'organization?'" He asks, putting air quotes around his final word to emphasize a point.

"Well, we feel similar to you in the standpoint of interspecies relationships being rather cruel to the general public, however unlike you we do not blame the couples as a whole, and therefore do not punish both partners." She states. "Our research shows that the leading dominant side to most of these relationships is the predator. No other factor comes close to as big of a gap as as that. The dominant is not always the male. Its not always the fastest, strongest, bravest, or kindest. It is, however, almost always the predator."

"So?" Jack asks, clearly becoming annoyed.

"Well Mr. Savage, we are saying your kidnapping and public torture of Officer Nicholas Wilde was rather quite effective, and much more so than murduring the couple together, as the former provides and opportunity to show a grieving partner, whereas the latter only shows both at rest together." She then steps into the light entirely to show a curly white coat, and while being short, she also shows a remarkable composure that could rival that of a lion.

"Therefore," she continues. "We would like to use your knowledge, as well as our numbers and reach to ensure that we can bag and tag as many predators of interspecies relationships as possible. This way we can ensure that they are properly reeducated or disposed of."

Jack looks at her in disbelief. "Are you asking me to…" He is then cut off.

"WE are asking you to help us locate, obtain, and then either reeducate or kill all the predators currently involved in an interspecies relationship. With our reach and your knowledge, we could have a big breakthrough in our cause."

Jack pauses, then turns to go to the bar in the corner. It is simply a cabinet on the floor stocked with alcohol, with various glasses on top. He grabs a smaller glass, then some ice from a bucket and drops a piece in. He then pours straight whiskey into the glass and takes it to the couch opposite the chair that the stranger is currently occupying.

Jack sits in the chair and looks down. He doesn't look at anything in particular as he is thinking rather deeply, and upon seeing this the intruder stays silent and waits for a sign that his thoughts have subsided. Jack takes a sip of his drink and considers the pros and cons of the decision deeply. After a moment, he turns to his new friend and smiles a small, knowing smile. He then holds out his paw and offers it to her.

"I'm in." He says, proudly showing his support to her cause. She smiles and puts her hoof in his paw. They shake and she gets up to leave.

"Great!" She says as she gathers her things. "I will have someone come by tomorrow to move you to one of our nicer facilities. You needn't worry, as we have all the best technology and manpower. We can ensure you remain anonymous as well as maintain your privacy.

He smiles and nods. She smiles back then heads out, but once she reaches the door, the rabbit behind her calls for her one last time.

"Do I at least get the names of my new associates?" He asks kindly as he gathers his drink, again refusing to look her way as they speak.

"You cannot know theirs, but you may know mine. I, am Dawn Bellwether, and I am excited to start working with you." She says.

He then pauses and looks up, thinking. "Bellwether. Where have I heard that name. Wait, you're the sheep that Officer Wilde helped…" He says as he turns to look at her, but he sees she has already left. He then pauses, but soon runs to the window to catch one last glimpse of her. He sees her heading up the hill opposite his hideout, trailed by two other mammals, a horse and a zebra.

—

Nick's POV

After all the excitement the prior few weeks, and the last couple weeks of downtime and family visits, I find myself back in our cubicle, filing paperwork for all the time I was being tortured. They took multiple statements as well as ran many different psychological and physical exams on me. I turned out to be in much better shape than most who go through what I did, and I personally believe I have Lucifer to thank for that.

He felt pity on me and theirfore did what he could to keep me safe while not pissing off his boss. I smile at the thought until I remember that because of what he was forced to do, he is on the run. Luckily I got to his family and me as well as Judy explained the actual situation, so they still trust him, but he will be hard pressed to see him again.

I am drawn out of my day dreams as an adorable, upside down bunny head looks down at me, her violet eyes glowing to me. I had been leaning back in my chair, causing me to be almost laying down in the chair.

I smile up at her with my trademark grin. "Hey Carrots, what's up?" I ask, seeing her smile as I sit up and she heads over to her chair.

"Not much, but I have heard a couple things." She says, smiling at me and saying it in such a way that she knows means it is a juicy subject and she really wants to share it. My smirk grows to a grin and I spin to face her.

"Oh do tell." I say.

"Okay, well apparently Officer Fangmeyer has a son, and apparently this son has something of an affection for Selina." She says. I gasp in an overdramatic fashion.

"No way!" I call out, paw on my chest as if I were a southern belle feeling offended. She rolls her eyes at me and continues.

"Well, it seems they got paired up in school and they bonded over their mutual agreement that the police are awesome."

I laugh upon hearing this. "That is amazing, Carrots. So what do you think she feels?" I ask her

"Well I am not sure, but I have noticed a sort of lightness to her step and a gleam in her eye over the last couple days." She says. I then reach for my bottom draw and start sifting around inside.

"Nick, what're you doing honey?" She asks me.

"Looking for my gun." I say casually

"Why?" she says, clearly becoming worried for me.

I then pull out my loaded pawgun and holster. The firearm is kept by every officer but rarely seen as we have tranquilizer. I slide out the clip to ensure it is loaded, and then I slide it back in and cock the weapon back.

"Nick, why do you have your emergency firearm!?" Judy calls out. I smile at her again.

"Because if their is anyone who has the hots for my daughter, adopted or not, I have to protect her as the big, bad dad." I say. She pauses, then doubles over and falls out of her chair laughing. I start laughing too, until I hear her stop suddenly. I turn to look at her curled up on the ground where she fell in pain. I jump down and I am at her side in two seconds.

"Judy, are you okay." I ask. She starts to struggle but for whatever reason fails to breathe. I slowly move her to a more open space on the floor and lay her flat on her back. I sit her their and as I prepare to do chest compressions, the grabs my paw and stops me as she once again starts to breathe normally.

I let out a sigh of relief, and then lean down and hug her. She tenses up out of surprise, but then giggles and embraces me. After a moment I release her and look down at her.

"Are you okay, Judy?" I ask. A simple question with a not so simple answer.

"Yes, Nick, I am fine. Listen, I have been having that for a couple weeks now, so it is okay. I just feel it for a minute, then it goes away. No big deal."

I feel taken aback, shocked at her lack of concern over a clear medical issue. I help her to her feet and then into her chair, where I kneel beside it and look closely into her eyes. I take a deep breath, then address her.

"Carrots, I feel like you should see a doctor about that." I say.

"What is a doctor going to do, Nick? I just get winded sometimes. It is nothing to worry about."

"But you get winded from nothing. At least see the company provided nurse."

"I am not going to go see anyone, Nick." She says.

"Carrots, I…."

"I am not seeing anyone about this! That is final!" She shouts out. I freeze, then put my paw down and fall down on my knees looking away. I close my eyes, then I turn back to her with a very assertive look.

"Listen, Judy, I….I cannot lose you. Now I know that you are you. You have to be strong, and brave. Independent as ever. However, I just wanna ask you, as a favor to both Selina and I, can I please just take you to the clinic for a quick check up?" I ask, pleading with her with my eyes. She meets my gaze, then rolls her eyes and nods.

"If it will make you feel better, then okay. We can go." I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

—

Judy's POV

I sit patiently in the clinic, while Nick is to my right and he is so nervous I can see him shake. I am absolutely sure that his foot would be going a mile a minute if he were a bunny. However, as a canine, he shakes as he grows nervous, a sort of oddly fast vibration throughout his chest that shows a significant sign of fear or concern. I remember reading about it when studying at the academy, and then seeing it a couple times, mostly when I did something reckless. He would always look at me after and smile, but he would be shaking.

I reach over and place my paw on his thigh, and he slowly calms down. He looks at me and smiles, and I smile back. That is when the doctor comes out and calls us back again. I look up at her, then over to Nick, who looks just as confused, as well as worried. I get up and take his paw as he joins me and we walk back.

We are led by a small porcupine nurse, who seems to be growing older, judging my the grey in her spines. She is wearing purple scrubs with a white lab coat over it. She notates info on her clipboard and calls out demands as she makes her way to our room. She leads us to exam room three and we both enter, having the door shut behind us by the nurse. I look over at Nick again, obvious concern flashing over my face as I have never been called back into the clinic before.

Nick sees this so he quickly hugs me and pets my ears back. "You will be absolutely fine. I got you." He says, over and over, slowly repeating it to me. I nod my head after his third or forth time, and that is when we are joined by the doctor. He is a larger bobcat with his own grey hairs and a very kind smile. He is in a white lab coat with green scrubs underneath, and a pair of glasses on his muzzle. We separate quickly and brush down our fur as he smiles a knowing smile at us and takes his seat.

"So, Ms. Hopps, you are probably wondering why you are in here?" He asks, clearly wanting an answer as he looks at me. I nod at him and he chuckles.

"Well don't worry, you are not dying." he says, smiling as he looks through my chart. "We ran a lot of different tests on you and found your breathing could be due in part to your stress in your life. Perhaps with your partners recent kidnapping, you have been a bit higher strung." He says. I smile and let out a sigh of relief, but then I look at Judy, who is still concerned.

"Wait, you said that that is part of the reason, or that it could be."

"That is right." The doctor says.

"So what is the main cause?" She asks. I then see her point and look back at the aging bobcat, equally curious.

He then looks between the two of us, then to the ground. He removes his glasses and rubs his eyes together.

"Well, Ms. Hopps, their is no easy way to put this, so I will just tell you straight out." He says, I tense up and I feel Nick squeeze my wrist hard. However, before I can get him to release his grip, the doctor speaks.

"Judy, you are pregnant." is all I hear before I faint.

—

 **ALRIGHT, TIME TO GET SERIOUS. WE NEED TO DECIDE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. THIS STORY WILL END AT THE WEDDING. THAT MAY INCLUDE A BONUS CHAPTER TO THE XXX STORY I HAVE ADJACENT TO THIS ONE, I AM NOT SURE. IN THE MEAN TIME, I NEED TO DECIDE IF I SHOUD WRITE ANOTHER STORY. I CAN DO A FEW, FOR EXAMPLE IF ANYONE HAS SEEN THE MOVIES 'SING' OR 'MISS PERREGRINE'S HOME FOR PECULIAR CHILDREN' I HAVE A SMALL ROMANCE FOR THE ASH IN SING AND MILARD IN THE SECOND (NOT WITH EACH OTHER AS A CROSSOVER, BUT TWO SEPARATE STORY IDEAS). OR, I COULD ADVANCE THIS ONE A FEW YEARS IN A NEW STORY WITH THE KITS. OR IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON SOMETHING THEY WOULD LIKE ME TO TRY MY HAND AT, THEY CAN PM ME. OTHERWISE, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT YOUR OPINIONS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AS ALWAYS AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK.**


	27. First Deception

**Good day to you all. It looks like this story will have a sequel but it is not out yet. In the meantime, I hope you like what I cooked up for you today. Be sure to follow**

 **—**

Nick's POV

I look over at the doctor in shock but then I feel Judy go limp in my arms. I look down at her suddenly and then carefully lay her back to the bed. I start to fan her while I interrogate the doctor.

"So do we even know how far along she is?" I ask him.

"While I would roughly estimate up to two months already." I think back and remember that is right around when I was kidnapped. Right around the time that I first asked her to marry me. I smile, remembering the passionate night we had after that. Just then Judy wakes up and starts to look around.

"Hey baby," I say to her. She smiles up at me and I continue. "We are gonna have a baby!" I say, she looks shocked to me and then hugs me tight, then kisses me. Then the doctor speaks up.

"Not to ruin a good moment, but with bunnies, they usually have a litter of children. Come to think of it so do foxes." He says, while writing up his chart. I take a minute and look confused at him. Judy sees this and tugs lightly on my shirt. I turn and look down at her.

"Nicky, he is saying that it is most likely BABIES." She says. I look down at her with a huge "Oh" look on my face. I then smile and pull her close.

"I get to have more than one kid?" I say, feeling her smile in my arms.

"Well, thank you doc. Are we good to go." I say to the doctor. He smiles and opens the door.

"Yes. Thank you for coming in. Remember to join us regularly for check ups on the babies. As for the pain she felt earlier, I honestly think its just the little guys making their presence known. But Judith, you and the little ones are completely healthy." He smiles down at us.

"Thank you, Doctor. We will certainly be back soon." Judy says. She then hops off the table and takes my paw as we walk out of the office. I then follow her to the elevator and head down. While in the elevator, Judy surprises me by climbing up me. She then wraps her arms and legs around me and gives me the most loving look ever. Before I can say anything, she kisses me deeply. When she finishes making my day, She hops down and hugs me.

"Thank you, Nick. Thank you for giving me this, for giving me you." She smiles in my arms. I smile down at her.

"I am so happy to give my all to you Judy." I say, loving her more and more with each passing minute. She then brushes her ears back and straightens herself as we make it to the bottom floor. We walk out of the clinic and to my car, all the while Judy is spouting off all the different plans she has.

"Well now we have to advance the wedding so that we can still get me into a dress, I hope that's okay with you. Oh then we need to get a bigger place, cause your apartment just will not do, don't you think honey? Oh and…" she said, continuing on and on, all the while I smile and nod in agreement.

As we wander back to the car I see a lot of children with their parents, even some adopted ones with parents of different species. I smile realizing on just the first level, that I am going to be a father. I get in the car and start thinking more on the subject, all while Judy continues.

—

Judy's POV

We make it to the apartment and I take another breath. "So finally we need to make sure that your mother gets the date because my parents are not missing this baby and neither is she. And that's another thing…" I say but then Nick places both paws on my shoulder and looks me square in the eye, shutting me up.

"Judy, we have got this. Why don't we take it one step at a time with our wedding, then whatever happens, we handle together. What do you say?" He asks. I smile at him and place a paw on his cheek.

"Oh, you dumb fox." I then kiss him and we go inside. I set my coat down and he goes to the computer. He had been acting a little more reserved on the way home, however with that speech he just gave, I doubt anything is wrong with him, so I leave him be, but not before checking to see what he is up to.

"Hey Nick, whatcha doing?" I ask him as I grab a water and sit on the couch.

"Nothing, sweetheart, just some research I didn't have a chance to do earlier." He says. I smile at him, knowing the lazy fox inside, and loving him anyway.

"While hurry up, now that I am pregnant it is your sworn duty as my fiancee to rub my feet. Or do you want me to get daddy and his shotgun down here." I say teasingly, which would almost always pull him out of his study and come here with a sly remark.

This time, however, he does not get up from the computer, as I don't here him move. Instead he speaks up. "I will be there in a sec, Carrots." I then feel my ears droop a little until I realize what this means.

'He is finally becoming responsible, and just in time.' I smile at the thought as I turn on the tv and sip my water.

—

Nick's POV

I sit in my home office, researching paternity tests. I look at the computer, unsure about it but knowing exactly why I should be sure. I think back to the hospital just a few minutes prior, as I do my research

—

Back at the Hospital

 _"_ _So, what're you hear for?" asks the friendly zebra sitting next to me. I watch as Judy signs herself out and I smile._

 _"_ _We were just here to find out my fiancee is pregnant." I say up to him. He smiles down at me and looks around._

 _"_ _Oh wow, buddy that's great. I'm just here for a buddy, broke his arm while on a ladder. Doc is seeing him now." He says. I nod up at him but barely register the response as I look at Judy lovingly._

 _"_ _So where's the lucky vixen?" asks the zebra. I look up at him confused for a second, then I remember what he was asking._

 _"_ _Wha..Oh no sir. See the bunny over their?" I ask, gesturing to the counter where Judy was finalizing her paperwork. He nods and I continue. "She is my fiancee." I say. He looks at me skeptically._

 _"_ _So you are telling me the bunny over their is pregnant?" He asks. I smile and nod, knowing I have a dopey grin on my face. He then looks back to her, and finally back to me._

 _"_ _Man, I am sorry." He says. I look up at him confused?_

 _"_ _Why? I mean yeah it was a surprise, but I think we are ready." I say. He just shakes his head._

 _"_ _Oh, man I am an idiot. You don't know, and who am I to tell you." He says. I look back to him._

 _"_ _Tell me what?" I ask_

 _"_ _Well, look, how many hybrid animals do you know of?" he asks me. I think for a second and realize that, although I have heard of them in the news, I have never actually seen one or known one._

 _"_ _Well, none, but I have heard of them." I say. He just look at me with a straight face._

 _"_ _Yeah, you hear about them, but do you actually know them? All the ones I have ever heard about come out of experiments or scientific testing in some off site facility somewhere. You know, the places where they research this. It doesn't just happen." He says. I look to Judy, then back up to him._

 _"_ _What're you saying?" I ask, fearful of the answer._

 _"_ _Well, I am saying that their is a pretty good chance you are not the father." he says. I feel taken aback, that this stranger is telling me they aren't my kits after finding out they exist only five minutes prior. I get ready to tell him off but he is already gone. I then start to think and hardly notice Judy standing in front of me ready to go. I smile and take her paw as we head out, doing my best not to let her onto my thoughts._

 _"_ _They might not be mine."_

—

I continue to do my research into the ways I can find out for sure if I am the father. Most of them require we go somewhere far away for the technology, or they put a needle inside her, which is not actually an option seeing as further research shows bunnies are to small for that to not be dangerous.

I start to think, realizing my best case scenario is she got impregnated behind my back in some sperm bank somewhere, without me involved or even aware, and she has just waited until now to share it.

'But Judy can't hide something like that from us.' I think, and then I realize that only leaves one other option.

"Judy slept with someone else" I say, to nobody in particular, as I look out my window and I start to cry.

—

Jack's POV

"That was excellent, Ms. Bellwether, simply brilliant." I say to her as she sits with me on the roof of the building across from that of Nick and Judy. I watch through a telescope into his window and I see him break down and begin to cry, a weakness I could have never pulled out of him on my own. I then turn to look at the entrance to the roof, where a zebra emerges and comes in, taking a seat next to the horse we already have with us.

I turn back and I keep watching while the sheep starts to speak. "This is the first step in our master plan, and as you can see it is already quite effective." she says. I watch for another minute then respond.

"No you are right, this is rather effective and impressive." I will be happy to work with you." I then reach out and take my my glass and lift it in the air.

"To teamwork." I say, they then all raise their glasses

"Here, here." They say in unison. We then all drink and I hop away from the telescope so her partners can put it away. I smile to myself, knowing my plan is working out great, and it is all thanks to Dawn Bellwether. After all, what're friend's for.

—

 **Well, this is not going great for them. However i hope you are all enjoying it. I have been doing my best for this story, but be aware of my schedule if I am a little late posting anything. I do apologize in advance, but you see I am a full time student, full time employee, i have friends who l.a.r.p. and like it when I join, a theatre show to help run for the next two months, and a friend who wants me to join his band. So this story will be posted, I just have a lot on my plate sometimes. Anyway, I hope you like and review. Also follow so you can find out when the next chapter is posted. I love you all, i love it when you review.**

 **yours truly**

 **tron1997**


	28. First Fight

**Great day everyone. Now be forewarned, this is a more depressing chapter, but it is not the end. yet. anyway, thank you for your contributions and devotion, and enjoy**

—

Judy's POV

I watch as Nick walks ahead of me in the precinct, his usual swagger missing for the past week. I have been especially worried for the last couple of days because even with all the congratulations and praises for my pregnancy, he is still very withdrawn. The worst came yesterday.

 _Nick was sitting in the living room, while I was on the phone with my mother. She was extremely ecstatic about the idea that I finally am going to be giving her grandkits. Its not for lack of them from my other siblings, but rather the fact that she seemed highly doubtful about my likelihood of being a mother, let alone one in a stable relationship._

 _"Oh Judy, I am just so proud of you." She said for the fifteenth time on our call. I smile again but keep looking over at Nick in the living room. My mom notices again and when I turn back to looked at her she has an all too knowing look on her muzzle._

 _"What?" I asked her, feigning innocence._

 _"Is he being that way again?" She asked. She was aware of how Nick was acting, but unlike dad, she was being very supporting, caring about both Nick and I. I nodded to her and then lowered my voice._

 _"I know you said its just shock, but should it be lasting so long? It is really starting to affect our day to day." I said, knowing we were having issues start to pop up at work due to his lack of a snarky attitude._

 _"Oh sweetie, think of it. He probably spent his whole time with you giving up a hope to ever be a father. Now he finds out he has a chance and it is completely opposite to what he's been believing." she said. I smiled at her but she saw right through it._

 _"Judy, I know this is difficult." She continued. "You just need to know that he loves you. He loves you so much he dared to come here and ask for your paw in marriage, from your father." She said, emphasizing the fact that it was dad he talked to._

 _"I know, I know. I just, it is really wearing down on both of us." I said to her. She then thinks for a moment, then looks at me with a truly caring look in her eyes._

 _"You need to talk to him." she said, very matter-of-factly. I look at her trying to find a reason why I don't need to, but their is nothing for me to think of, so I bow my head and nod._

 _"I will find a time to do it." I said, causing her to nod._

 _"I love you sweetheart." she said back. I smile to her._

 _"I love you too. Talk soon." I said. She nodded and hung up._

 _I then made my way to the living room, and I sat next to Nick on the sofa. I slowly scoot closer, watching to see if he noticed or did anything about it. Without any sort of clue either way, I slowly laid my paw on his and I called his name quietly._

 _"Nick?" I called out, barely above a whisper. He looked over to me, seemingly surprised at my presence. He then smiled a very small smile and lightly grasped my paw._

 _"Hey Carrots, what's up?" he asked. I looked down for a moment, sorting my thoughts, and then I looked back up._

 _"Nick, I was talking with my mother, and she said that it would be best if we talked." I said. His smile fell to a frown and he looked back to the tv he was watching._

 _"Oh yeah? What about?" he asked. I looked at him, wishing he would not shut me out like that, but I then take a breath and started the conversation._

 _"What is the matter with you, Nick?" I said. He looked directly at me with a sort of offense across his muzzle._

 _"What do you mean? Their is nothing the matter with me." he said, very defensively._

 _"Well you have been so far away from me, I mean, you have hardly touched me since we found out." I said, caressing my stomach at the time._

 _"That's because you are pregnant…"_

 _"Yeah, but I am not made of glass. I have feelings still." I then crawled up on his lap. "I am still your Carrots, just with some baby carrots too." I said, hoping the joke would lift his spirits._

 _His frown deepened and he lifted me up, setting me on the couch as he stood. "I need to go lie down." he said, heading for the bedroom. I got up to follow him then he calls out behind his back. "Alone." He said, very aggressively. I slowly sat back down as he went to the room and closed the door. I heard the lock engage, and I began to cry._

 _Later that night, he came out and hugged me, and well it felt nice, I was still feeling a distance from him._

I am shaken from my memory as the chief dismisses us from the bullpen. He then walks off and Nick hops off our chair. I stand still, unsure what our assignment was, so a stay frozen. That is until Nick notices.

"Carrots?" He says. I look down at him, standing at the base of our chair. I look at him, and all of a sudden all the feelings from the past few days, plus a little from the pregnancy, came bubbling over the edge.

"Don't you 'Carrots' me." I said. He takes a step back, again becoming defensive. I hop down and shove him back.

"We need to talk about this, now!" I shout. I notice him becoming nervous, but I don't care. I know that if he is worried, then he is off balance and that is the only way that I can ever win an argument against his sly fox demeanor.

"Okay, Judy. We can talk. Let's just go to our cubicle, okay?" he asks. I keep steaming, staring daggers at him, but then I close my eyes, take a breath, and nod. He nods back and slowly takes my paw, carefully leading me out of the bullpen.

When we are about halfway across the main atrium, I yank my paw out of his and I stop. He turns back to look at me and I stare daggers at him again.

"Carrots, whats the matter?" he asks, looking around, clearly nervous in such a public place

"Whats the matter? What is the matter!" I say, my voice raising enough to draw the attention of ever mammal in the precinct entryway. Nick starts blushing so much even his fur has a hard time hiding it, and so I continue.

"You will not touch me, or talk to me, or even look at me!" I keep shouting, making sure to make a scene as its the only way I have to make him listen. "You found out I was pregnant and instead of being excited and joyful like I have always seen you, you became reserved. Now it's like you are a whole different mammal. I did not fall in love with this Nick!" I say. He walks up closer to me.

"Carrots" he says very quietly, "I understand and I think we should talk more in private."

"No Nick!" I step back and out of his reach, "You had your chance to talk 'in private' yesterday! Today I want to make a scene because it is the only way that I can get you to pay attention, so tell me…What the hell is wrong you big dumb fox!" I shout, emphasizing my last words. He looks at me then his face goes stone cold.

"You really want to know? You really want to know!" he shouts back. I stand my ground and look at him expectantly, happy to finally get an answer.

"You are pregnant!" he shouts out. I pause, feeling my heart break, as I hear Nick get mad at me for the miracle I am carrying. A miracle he gave me. I feel my eyes tear up, but then I close them and take a breath, then I let the fire inside go.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" I shout louder, noticing a crowd drawing, but I don't care. The fox I love just insulted our baby and that will not stand. "You dare insult the baby you put in me…" I shout more, poking him in the chest until he grabs my paw.

"Exactly what I'm saying, Judy!" he shouts, using my real name to emphasize his point. "You are a bunny, and I am a fox, and yet you are pregnant. You say it's mine but how many interspecies couples have a true born kid without some extremely invasive medical procedures involved!?" he asked. His eyes showed a seething rage to compete with my own fire. Then I realize what he just said, and it drops my fiery heart into a freezing pit of darkness and pain.

"Are you saying…?"

"I am saying the only way you got pregnant is if you cheated on me, Judy!" He says, causing the low roar of discussion around us to suddenly turn to gasps and silence. I stare him down as I feel my heart sink deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that has taken it. I feel a single choked sob rise up, but I am desperate to escape the crowd before any of them can see that he got to me.

I barrel past him, knocking him over but I don't stop to help. 'How could the one mammal in the world who I let in, deeper than anyone else, how could he betray me. How could he get to me.' I think to myself as I go to our cubicle and I shut the door, locking it and leaning against it. I then sink to the floor and I start to cry.

'How could he.'

—

Nick's POV

I get myself up off the ground just to see all my fellow officers, staring me down. Some looked at me out of concern, while others with disgust. I brush them off and quickly put my wall back up. I then head to the bathroom. Once inside, I go the sink at the end of the row, that they had installed for Judy and I. I turn on the sink and splash water over my muzzle, then I slowly sink to the floor and a single tear falls down my muzzle. However, once I feel it, I clench my paws and punch the wall. I pause, then I punch it again. I keep pounding the wall until I start feeling the stinging in my paws and I see blood. I look down at it in annoyance, knowing that it means I have to go to the nurse, so I wash them up and I head out to her office.

I go to the elevator and get inside right as it closes. Luckily someone had already chosen the third floor, so I didn't have to try to jump for it. The lift goes to the top floor and opens up, so I disembark and head left down the hall. Once I get to the end, I walk into the office to be greeted by a rather chipper squirrel.

"Oh hello officer Wilde. How is your day going. You seem to be in a sour mood. I was in a sour mood yesterday but that was because I ate a sour candy and that was just terrible. Why do they make sour candy? Do you have a sweet tooth? I have one. I remember one halloween as a kid I used to eat half my giant candy bowl in one night. I used to be sooo sick after. You seem sick. Are you feeling alright?" I then lift my paws to show her the cuts on them, and she gasps.

"Oh my, Officer Wilde you are hurt. We will get you in to see the nurse right away. I remember last time I had to visit the nurse…"

15 min. Later

I walk out of the office, with bandages on my paws, and I make my way to our cubicle. Once their, I pause, seeing that the door was closed, but I slowly reach up and with a deep breath, I open it.

I walk in and after a moment I can see through the darkness to find nobody their. I look around until I see a note on my desk with my name on it. I pick it up and I read it.

Dear Nick

I am so sorry, but I cannot continue like this. It is one thing to freak out over my pregnancy, or to even have difficulty with your past. I am their for you on that. Or at least I was. What you did, what you think I did, it unforgivable. You thinking that I would ever hurt you like that, means that I truly have no place in your heart. I let you in, closer to me than anyone has ever been. So you repay me by breaking my heart, the one thing I trusted only to you. I am sorry, but that cannot stand.

I am leaving, Nick, and you cannot follow me. One day, maybe I will contact you to see your kits, but not until I feel I can see you again without my heart breaking. I am sorry Nick, but you have gone too far.

Judy

I read the note over and over, my heart rate speeding up each time. I drop it after my third read and I run from the office. I go to the front door as fast as I can, almost on all fours.

'I cannot lose Judy. No matter what happened, I cannot lose her!' I think over an over as I make my way to the door. I get out and I see her.

"JUDY!" I shout, shredding my voice but I don't care. I need to be with Judy. She looks back at me, and I see just the hint of happiness, fighting pain. She turns away and I start running for her, but then I see a van come wildly around the corner, slamming on its brakes and almost hitting Judy. I scream at this and I run at her faster, if that were even possible.

"Hey you idiot. That's my fiancee, So don't you dare hurt her or I'll have you thrown in jail so fast your head will spin!" I shout. Judy turns to look at me, both confused but a little pleased with my response. Just then, the vans side door opens up and I freeze. Judy notices it and turns to see who had come out of the van, and she screams, running my way.

"That's right Judy, I'm back, and I have some new friends." Shouted Bellwether, with Jack by her side. Judy runs fast to me and I run to her to protect her, that is until I feel something wet it me in the muzzle. I fall and I see stars. Once they clear, I look over to see Judy look at me in horror, and behind her, Jack has an air gun in his paws, aimed at me.

I reach up to feel something wet on my muzzle, and when I pull my paw away, I see a deep blue, which makes my heart drop in fear, right as I feel the Nighthowler start to take effect.

"Judy. Run!" I say, before I drop from the sudden pain. I look up to see a couple thugs with Bellwether picking her up and carrying her away, while she tries to fight them off. They hit her in the head until she is unconscious, and that is the last thing I see, before it all goes black. My last thought being…

—

 **Hey their everyone. this one is a really touchy chapter, i know, but their needs to be Something that happens before the wedding, right? Any who, I am not going to say what Nick's last though was before going savage, as i feel it would be better to let you all think it on your own. You decide and then the next chapter will be a little better because you will have made a contribution to the story too :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Tron1997**


	29. First Criminal Actions

**I KNOW THIS IS TECHNICALLY LATE, BUT IF YOU WILL REMEMBER, I NEVER SET A TIME FOR THE RELEASE, AND THIS IS STILL SUNDAY :) IT IS SHORT BUT THE STORY REQUIRES A SHORT CHAPTER FOR NOW. STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

—

Nick's POV

I slowly open my eyes, my body feeling completely sore all around. I only see a bright white blur, so I wait a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust. Once I start to make out shapes and colors, I can see that I am staring at a heart rate monitor.

I slowly look around, seeing other various medical tools and machines around me. I then slowly attempt to sit up, feeling queasy the moment I do so. I then slowly sink back down, and I settle into a semi comfortable position. That is, until I feel the metal around my left wrist.

I look over and see the paw cuffs locking me to the gurney I was currently lying in. I then try to think back, and remember what happened. I manage to figure out up until the moment I was hit with the night howler neurotoxin. However, after that is just a blur of reds, whites, and one very specific purple.

I sit entirely up in the bed and look over to see a news report running on the television. The date however, is two weeks after I can last recall. I then start to feel my heart beat faster and harder, so I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and then calm myself.

When I open my eyes, I look up at the news report and I suddenly see my picture up with the reporter. My ears perk up and I look to my right to see a nurse with another patient.

"Hey nurse, could you turn up the tv?" I ask. She then looks over at me, a glare of disgust etched into her face. Despite it, however, she then grabs the remote and turns it up. I thank her then look to the tv.

"…and after being taken into custody, former ZPD Officer Nick Wilde has now been convicted of attempted murder, and is currently awaiting trial in a medically induced coma, at Sahara General Hospital. The ZPD has not commented on the sudden mental break of their fox officer, however it is believed that the combined stress of his job, as well as an impending fatherhood with his now ex fiancee Officer Judith Hopps, led to his demise."

They then cut to the other reporter "Yes, and speaking of Officer Hopps, it would seem light has been shed on a previously shady question, who is the father of her kits. It would seem that while in the, formerly beloved to be, faux relationship with Special Agent Jack Savage, the two actually had physical relations. During this time is when the Officer became pregnant, and it is believed it is also the time that Nick Wilde started enticing the younger doe. The newly engaged couple is set to marry in only one month, to allow the soon-to-be mother time to fit into her dress. They are happy and even agreed to an announcement regarding the ceremony, and Nick Wilde as well. This is what we caught only hours ago, from inside their apartment."

The screen then cuts to my apartment, with Judy and Jack sitting side by side, satisfied and smiling, Judy rubbing her baby bump. The interviewer than starts out.

"So you did not want a relationship with Mr. Wilde?" She asked Judy.

"On some level, I did, but I mostly knew that he would be more reasonable to raise the kits until Jack got cleared, then the real father could take over. You have to understand I was doing it for my safety, as well as that of my kits." She says, emphasizing her belly again.

"Of course, and everyone can understand that. You were being protective. However, Jack, you fought this the whole way, is that correct?"

"Yes it is. Things did look bleak when I was going to prison, and even worse when I was broken out and branded a traitor, but I managed to get my reputation back. My only hope now is the safety of those I love, and a fair trial for the monstrous fox who tried to take them away." He said, pulling my Carrots closer to him.

I feel myself become enraged, I even begin to growl at the thought of it but I freeze to the core when I realize what I just witnessed, and I suddenly start to remember my last two weeks.

 _I remember getting shot with their dart right after Judy and I had had our big fight. I had my eyes clenched, but then I opened them to find I was not going savage in any form. I look around confused until I remember they took Judy in the van and I look for it frantically. I spot it going around a corner a couple blocks away, so I hop in our crusier, flip on the lights and sirens, and I peel out of the parking lot faster than I have ever driven._

 _I follow them at break neck speeds, both of us having more than a few close calls, until I suddenly feel the car jerk to the right and I slam into a building. I slowly crawl out and go look for injured…_

 _Next thing I remember, it is three days later and I am in the prescient leading the exact same mission that was led by Judy to rescue me, only this time in reverse. We have patrols going, police out hunting, when suddenly a letter, disavowing me, comes into command from precincts three, five, and eight. The letter is written my Officer Hopps and Special Agent Savage, so we disregard it until a news report is gathered with both of them being interviewed, swearing up and down I am untrustworthy. I then suddenly remember hearing one phrase endlessly, hypnotically playing in my head: "Sly Fox…"_

 _I then remember almost a week later was when I stopped hearing that phrase, and it was like waking up, only I was suddenly surrounded by my fellow officers, all of them bloody and beaten to the ground, and I am growling at Jack, standing in front of Judy._

 _I slowly shake my head and look around confused, but then I feel something hard and cold against the back of my head…_

That is the last thing I remember before waking in the hospital I can tell that their is more before that, but I figure that is enough to understand. I start to think clearly, trying to figure out what went wrong, and how I went savage after four days of no symptoms.

I am interrupted when a doctor walks in. He is an older Lion, his mane starting to go grey, and his walk a little slower. He is a lighter, paler gold, which causes the light to barely gleam on his fur, unlike most lions. His entrance also exposes the police detail I have outside my room. I look at him and he stares at me, his face a clean slate, not giving anything away. He calmly takes a seat and looks at me.

"Hello Mr. Wilde. I hope you are feeling okay." He says calmly

"What do you mean, everything has gotten so messed up, I…" he then holds up his paw, silencing me. He then looks at his chart and back to me.

"I can understand things are a little groggy right now. Take your time and go slow, we do not want to move you until we are sure of your health condition." He says, clearing his throat with a strong, intimidating cough.

"What?" I ask. "Move me where?"

"To prison, Mr. Wilde. You are going to prison." He says. He then stands and looks at me. "Any other questions?"

—

 **I WOULD LIKE YOU TO REMEMBER, I NEVER SAID WHICH WEDDING WOULD END THE STORY. JUST SOMETHING TO CONSIDER :) I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	30. First Puzzle

**People, people. unnecessary guessing will only get you so far. zootopia files all know how to create an interesting story, and since you are following along, I am sure you can guess where this is going. zootopia is one of my favorites, so I promise not to mess it up. lest you all think that by putting Jack and judy together is messing it up? except you all trust me, right? see, this authors note is very important, as I want to ensure you are all enjoying the story, but you have all the tools to succeed. almost like a test, you have to read the instructions very carefully. read them a couple times if you need to. especially if you are worried about the fast approaching ending to the story. time has come for me to announce that I have but four more chapters in this story, as it will end on the day the movie came out, March 4. heaven knows that is a saturday and I post on sundays, but considering that ON that same day I will be closing a play that I have been working on, it seems to be the best day. everything will be set, so be prepared as I will post a day early for the final chapter. best if you all keep up with that, and maybe honor the annaversary by watching it again. even though I am sure you have all seen it quite a few times, Like I have. still, this note is getting pretty long, so I hope you were paying attention. time to get to the story.**

—

Judy's POV

I walk out of my room, smelling fresh coffee. I smile as I walk around the corner to see that handsome bunny, his little tail shaking as he reaches for the sugar, making us both a fresh pot of steaming hot carrot coffee.

A spoon falls to the ground when he knocks it over and I giggle, causing his ears to perk up and turn my way, followed by his head as he gets off the stool he was standing on. I look him over as he does the same to me. I fall deeper in love with his body, very defined after years of government action, with a beautiful dark grey fur, black stripes flowing down his midsection perfectly. I come back up and my amethyst eyes meet his sapphire, blue colliding with purple as we both look longingly into each others gaze.

Mine is the first gaze to break, smiling as I look down, then glance up at him again. "So, what're we going to do today, baby?" I ask, curious as to our plan.

Busy with the coffee, it takes him a moment to answer. I wait for a second until he turns to me. "Well, we are going to do another interview, and then it is off to the doctor for our little bundles of joy" He says to me, caressing my belly and making me feel loved all over again.

"Enough." I giggle, as I grab his paws and I kiss them before letting them go. He smiles at me and puts his paws on either side of my face, pulling me into a loving kiss.

I hold the kiss for a long moment, until I smell something burning and I pull away and look over to the oven. I see the coffee burning and Jack freaks out, grabbing a towel and pulling the pot off the oven as he clears the air with a towel, trying to keep the fire alarm from going off. I start to giggle at him as he looks back at me and smiles.

"Now I am going to go get ready for the day." I say, kissing him on the cheek. "When you finish destroying both our breakfast and our kitchen, maybe you come join me." I whisper seductively in his long, striped ears, rubbing him at the base of one, causing his eyes to roll back and his foot to start to rapidly tap. I smile at the effect I have on him.

"Get going then." He says, clearly strained by the loving effect I have on him. I smile wider and I run off, leaving him clearly unsatisfied, which is perfect for me, because upsetting the hunter makes it so much sweeter when he catches his prey.

Having thoroughly teased by betrothed, I quickly ready myself for his coming attack, stripping away my night gown as I head to our showers, now naked and waiting for my man. I turn on the shower, having to stretch to my tip toes to reach the head and switch it to the shower setting.

"You are just too delicious to look at." I hear him say. I chuckle as I slowly lower myself and look back at him. I look him up and down, his naked, muscular body toned and gleaming. He stares me up and down as well and I smile at the effect it has on him. I smile and beckon him over, using a single digit to pull him closer too me. He closes the door in response, wanting as much privacy as possible for the things he would do to me.

—

1 hour later

Putting on my shirt and finishing up with combing through my fur, I look over at Jack as he finishes as well. He smiles back at me and puts on his blazer, putting his badge in its holster of his left breast pocket. I walk up and put my paws on his chest, grabbing his jacket and pulls him closer.

"Now don't you go dying on me, Agent Savage. We all need you to stick around for a long while." I say, smiling as I rub my pregnant belly.

"Okay. I promise." He says, smiling. "We are just running some errands and doing some interviews. Their is nothing dangerous going on today, my love."

"Tsk tsk. You seem to underestimate my ability to find trouble." I wink at him and pull his muzzle within centimeters of mine, but I pause before the kiss.

"I did find you, after all." I say, winking before I slowly plant one last loving kiss on his muzzle before the day starts. I bask in it as he kisses back just as passionately. We finally break apart after a moment and I catch my breath, as he walks past me and out to the living room.

"Zootopia awaits, my dear" he calls back to me. I laugh in return, loud enough for him to hear as I head out to embrace the day with the bunny I love by my side.

Eventually, we make it from the apartment to the precinct, where the next interview is supposed to be held. walking up the stairs, Jack holds the door open for me, and I smile at him. He smiles back and we head in. I see a group of reporters gathered over to the right of the main foyer, so we walk over that way.

During my pregnant waddle towards the reporters huddle, one of them notices me and shouts, causing them all to run at me. I freeze, worried they will trample me, until Jack hops between me and the crowd defensively.

I grasp his right paw behind him as he holds his left up and stands his ground, stopping the crowd. He looks around at the suddenly still, silent group and smiles his small, perfect smile I love. The smile that says 'I am in control and I love it.' He then lowers his paw and clears his throat. "Now, before anything happens here, I need to all to be very clear, my fiancee here is pregnant and therefore needs to be treated with care, not trampled. Okay?" He asks. I look around and I see various forms of agreeing animals.

"Lovely. Then how about we make our way over to the podium and get this started?" They all agree again to his question, so we walk over to the stand. He and I make our way up to the top, with him helping me the whole way. Once he is sure we are both up and secure, he starts the interview.

"Okay, then let's get to it." He says. I look around and the crowd immediately erupts into all forms of questions. I look around and I point to a well dressed yak in the third row.

"Veronica Yakera, Vox 1 News. We have recently received word that Officer Nicholas Wilde is now conscious and has been asking to see you. What is your response to that?" She asks very curtly, holding a mic in front of her.

Even though we had only recently come together, Jack seems to have already picked up on my thoughts, cause he grabs my paw and leans forward to answer.

"Nicholas Wilde is no longer with the ZPD, to start, so he is not an officer. Secondly, we are not going to be assosiating with him any time soon. Judy was under extreme duress under his influence, and while she freely admits they started out as friends, it is clear that they are no longer that close. If we ever do see him again, it will be from behind bars." He says confidently, sure of my answer. Even so, he looks over to me to make sure, and I nod, squeezing his paw in mine.

"I completely agree with my fiancee." I state simply, putting a rest to any thoughts they might have of me thinking differently. "However," I continue, "I will be answering my own questions from now on." I look at him, and he lifts his paw to protest but pauses, and then smiles, taking a step back. I nod and step up to the mic's, then I point to another interviewer, this time a younger tiger in the front row.

"Chad Clawman, ZNN. I am wondering, how is it that the fox you were dating was unable to tell who was the father? Considering your species, it seems he would have been able to smell it." He points out, stumping me for a second. I pause and start to think, until Jack puts his paw on my shoulder and I feel suddenly calm again, and I look up at the press.

"Knowing his species has nothing to do with it. I can only consider myself lucky that he did not catch on, as I have no Idea what he might have done to me if he found out." I announce. I then point to a beaver off to the right.

"William Dammer, Channel 9 News Now. Do you hate Nick Wilde?" He asks, calmly but surly. The questions actually scares me as I think on my feelings for Nick. I start to get a headache until Jack steps forward and takes over again.

"I think that is enough questions for now. Thank you all for coming and have a good day." He concludes, effectively ending the press conference. I then feel his paws leading me back off the podium and to my office. The crows tries to follow, however the two supporting officers don't allow them to.

"Luckily my office isn't too far, because once we get their I drop to the floor and grab my head, breathing heavy and hard due to the intense pressure I suddenly feel pushing on my brain. I then start grasping around, and I feel these intense pains practically block out my vision.

"Dammit!" I say through my teeth, gritting them as I grab at my head. Then suddenly, the pain shifts to my stomach, and I start grabbing it. I hold my belly as the pain slowly subsides. When I open my eyes I am in Jacks lap as he kneels, holding my head steady. He smiles down at me, so I smile back.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" He asks sweetly. I giggle and rub his muzzle affectionately. "Yeah I am. I guess it was all just in my head." I say. He then chuckles and pulls me into a deep, loving kiss once again.

—

Nick's POV

I find myself sitting in the gurney, paw cuffed to the side, and watching the latest interview on ZNN with a mixture of disbelief and anger. When it finishes I turn it off, grumbling in my seat as I look around.

'How could she do this? Why is she doing this? She loved me, I know she did. I know those are my kits, and how could she do this?!' I ask in my head, feeling more and more betrayed, the more I think on it. I then sit up and look around.

"I need to figure this out." I say to nobody in particular, trying to see what went wrong. I start to strain, thinking harder and harder on what happened and how I could fix it.

I think back to my last memories before waking up, thinking hard on what I saw. I watched Judy run down the street when I told her I thought she had cheated on me. I remember the van, and Bellwether! I remember Jack being their with a couple other mammals, and I know they were all kitnapping Judy. I recall running, getting shot, and going down. Then finding blue liquid on my collar, consistent with night howler serum. I told her to run and I remember bits and pieces after that.

I think back, trying to see past it, trying to see what happened to Judy. I remember her smelling like fear. I remember her kicking all the way to the car. I remember her getting an injection. I remember her being thrown in the van, no care for her kits at all. I remember…

I remember Bellwether giving her kitnappers a dirty look, as if they cannot harm her. I remember her showing hatred towards them because of their lack of care of Judy. 'This must mean she is valuable unharmed, meaning they are threatening her.' I think.

"She is being forced to do this. They have her kits on the line if she doesn't. She has to do it, and that is the only explanation." I think, taking a deep breath. 'However, this is still a very thin string to cling to. Plus, I have no evidence of it besides that look.'

I then glance over to the far left of the room, out the window overlooking a park, it colors dancing in the afternoon light. I nod my head, realizing what I have.

'It may not be much, but I have a theory.' I say in my head. I then look to the door. "And this one is the hardest one yet.

—

 **Finally, How was it?**

 **i Hope you really enjoyed it.**

 **rest assured it is not over.**

 **still, it is a whole week until the next one.**

 **time is not on your side here, if you are worried about them**

 **Like and share the story please**

 **every comment means the world to me.**

 **time permitting, you should read it again.**

 **their is always something you could have missed.**

 **everyone here should know the truth, so I'll tell you.**

 **relationships, even fantasy ones, are hard**

 **I should know, I was left after…**

 **Nevermind**

 **Everyone, I should tell you, you have the answers you seek.**

 **all of you keep guessing, trying to tell me.**

 **choice is never an option here for me, so I can't help,**

 **however, YOu should know I gave you clues with what I have**

 **People, It isn't that hard.**

 **aggravation may be involved, but,**

 **reward awaits you.**

 **again, this seems to be a long closer.**

 **gee, I am sorry about that,**

 **really I am. I just wanna help.**

 **all I can do though is write to you, reader, and hope you see**

 **please tell me you get it.**

 **humbly,**

 **Tron1997**


	31. First Heartbreak

**Great day** **everyone. I hope you are all gearing up for the 1st annual anniversary of Deadpool. For those of you in relationships, its just Valentines day. Anyway, This is officially the fourth to last chapter in this series. I hope you love it, comment on it, and when just know, this story will not go gentle into that good night.**

—

Nick's POV

The officers walk into my room, the pair clearly upset at me for being the double agent they see me as. The silver wolf on the left pulls out his paw taser, aiming it me while his partner, a larger female tiger, uncuffs me from the bed, only to roll me over and attach the left paw cuff to my left paw.

She then lifts me up, barely breaking a sweat as she then sets me on the floor. My paws freeze, coming in contact with the cold tile, pressed into them by the strong paw now on my right shoulder.

I feel myself pushed forward, and so I walk, confidently making my way down the hall. I reach the end and I am blinded by the flashing bulbs and the constant shouting of the reporters, apparently waiting for me to be moved. I look at them, separated from me by a wall of police mammals. I chuckle slightly at the thought that I might have been one of them, had I not been in this situation.

I glance ahead and then I see her. I stare directly into her beautiful amethyst eyes. She stares back, only with a hatred in her eyes instead of love. I keep looking, trying to dig up something in her eyes to help me feel some comfort, some hope.

Then I see it, just for a second, but her faded violet in her eyes sparks for a moment, a deeper, more pure purple coming to the surface, full of love. That is all I need to see to know that she is not my Judy, at least, not on the surface. She is something else entirely.

I then feel my arms almost pulled from their sockets by the wolf officer to my left. I stare at him as he releases my cuffs with a glare of disgust, etched into his muzzle.

I look down, staring straight at the elevator. The stainless steel slowly slides open and I am shoved inside. I turn around, getting one last look at her wonderful face, before the doors are sealed.

'I will be with you again, my love. I swear.' I think to myself, as I feel the slow decent down the shaft at to the ground floor. Coming ever closer to my final judgment, and my final chance.

I listen to the slow decent, the muzak playing, the breathing of the officers. I close my eyes, slowly focusing, planning what I need to do. Every step that I need to take to ensure that I can get away, to prove my innocence.

I open my eyes right as the decent slows, the elevator docking on the ground floor. I then move just right, my left paw slipping under the wolf officers, causing him to slip. I yelp and fall towards him. I then feel myself being yanked back by the tigeress, as she looks at me annoyed, then to the wolf with the same look.

I chuckle to myself, and so she looks at me and I shrug. She scoffs at me and pulls me out, the wolf in tow as we make our way to the police transport.

I start to hear a collection of hooves on the tile, and just as I had suspected from the elevator, that was the sound of freedom. A herd is walking toward us, their incessant honking a dead give away. I then unlock the cuffs with the wolves keys, and as the herd mingles with us, I dart of, following them to the left. Once away, I dart in front of the herd, using them to cover my disappearance. I make it to a stairwell as I hear the officers shouting, calling out to the other officers on site of my escape. I make my way down the stairs, knowing that their is an exit on the basement level through a loading dock.

I make it through the door and I see a pair of hippo officers running at the door I had just emerged from. I then dive into a nearby laundry cart, digging in deeper to mask my scent among all the used scrubs. I hear the hippos run by, opening the door and going to the main level.

I then feel myself being moved, the cart I am hiding it loaded into a laundry truck. The door then closes and the truck takes off. I slowly peek my head up, looking ahead at the driver. I then hop out, carefully hiding behind the cart incase he decides to take a look back at me.

I glance around, looking for a way out and then I feel us come to a stop. I decide to chance it and I open the back door, slipping out and closing it before darting down a nearby alley to my right. I look back in time to see a confused couple looking back at me, then glancing toward my prior ride.

I smile and run, determined to get out of Savannah Central and to my real target, in Tundra Town.

—

Judy's POV

"Alright Mrs. Hopps, you can clean yourself up." The doctor, a middle aged zebra, says. He paws me a tissue, and I take it, using it to clean the gel from my swollen belly.

"The kits look very healthy. You should be right as rain for your delivery." He continues, putting away the ultrasound equipment. I look over at Jack and I smile widely at him. He just gives me a small smirk back, clearly distracted. I grab his paw and shake it.

"Hey, you hear that? Our babies are healthy." I say, causing him to nod. I pull him closer, as the doctor cleans up, and I whisper to him.

"Look, I know that seeing Nick put you off, but he is nothing to me. You, and these kits are my future." I say, trying my hardest to reassure him. He simply pushes it off, closing me out like he usually does.

I scoff, but hop off the table and gather my things. I then thank the doctor and head to the front to finish up. Once it is all set we are outside on the way to our car, and I confront him,

"Look, I do not know what got into you, but you seriously need to talk to me, or I absolutely cannot help you." I try, reaching out and giving it my all to get to him, but he just will not let go and talk. So I shut up for the rest of the ride.

I notice him take a turn down a couple back alleys. He then comes to a stop in front of a creepy looking side business, and he gets out of the car. Before I can object, however, he speaks up.

"I will be fine. Just give me a minute." He concludes, closing the door on his statement. I sit their, alone in the car and waiting as I watch him knock, then get greeted and welcomed into the area. I stay put, sitting where I was when he left almost fifteen minutes ago. I look at my watch to see if it would be wise to move in, when the door opens.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that you…." I start, but then looking over I don't see Jack in the drivers seat. Instead I see Nick Wilde.

"What're you doing here, Nick?" I ask, the venom in my voice just barely disguised.

"I want to fix things, make them right. With you and this life." he states. clearly delusional, as I remember him breaking my heart with no remorse just a week ago. I think back to it, but it starts to feel fuzzy, almost wrong. I keep thinking on it and he starts up the car, drawing me back and I freak out.

"Nick! What're you…are you kitnapping me?!" I shout at him, looking around for something to protect myself with. I then remember something I have rattling around in the glove box. I reach for it and he takes off, speeding away from Jack and this horrible place.

I look back, scared for him, but then I look over at Nick, determined to hurt him more than a little while taking the car back. I pull out the fox away I had still hidden in the glove box, and I level it to him.

"Nick, go back." I say calmly and cooly, the words dripping in hatred. He looks over at me and his eyes widen slightly. He then trades between me and glances with the road until we pull onto the freeway. That is when he turns to me.

"Judy, I trust you, completely, because I love you and that is what love is. Among so many other things it is trust. I trust you right now and I want you to trust me, please." He says warmly, looking at me with compassion and without fear. I look deeply into his eyes, amazed that he is still driving without even glancing at the road. I think for a second, until I realize what it is.

'He is looking it the road through my eyes. If I break concentration, he will have to as well. He trusts me that much…' I think, before a suddenly painful wave shoots from my head, locking up my body. I cover my ears and I hear nothing but screaming. Intense screaming as my body feels like it is attacking itself.

"JUDY!" I can barely hear Nick call. I cannot feel anything but this pain. I feel it spread to every inch of my body until I can't take it any more. I look around seeing nothing but white light. Until Nick gets into my field of vision. I look at him, scared for my life and he holds me close, comforting me even after all I have done to him. I feel myself pass out, but not before getting one last word out.

—

Nick's POV

"Sorry." Is the last thing I hear from her before she passes out. I look around, desperate for a way to help her. I realize that I only have one option, and that is to bring her to the hospital.

I drive slowly and carefully, making my way to the very building I had escaped from not twenty four hours ago. I approach it cautiously, watching for any officers in the area. I then park the car, and go to the passenger side and I pull Judy out. I carry her in my arms to the emergency room doors, where I walk in and I call out for help.

"Help! Please someone come help! She had a seizure and passed out and she needs help now!" I call out. Soon enough a couple of doctors and nurses of all shapes and sizes come at me with a gurney. The pick her up and put her on it, then start to roll away. I start to follow but then another doctor pointed at me.

"It's Nick Wilde, the escapee. Get him!" He shouts, and I feel myself lifted of the ground by an unknown doctor. I watch as they roll Judy away, happy to know that she will get the help she needs. I then feel two prongs pressed to my neck and a shock go through my body. I jerk around then pass out, falling limp on the floor.

—

I wake up chained to a chair this time. I look around and I am in a secluded waiting room with my two handlers, the older wolf and female tigress waiting with me. I look up at them and they both glance at me.

"What has happened to Judy?" I ask. They look between each other for a moment before the tigress answers.

"That is none of your concern. Just know they are fixing whatever you did to her." She spits at me.

"I did not do anything to her." I say calmly

"Tell it to a judge."

I scoff then look out the window. I see a few officers gathered around what must be her room, but then I see, from the opposite side, Jack Savage walk in. Calmly making his way around the room to her door. I start to freak out, because I know that Judy is the only way to clear myself, but if he gets to her, he will do to her whatever he has been doing so far. I look over at the officers. I then dart up and out the door, my paws still cuffed to the chair as I drag it along. I open the door and leap at him, only to be caught mid-air and held back.

I growl and snarl at him, and he recovers from his fearful pose. He then chuckles and looks up at the wolf who caught me. He then beckons I be lowered closer to him. The wolf complies and I feel myself get closer to him, only without paws to grab him. Before I can try to do anything with my teeth, he grabs my ear tightly, effectively locking my jaw. He then chuckles and leans into me.

"So close, Wilde." He whispers, careful so no one but I can hear him. "You did the right thing, bringing her here. Now all I have to do is go in there and inject her again. You see, an old friend of yours helped me out with her recipe. Oh what is her name? Oh right, Bellwether." he says, and I start to freak, my heart pounding faster and faster. He then continues

"That's right, Wilde. I am working with her. See, she had more up her sleeve then just a recipe to make you go savage. She gave me one for me to be able to control Judy. The more I inject into her system, the more she trusts the first mammal she sees when she wakes up. This time, just for you, I think I'll pump her so full of it that it comes out of her nose. Then I'll tell her she is my whore and she should do nothing but me, all day long." He says, laughing in my ear and I lose it.

I lunge at him, giving it everything I have but I am lifted away from him all too easily. He just smiles at me and makes his way to Judy's room. I see this, and I fall limp. The wolf drops me none to kindly onto the cold tile and I don't even get up. Instead I curl into a ball, bring my tail up, and I begin to cry. For their is no pain greater in this life, than seeing your love, love another.

—

 **I should know, I have felt that pain before. It sticks with you. I hope you guys are enjoying it, and I really hope these last couple chapters have not brought you off of reading the story. I want you to enjoy it, but the story also needs its conflict. We will see things better next wee.**

 **BTW, the puzzle I had for last week can be solved if you go to chapter 30, and read the authors footnote, only read the first letter of each line. That is the answer. Nobody got it, at least, nobody that told me they did. So I hope you like that little surprise and I will see you all next week.**


	32. First Comeback

**So, I hope you all are ready for the game changer. We have entered the final act in this story, but don't expect me to do you any favors. Read on, if you dare**

—

Nick's POV

I find myself paw cuffed in the office, mere meters from Judy, and yet helpless. while Jack went in hours ago, he came out soon after with a disturbed look on his face. It took me an hour, but based on limited answers to my many questions and what my ears were able to pick up, I understood.

It turns out, Jack had gone in to inject her, however her doctors were present at the time. Luckily, they were able to stop him from getting a needle anywhere near her, at least for now. However, I am just doomed to sit here and wait for him to return when the night shift comes, which should be any moment.

I look out the window to the hall, defeated by the utter loss I can feel in my heart. I watch as the staff, one by one, disappear from the hospital, eventually giving out to the graveyard mammals. I then look over to the two officers, now a pair of unknown lions who replaced my previous guards, as they play cards with a couple doctors. One looks over and sees me, so he pulls out the remote to my shock collar and turns it from green to yellow, meaning any increase to my heart rate or any sound I make will lead to a quick jolt to my nervous system.

I then look down, away from the officers and I let out a low sigh, slowing my heart so the diode would return to its usual green, which it does after a moment. I then return to looking out the window, seeing the elevator slowly open. My ears then perk up at the sight of a striped grey pair, walking slowly in with two rhino officers in tow. He smiles at the grey wolf receptionist, then gives me a quick glance before turning to Judy's room.

I sit up, leaning in to watch him until he makes it to the door, his syringe hidden all but entirely in his flower bouquet. He then enters the room, the officers taking position on either side of the room. I watch closely, my ears dropping with my heart as I almost feel Judy slip from my paws forever. That is, until he emerges from the room only moments after entering.

Jack steps out backwards, being practically pushed out by a pair of polar bear doctors. I then hear a crash behind me, so I turn just in time to see the two doctors, an arctic wolf and another polar bear pulling needles out of a now unconscious pair of police lions who were my guards. The wolf then pulls the set of paw cuff keys off the left officer, then walks up to me and beckons my paws, which I reach out hesitantly.

She then unlocks my paws and looks over to the polar bear partner, who had just opened the door, causing light to ignite him, allowing me to make out his face. He was no doctor, I realize, he is Kevin. One of the right hand bears in the thrall of none other than Mr. Big.

They both look at me, and I realize they are advising me to go out the door, so I slowly stand and walk towards it. Before I make it out, I feel the collar around my neck unbuckle with a beep, and fall to the floor. I look at it, then back at the pair of arctic mammals, who direct me to Judy's room. I look over at it, to see a very angry Jack Savage being held my two Polar bears in Doctors coats, whom I recognize now as Raymond and Koslov, the leader of Mr. Big's organization.

'From my work with the shrew, I know that Koslov always travels with the boss, meaning he is…' I think, as they open the door and I look around, seeing that my only exit is blocked by four very large arctic predators. I gulp loudly, and then I walk in, turning to the left to peer into the room.

The first thing I see is Judy, lying peacefully in her bed, machines slowly whirring and a consistent beep, signaling every eight beats to her heart. I then see Mr. Big himself, walking along her right side on the fabric of her bed. I then walk up to her right side slowly as he turns to look at me.

"Hello, my boy. How have you been, not getting into too much trouble I hope." he says, causing a shiver to go down my spine. I slowly walk up to the edge of her bed, and I look to him.

"No, I haven't. Yet, you don't have a reason to believe me. Everybody already thinks I am the bad guy here." I say, my snarky remarks not entirely able to leave my speech. He looks over at me, but with a scoff he continues.

"Nicholas, my boy, you must understand. This does not look good for you. The evidence they have on you, its damning." He says, causing my gaze to drop again, my shoulders following.

"However, I was never one for evidence. So, tell me your side of this sad tale, Nicholas, so I can decide who's neck Koslov will be slitting."

I then resign to tell him the entire story, from the kitnapping all the way through to Jacks last encounter with me, only a few hours ago.

"…and then I was trapped in the room next to this one, until you took over and now I'm here." I finish with my story. I then watch, as Mr. Big thinks, only making small movements as he mulls over my story.

"Mm, so this Bellwether, she is the cause of all of this?" He asks me, and I nod. He then puts his paw under his chin, thinking vocally, as I sit their, my heart rate increasing with each passing second as I think of him not believing my story, just like everyone else I've run into.

"Well, Nicholas, I believe you. Of course, we will have to wait for Judy here to wake up to confirm it, but that should be any moment now. After having all day to run that nasty drug out of her system, she should be able to tell me the truth unhindered. However, for safety…" He then snaps, and Koslov walks in almost immediately. He walks over and picks up Mr. Big. He then brings his paw to eye level with me.

"Alright Nicholas, get behind Koslov. This will ensure he is the first mammal Judith sees upon her awakening. He will then depart and we can ask questions unaffected by the drug, if it exists or not, understood?" He asks. I nod and move behind the giant polar bear, catching sight of Koslov as he turns off her sedative and then hides Mr. Big within his paws.

Slowly but surely, I hear Judy begin to stir as she wakes up in the bed. Soon enough, she turns and looks over at Koslov, who stares back at her, showing very little emotion. I hear her looking around, then back to the bear.

"Koslov?" She asks. "Is Mr. Big here? What happened? Where am I?" She asks. Koslov just stares at her for another moment, before moving to set Mr. Big in her lap. He then turns to his left and exits out the room. I slowly look away from him to Judy, who looks back at me. I feel each second tick by as she looks at me curiously, before taking a breath to speak.

"Well, are you gonna just stand their or tell me whats going on?" she says, looking at me expectantly.

"Umm, Judy, what is the last thing you remember?" I ask her. She then looks ahead, and I see the gears turning in her head as they wake up from their long, medically induced nap.

"Well, I remember being shoved in a van after you accused me of cheating on you." she says, turning to glare at me. I see Mr. Big do the same, before turning back to her.

"What comes after that, my dear?" He asks. She hums for a moment, then looks at him.

"Nothing. It feels like their should be something their, but I just don't have anything." She says. Mr. Big looks to me, then turns back to her at the sound of this news.

"Why?" She asks. "What did I miss?" She asks. I then decide to step forward.

"I can try to explain." I say, taking her paw in both of mine and holding it tight. I then retell the story, again going over every detail I knew. I explained all the pain I felt, all the news I heard, all the things I saw, and gave up everything that I could remember since that moment. Only when I am finished do I feel the tear, fall from my eye, followed slowly by another. The pain breaking through my mask, shattering it to pieces.

—

Judy's POV

I see him begin to cry, so I carefully pull him close and I wrap him in a hug, holding him tightly and securely, telling him he is safe with me without saying a word. I hold him there, as he brings his paws around my back, digging his claws in not to hurt, but to grasp me. I feel it and I whisper in his ear.

"I am so sorry, Nick. I had no control. I don't remember any of this but I swear to you that I love you and only you. Forever and always, and no matter what." I whisper, feeling him slowly loosen his tense muscles as he collapses into me.

"I thought I had lost you, Judy. I..I had nothing left. Nobody trusted me and I..I am lost without you." he sobs into my shoulder as he mutters this. I feel my heart break at the thought of him being left out in the cold like this, so lost without me.

I resign to hold him close for what feels like forever and a day, loving every second of it, however I soon turn to Mr. Big, and he looks up at me. I then let Nick go, but I keep him right next to my bed so he can stay close by.

"If all this is true, then I need to see the Chief now." I say. He nods back at me.

"I could not agree more, my dear." He says. He then whistles and in walks Koslov, clearly well practiced in listening for any sound the smaller mammal makes. He walks up to Mr. Big and leans in.

"Koslov, contact Chief Bogo of the ZPD, and tell him that our mutual friend, Officer Hopps, is asking for him." He says. I then smile over at Nick, and he smiles back, clearly feeling a huge weight of mistrust finally lifted from his shoulders.

That is, until we hear a sudden crash outside the door. Soon followed by another, as well as the faint sound of tasers going off. We all look to the door, as Koslov moves between us and it. We then see the door open and an arctic wolf emerges from the door backwards, her right cheek bleeding with three deep claw marks. She aims her weapon out the door as she closes it.

She then turns to us and we see Koslov pull a pistol from a holster in his right hip. I stare at it, amazed at how he got one, seeing as outside of law enforcement and the military, their are very few guns, especially not for those who have such large paws.

He aims it at the door as the arctic wolf moves into a kneeling position next to him. She then shouts out "Bellwether is here. She has Jack Savage. The others are down, turned savage. We must prepare.

We then all watch the door, fearful as we hear more crashing. We wait for the door to come off its hinges, ripped to pieces by savage polar bears. That is until the noise stops. We all look at it, suddenly confused, at least until the wolf advances slowly to the door. The then very cautiously opens it, aiming her weapon out the entrance. She then lowers it and turns to Koslov.

"All clear. The hall is empty." She says, moving out the door, followed closely by the giant bear. We look between the three of us, giving the door concerned glances. Clearly, we are all thinking the same thing, until Nick puts it to words.

"Where did they go?"

—

 **So? I hop** **e you liked it. We are so close now, but don't worry. My goal is to start a new story...One that will earn its way to the top of the list, and you guys are essential to that plan. Show this to anyone you know who reads, and tell them I have a new story in the works they need to see. I wanna get more...More views, saves, likes, and comments. I love them all, I love you all, and lets get ready for the last chapters.**


	33. First Fall

**So, I hear Zootopia won an Oscar? Can I get a hell ya from all the fans! In honor of that, no I did not post a chapter yesterday, as I wanted everyone to be watching, not reading. Now the chapter is up, and we have only one more, until the finale of life as a first!**

—

Jack's POV

'I have nothing.' I think to myself as I sit in the dark of my current residence. I look around the dingy warehouse, disgusted with how far things have fallen. How far things have gone. I look up, seeing the moonlight as it glints off the glass windows, high in the air, and far from my reach.

I stare at them, silently wishing I could reach them. If I could I would break them, and use the glass to slit my throat. At least then I can forget the pain, forget the loss I feel.

I then look back, remembering the hospital, remembering my limbs move without my volition. My mouth, speaking without permission. I think back on the words that damn sheep had me say. I think back to before all that, sitting in the limousine in front of the hospital.

 _"_ _So, I go up there and give her the medicine?" I ask Bellwether, who nods encouragingly._

 _"_ _See, Judy is feeling bad, so bad in fact that she is in the hospital, and Nicholas brought her here." She says, surprising me._

 _"_ _What?! Why? He took her! Why would he ever bring her back?" I practically shout in the confines of the vehicle._

 _"_ _One can only wonder why, my young hare. Perhaps he has convinced himself your bride-to-be is in love with him, and he loves her back. Mammals do crazy things for love." she says._

 _While she is speaking, however, I start to feel as if fog was clearing in my head, and I start to remember, all the things we have done. I feel my true self come out as this facade, put up by Bellwether herself is torn down. I look over at her, suddenly feeling my training come out and I look to the knife by the food inside the car. I suddenly lunge at her, not knowing or caring what will happen to me._

 _That is, until I feel the knife puncture something tough, fluffy, and certainly not alive. look to see the black leather interior took my blow, with Bellwether to my right, narrowly avoiding my strike, but not without one of her own._

 _I then feel a pinch in my buttocks, causing me to glance towards it. I see a needle jabbed into my backside. I then look up to see Bellwether's hoof, slowly depressing the plunger, and I see the liquid, the poison, slowly enter my body. I then feel inhibitions once again slip away. All of it a far too familiar feeling of numbness and loss of self as the facade is put back into place, repaired as fast as I had broken it._

 _I then watch through someone else's eyes as I sit up, removing the knife from the leather and replacing it gently on the counter. I then watch as this new commander of my physique sits near Bellwether, silent and calm, with palms on my knees. I watch as the figure looks to her, and she smiles._

 _"_ _You almost ran low on medicine yourself, didn't you, sly hare?" She asks, calming down and slipping back into her seat. I watch as the figure nods, then listen as he speaks._

 _"_ _Yes Ma'am. I do apologize for that. I will remember to take my medicine as commanded, Ma'am." He says, hearing honest respect come from my muzzle to this witch, and I hate every syllable. She then looks into my eyes, staring deeply, and smiling wickedly._

 _"_ _They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I can clearly see that your soul hates me." She says, turning back to the door, opening it and moving from my way._

 _"_ _However, no matter your true feelings for me, I will be sure to pump you so full of 'medicine'" She says, putting up air quotes. "That it will come out your nose. Then I'll make you do the same to that bunny, and I will watch with glee as you two…well as I make you do what rabbits do best. That bunny will be your whore, and you will be my puppet, even more than you are that is." She says, scaring me to the core. She then looks to the door of the car and nods her head towards it._

 _"_ _Now go. Get up their and give that medicine to Judith Hopps." I then nod and hop out of the car, but turn when she calls to me._

 _"_ _Oh, and one more thing," They says. "Be sure to do something to that fox. Shake him to his core. I want him to despise you." I nod again then turn and head in. I look to my left at the elevators and slowly approach them, all the while fighting my own self from the inside, and losing._

 _"_ _Come on!" I shout internally, without so much as a whisper escaping my own muzzle. I then watch uncontrollably as the button is pressed by my paw, and the elevator slowly makes its way down. I then close my eyes, not wanting to watch as my mind controlled self enters the elevator. Internally, however, I can do nothing but weep._

I then hear a door open in the warehouse, and I turn to see Bellwether walk in with her body guards, a pare of black bears and a wolf this time. She looks at me with a fake inocent smile as she walks up. The bears have flashlights and I see food in her hooves. When the light reaches me, I look away, seeing the light glint off the chains around my limbs.

"Well hello their, Mr. Savage. How are you today." She says, in a high pitched squeaky voice of the devil. I look up at her and glare, the serum having worn off hours ago, but not before I cuffed myself in this warehouse, under her instruction of course.

"Now don't look at me like that, we both know this was the best plan, we just were not expecting interference." She says, as she turns away, pacing as she monologues to me.

"However, we are always prepared. As you can recall, we have had you on this serum since before you even put Mr. Dane under. You have been our agent for months and you still have not tipped anyone off that their is an ulterior motive. They all think it's you." She continues, reiterating my largest regrets that she forced me to preform in the last few months. I look down, disgraced as she continues.

"Heck, I'm even sure that with all the horrible things you have done, while they all want me dead already, the public wants you more, and they never even thought of blaming me. I mean, they are just too gullible. If this was documented somehow, with how you have acted, and what you have done for me, their is not a kind enough soul in the world who would be willing to see past this and not hate you. They would read your story and demand your head on a spike, or request you be roasted over a fire. You do know that, don't you?" she asks, going back to her innocent demeanor on the last sentence.

I simply look up at her, my ears not even moving from their downward position as I stare at her. She smiles back at me and then turns around, calling back to me as she leaves.

"Well, take care now. Thank you so much for getting me out of that dingy prison. Cuffs are are absolutely not my style." She says, walking out of the warehouse, while her goons close the doors behind them. I then look down, feeling even worse then I had before.

"I am sorry Judith. I am sorry Nicholas. This was never my doing. I shall find some way to fix this." I whisper, barely audible to even me. I think back, remembering all the theatre Bellwether put me through, just to keep the police off her scent. She had me pretend I did not know her, had me pretend to join forces with her of my own choice. She had control of me enough to get me to shoot that poor Selina. I then feel a single tear drop from my eye, as I remember it all. I then close my eyes and try to sleep, because the only escape I have left is in my dreams.

—

Nick's POV

"So, Chief, what do you think of it?" I ask, looking up at the giant water buffalo. He had come down as soon as Judy asked for him, and he had spent the last three hours explaining the entire situation as we understand it.

"I don't feel good about it, Wilde. I have to take the word of a Fox who has been proven to have broken the law, and a bunny who not 24 hours ago was saying the complete opposite of what she is saying now." he says, putting is hoof to his chin. "What am I supposed to do, tell the public it is mind control? Their would be panic! Mass hysteria where the people think that everyone they know is mind controlled."

"We understand that, sir." Judy says, looking up at him from her bed. "However, their has to be a way to make sure people understand this was all a play by Jack Savage is an attempt to take me from Nick, and to deal a blow to all interspecies couples by taking their most famous idols down."

"I get that, Hopps. However, this is a delicate situation and we need to treat it as such. We will figure this out, I promise." He says. He then leaves the room, heading off to no doubt figure this situation out. I look over at Judy, now alone since Mr. Big had left right before the police had shown up, saying something about them wishing they could catch him. I smile up at her and she smiles back.

"You know, Nick." she says, looking at me sweetly. "When we get all this sorted out, their is still a wedding all set up and paid for by Jack, and I would be up for it if you would?"

I smile up at her, then walk to the edge of the bed and I take her paw in mine. "While I may not like the idea of taking some mammals wedding from him, I would love to do that. Now, I want you to rest here, and I will go out their and work with the others so we can figure this out. I will find that bunny if is is the last thing that I do." I say.

She holds my paw their firmly and I look over at her, expecting her to let go so I can leave, but she refuses until I look into her eyes to see tears begin to form. "Do not make it the last thing you do, dumb fox. These children need their father, understand?" she asks, rubbing her belly with my paw. I look at it, then back to her, and I smile, nodding an affirmation to her. She smiles back and lets me go.

"Go get him." She says. I smile and head out, ready to hunt Jack down at (almost) any cost.

—

Jack's POV

I watch in horror as I step out of the van they stuffed me into, with a bomb strapped to my chest. I feel my heart pounding as I approach the hospital, sneaking up on it as I was commanded to get inside and detonate inside Judy's room.

I scream inside myself, trying anything and everything I can to stop it, more so than I ever have before. I watch as I make my way in the back, encountering no mammals. I then head up the service stairs and slowly open the door to access her floor. I look left, then right. Once I am assured to be alone, I slowly sneak onto the floor, and around the corner. I then see the room, guarded by other officers.

I slowly approach, feeling myself thinking of the best way to take these mammals down. I think on it, while the real me tries desperately to slow it down. I focus, giving it my all but the mammal will not budge. I then see myself, as I expertly eliminate all six officers placed to guard Judy in her room. As I finish with Officer Trunkaby, I see her tip to the ground, falling with a slam, that surely alerted any mammal inside. I then hide behind the area where the door will swing, just as it does. I then watch as a certain fox emerges, taser at the ready.

I feel myself smile as I run around and forward, jumping at him and slapping him into the room with my massive leg power. I then land on my feet after a backflip off of him, but he recovers surprisingly quickly. Almost instantly he is on me, claws and fangs at the ready, so I do the only thing I can. I dive.

I go for the ground below him as he oversteps me, and like a bolt of lightning I fire straight at Judy. Nick sees it but he is all too late as I am suddenly in her bed, holding her by the neck. He then jumps onto the foot of her bed, looking at me with a death glare. I stare right back, and I feel a smug smile on my muzzle. I then see him look into my eyes, and his open slightly wider. I then see realization in his gaze, under the anger. I see that he knows what has been happening, and what happened to me. I look back at him for just a second, my mind racing at the chance to finally be proven innocent.

That is, until I feel the small fist connect with my lower jaw, and I am thrown back, Judy already bouncing back from her punch and standing at Nick's side. I then feel myself look up in hatred, then reach for the bomb trigger in his right pocket. I look at Nick, my true fear buried deep beneath the fake smug look of victory, and yet I can see he understands.

He then runs at me full speed, startling both me and the mind controlled version. He tackles us before either of us can take control and react. I then feel a sharp pain in my back, and I hear a deafening crash. I watch as Nick pushes us over the edge, the shattered glass following us down to the ground. I look at Nick, and for just a moment, I feel that I can control my body, so I do what I can. While my paw is held tight to the deadman switch, and I am falling ten stories, I will not survive. However, I can save Nick, so with all my strength I grab his arm with my free paw, angle us towards a very inconspicuous car that I all to recently emerged from, and I push him straight up. My hope is that while I will die, he will be able to survive.

I feel myself impact the roof of the car, caving it in and landing rather painfully in a heap, Nick landing on me, and causing me to release the deadman switch. I then use what little strength I have left, and I grab his arm again, and I throw him out the side of the car. I then smile at the sheep, who's car we landed on, before it all goes white.

—

 **What happened? Will Nick survive? Where is Selina? What happened to Judy? Will the Avatar be able to save the day? Oops, wrong universe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, so I will see you next week for the anniversary and the final chapter. In honor of it, as I said, I will post on saturday, not sunday. Then, we shall see what new ventures I take on.**


	34. First Finale

**It's a great day to be alive. Happy anniversary to this excellent movie and all the fan fiction, art, and other things it has inspired. So here it is, as promised, early. The final chapter**

—

Judy's POV

I watch in horror as the love of my life, tackles Jack through the hospital window, the orange blur slamming into the smaller hare and crashing through the glass with a deafening shatter. I bolt to the window to watch as they tumble through the air. I see Jack start to shove Nick, as if still trying to complete his mission.

I then see them both slam full speed into the roof of a car waiting below. They lay in a heap of bent up metal with grey and red fur, until Jack tosses Nick from the car, right before the bomb detonates.

I jump back, my heart racing and my ears ringing from the explosion. However, I don't let it affect me as I turn and run to the door. I feel my lungs burn and my legs strain with my weight but I don't care. I get out of my room, and I run left to the elevator, the smell of chlorine filling my nose and stinging my eyes but I still run.

When I reach the elevator, I jump up as high as I can and slam my fist into the large button. The doors then open and I run inside, pressing myself to hop up and press the ground floor button. When I come back down from the second leap, I land on my weak legs hard, and they give out. I collapse in the elevator. I rub my eyes, feeling tears dropping down to the floor as I slowly lift myself up with the help of the wall, waiting for the elevator to complete its decent, which took an eternity longer than Nick's had.

I then chuckle to myself, practically hearing Nick in my head, criticizing the elevator. 'I would have been a lot faster if I just jumped out the window.' He would say. I then feel a deep sting in my heart, and I go cold, fearing the possibility of never seeing Nick again. Never hearing his sly voice, or smelling his sweet, musky scent. Never feeling him with me, or knowing the love in his eyes.

Right as I start fearing this, the elevator door opens, and I run out, agian full speed to see what happened. I run out the door, dodging police and hosptial staff alike who try to stop me, ducking under or around their attempts to stop me. Once I reach the front I gasp.

The car that the two had landed on just moments ago was ablaze, the fire burning high and burning hot, louder than anything I had heard. Everyone was shouting, trying to talk over the roaring, burning shell of a car. I look left, to see Nick, dragged lifeless to the side and I run at him. I stop just a couple feet short of him, my paws to my muzzle as I stare down at him, fearing the worst. Until he coughs.

I then let out a huge sigh, choking on my tears as I leap forward and pull him into my arms. I hear him moan in protest but I hold him, grasping his fur tightly and never letting go. He then slowly wraps his arms around me, digging his claws softly into my back, making me purr into his chest. I feel him chuckel adn he looks down at me. I look up at him and smile.

"Easy Carrots. You didn't think you were gonna lose me that easy, huh?" He says, raising his eyebrow. I smile up at him, tears flowing freely from my eyes as I close them and shake my head.

"Shut up and hug me you dumb, sly, stupid, wonderful fox." I say, pulling him as close as I physically can to me. He just chuckles again and pulls me close.

Our happiness doesn't last, however, as we both jump at the deathly scream, coming from the fire, almost like a banshee demanding freedom from the flames. We both turn to the burning car, and see a hoof, pulling its body from the fire. The form slowly stands, its body still burning, as bloodshot eyes, glare around the car, furious being an understatement for what was in that mammals eyes.

I then see the mammal turn back to the burning car, and it reached in, pulling out a very familiar air powered capsule gun, not unlike the one used to get Nighthowler into its victims from a distance. I then look up and I realize, the burning material on this mammals now scarred flesh is not fur, but wool.

I stare at her, terrified of who it is, but the name slowly comes to my muzzle, just barely a whisper. "B-Bellwether?" I ask, to nobody in particular, but I feel Nick tense up and a small gasp escapes his lips. We both just watch as she scans the crowd with her deathly gaze, until her eyes fall on us, staring us down, the fire inside her exceeding the fire on the surface.

She is deeply scarred and bleeding, a piece of glass stuck in her left leg, and it looks like another hit her face, but the scar had since been cauterized. She then pulls the gun up, leveling it at us in her right hoof as she begins to shout, a raspy sound, not unlike the voice one would expect to hear from the depths of Hell.

"Finally! I send that idiot Jack up their to kill you, and instead he drops in on me?! Without the curtesy of killing your fox first?!" She screeches out, her voice a hoarse whisper, shredding her vocal chords. I shiver and shake as I look at her, terrified of what I see. Then Nick stands between us.

—

Nick's POV

"You are not going to hurt anyone, anymore Bellwether. We put you in prison the first time, and we can do it again!" I say, blocking her from being able to do anything to Judy. She looks up at me and laughs, as a crowd gathers around us, held back by police.

"On what grounds are you gonna take me in?" she screeches. She then gestures to the crowd around us. "Nobody here trusts either of us. So right now, it's just me and you. Oh sure, you could kill me, but then they would take you in for aggressive assault. You could let me live, but then I would make sure that next time, Judy dies, and I don't care who knows it. I have been the bad guy for months. You, on the other paw, have not. So lets make sure you never, ever get the chance to redeem yourself." She then levels the gun with me and pulls the trigger

With a puff of air, the pellet is expelled from the gun, flying at me and slamming into my chest before I have time to think. I then collapse, as I feel it sink in. I push myself away from Judy, scared of hurting her as I go to Bellwether, who stands confidently over me as I crawl to her, vengeance etched in my face.

"Now, would you kindly maul your girlfriend over their, so all these nice people can see what a fox is capable of?" She says. I then look at Judy, terrified of what my body may do to her. I then clench my eyes not wanting to watch, until I don't feel anything.

i slowly open my eyes and look down, seeing that I am still in full control of my body. I look up at her, as she looks scared and confused at me. She then opens the gun cartridge to show a piece of paper. She screems, crumpling it in her hoof as she dives at me. I then grab her by the throat and I spin her around. I drop her to the ground and look at Judy, who nods and tosses me her pawcuffs. I catch them and cuff her.

"Dawn Bellwether, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attourny, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be assigned to you in the court of law. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" I ask, lifting her off the ground and walking her to the other officers in the crowd.

I deliver her to them, and I run to Judy, pulling her into a deep hug, not wanting to let go for anything. However, I do let go when a large, buffalo shaped shadow comes and stands over us. I look up at the Chief and I smile.

"Hey, Chief. How are ya?" I ask. He glares at me in return, staring through me soul and turning me to paste if he could. I chuckle nervously, until he smiles.

"Glad to have you back, Wilde." He says. I stand and salute him, giving his a genuine smile at his approval of me. He grunts and turns away, walking back into the crowd. I then feel the adrenaline slowly ebb from my system, and I collapse into Judy. She catches me, and soon hospital staff are at our side, helping to hold me up. They take me inside, putting both me and Judy in the same gurney, with room to spare. We hold each others paws, and before we enter the doors to recover from this whole ordeal and close this case, I look over at her.

"I love you, Judith Hopps." I say. She smiles back and pulls me close. "I love you too, Nicholas Wilde." I smile, knowing that even though this was one of the toughest cases we have ever had, we cracked it, and we would do the same to any other case, together. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Fin

—

 **I have surely enjoyed this journey we have travelled on together. I hope to create a new, improved story, whether or not it will continue this story is still undecided, but, thank you all**

 **But wait...I told you it would end with a wedding. Could their be...an epilogue?**


	35. Epilogue

**One last time round the bend?**

—

Nick's POV

I look at myself in the mirror, my tail wagging uncontrollably along the soft carpet. I look down at the dress blues I am wearing, the few awards I have received while at the ZPD emblazon along my left breast. I then grab the hat to my right and put it on my head, my ears sticking up on either side of it.

I look around the small room, and I sigh. Their is a large, oak door directly behind me, with a couple chairs to my left, a window to my right, and a floor to ceiling mirror in front of me. The room has a dull green wallpaper, and a dark brown carpet, with a darker ceiling paint, making the room feel like it is collapsing in on me.

I start to breath heavily, my eyes darting all around, trying to look for a way out, feeling like an elephant is sitting on my chest. I grab at my snow white tie and loosen it, unbuttoning the top of my shirt and pulling on the collar to let myself breathe, until I hear a knock on the door. I jump and scream, falling back over one of the chairs.

Finnick then enters the room and looks over at my feet, dangling over the now upturned chair and sighs. He walks over to the chair and yanks it up, showing off his incredible strength considering his size. I end up sitting in the chair I had just fallen over, my eyes wide and my breathing still heavy, rapid and shallow. I then see him and take a deep breath, putting on my signature smirk and look at him.

"Hey Finn. How are ya?" I ask him, and he just glares up at me.

"You are here on such a big day, crashing around your dressing room like a bull when he sees red, and you ask how I'm doin?!" He says. He then hops up on the chair directly in front of me, yanking my tie down and pulling my muzzle right in front of his. I open mine to say something snarky, but he uses his other paw and clenches my muzzle closed.

"Don't even think about it, Nick. Just listen." He says, looking me deeply in the eyes, and I nod. He then continues. "Look, I know you are nervous. This is the biggest thing that you have ever done, and ten times as dangerous. You have to face off against that beast, and you have to take on this responsibility. I can hardly believe you took this mission on, but look. I know you, Nick. Better than I ever wanted to know ya, and you know what? I know you are going to be…well…you'll be fine." He says. He then hops off the chair, releasing me from his iron grip. I rub my muzzle as he leaves the room but before the door closes I call out.

"Finn!" I say. He pauses, one foot out the door as he turns to me.

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks." I say. I then see him turn back, a hint of a smile on his face before…

"Whatever." he says, walking out the door and heading down the hall.

I turn back to the mirror and I smile to myself. 'Today is going to be a great day.'

—

Judy's POV

I look down at the brown paper back in my paws, that I was not thirty seconds ago hyperventilating into. I stare at the dark paper, feeling it crunch in my paws as my mother brushes my ears down my back with her paws, slowly caressing the sensitive flesh and fur as I finally slow my already overactive heart. I look back to her, a small smile on my muzzle, and she smiles back.

"Feel better, bun?" she asks. and I nod. I slowly stand up, making my way to the mirror to see the dress again, hoping I don't freak out like I just had.

I stare at my slim form in the mirror, watching the dress flow down me like water. I start at my shoulders, with the sweetheart neckline, with short sleeves. It flows down, a fitted corset design in the breast and stomach designed out of snow white fabric. When it reaches my waist, it hugs me tightly in a very flattering way, before opening up flowing off to either side of me and to the back, creating a flattering train behind me. It has a modest poof from the waist down, but not so much that I feel like a princess. I love the dress.

I twirl slowly, seeing the inlaid diamonds along the neckline and the waistline sparkle, while the dress itself gleams from being so pure white. I smile and feel tears gather in my eyes, and my mother gets up and comes to my side.

"Oh, you look beautiful." she says, and I beam at her. I then look back to the mirror.

"I know, Mom. I feel just…perfect." I say, not able to take the smile off my face.

I then look behind me as I hear a gasp, seeing Selina with her paws covering her muzzle. She then slowly walks up to me, not able to take her eyes off me.

"You look…amazing!" She says. I chuckle and reach out my paw, which she takes and I kneel down to her level.

"Why thank you. You look good as well." I say, gesturing to her violet flower girl gown that goes to her knees, with an emerald belt at her waist. She has on amethyst flats and a green bow. I brush her behind the ears and smile at her.

"So where are the other three?" I ask, causing her to turn around, and I see three of my sisters enter, each one wearing I dark green, ankle length dress with bright purple belts. They all have on emerald heels and amethyst bows at the base of each of their left ears. The thing that I am focused on, however, are the three bundles that each one hold.

I walk over to them smiling. "Karen, you look so beautiful." I say.

"Thank you. This dress is truly stunning, but not as much as yours."

"Well thanks, and how is my little Michael doing?" I say, my voice turning childish and high pitched. I look into the green bundle in her arms and I see him. He is a bunny, only with shorter than usual ears, and claws. He has both bunny teeth and fox fangs, as do all of my children. I look at his fur, a dull silver with a white streak starting at the center of his forehead and going in a single line down his back. He opens his eyes at my voice and I see his wonderful smile as he sees me. All of our kits have Heterochromia Iridium, where one of their eyes is a deep violet, while the other is a bright emerald. I kiss him on the forehead, and brush his cheek. He giggles and I smile brighter. I then turn to my right, to my second sister.

"Hey Nancy, you look great!" I say to her, brushing her golden glowing fur on her arms. She laughs and looks at me.

"You are sweet but this is your day." She says. She then holds out the purple bundle in her arms. I open it up and see my baby Violet. She sighs in her sleep, and I grin. I look at her bright orange fur, matching her father perfectly. She has a fox body, only with the same teeth as Michael, and longer ears than a fox. She has the bushiest tail ever, mixing my tails fluff and Nick's tail size. She has a shorter muzzle than most foxes, but it is still very fox like. She yawns and I see her fangs and teeth, big and bold and totally beautiful. I brush her behind the ears, and they twitch, making her smile in her sleep. I let Nancy bundle her back up and I turn to my twin sister.

"Jessica, you are so great for being here." I say. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She says. She then holds out the last green bundle. I take my baby boy and smile down at him. She is squirming from moving, but when he sees me he smiles and grabs my nose.

"Hey, Booker." I say. He is a cute little Fox with a very short tail, very long ears, and he has a black spot over his right eye, and the rest of him is a dull grey. He has a long fox muzzle and fox claws. I kiss his nose and he blows a raspberry at me, causing me to laugh.

"So, Booker?" Jessica asks. I look at her and laugh.

"Yeah, it was Nick's choice. All he said when I asked was Biological Shock finite thing?" I say. She laughs, rubbing his head.

"Well you are cute, Mr. Dewitt." she says. I gasp and she looks up at me concerned.

"That's Nick's nickname for him too! How did you know?" I ask. She just laughs and takes him back. They all leave me be and I stand their, confused as to what just happened.

—

Nick's POV

I stand, my knees shaking at the end of the isle, with Finnick and a couple of Judy's brothers, Dylan and Cole. I lean in to Finnick and whisper to him.

"So, I am terrified." I say. He then grabs my ear and yanks it to his muzzle.

"Listen, you damn Fox." He hisses at me. "I have seen you stand up to mob bosses, dangerous con artists, and even a vampire bat. I have seen you go through hell these last few months just for this bunny girl of yours. So if their is anything you should be afraid of, its me beating you up if you don't calm down and realize that everyone is here for you."

He then lets me go, and I recoil, but I think on what he said and I smile, realizing he is right. I turn and see all the mammals here, thinking on how they are all here for me. Their are all of Judy's siblings, bouncing around the left side of the auditorium, while on the right side, their are many of my old friends, sitting right next to some of my good associates in the ZPD. I even see my beautiful mother, and I wave to her. She waves back and smiles at me, causing me to calm down. I take a breath, right as the music starts.

I line up, putting my paws in front of me, standing to the left of the minister. I then look down the isle, with everyone else as the doors at the back open, and Selina walks down it, throwing flower pedals off along the way. She makes her way up to the front, and smiles at me. I hug her, and she goes off to the right, standing behind where Judy will stand.

Just as I see this, I see a shadow in the isle, and I turn back to it and my breath stops. I see the most beautiful bunny in the world at the end of the isle. Her dress flowing off her like water, and the sunlight enhancing her natural glow ten fold. I literally feel my jaw fall open, and I cannot close it. She slowly begins walking down the rows, her father escorting her and I watch as the angel descends onto earth, slowly and carefully coming to my side.

I look at her father as they reach the end of the isle, and I nod to him. He looks at me, and leans in close to me. I lean into him, and he whispers just loud enough so not even Judy can hear him, but I can.

"Judy made the right choice." he says, bringing a small smile to my shocked expression. We then lean away from each other and I take her paw from him, nodding and mouthing 'thank you.'

I stare, dumbfounded at the bunny girl who wants to be my wife, confused as to why she would want that. She is the definition of grace an beauty, so why would she settle for some common con fox. She looks at me and giggles which drives me even more crazy.

She reaches up and shuts my jaw, that I was unaware had fallen open, her soft paw pressing against my fur and I feel as if I am in heaven. I gulp, and she giggles again.

"I love you, dumb fox." she whispers, bringing a permanent smile back to my face, as we both turn to the minister, an elderly lion in his dress blues, a greying mane billowing out around his aged muzzle, as he opens his book and begins the wedding.

He reads from his book, telling all those in attendance of our happy day. However, I am too focused on the girl standing at my side to even hear it, until he turns to me and addresses me.

"…and now the happy couple has written their own vows. Ladies first." He says. I look at him and nod, as we turn to look at each other. I stare at her and fall even deeper in love with her. She smiles up at me, and takes my paws in hers and takes a breath.

"You are one dumb fox." She starts, causing the entire chapel to laugh. I chuckle and nod, never taking my eyes off of her. "But, you are my dumb fox. I met you on the worst of circumstances and I judged you way to quickly. I am sorry for that, but to be fair you had it coming." Another laugh.

"Nick, you are so amazing to have figured out a way to love me, even when I had no idea you did, and even when you didn't know you did. We have gone through so much more than most couples ever have, and we still have so much to do. It is you, me, and our kits. It is us against the world and I cannot think of anyone better to have by my side." She finishes, tears in her eyes, and I feel some in mine as well.

The minister then takes a breath, and turns to me. "So now, the groom." He says.

I nod to him and turn back to Judy, taking a deep breath and looking deep into her eyes. "Carrots, you are mean." I say, causing confusion and a few awkward chuckles in the crowd. I don't acknowledge it and I continue. "You are tough, and difficult. You are very stubborn and sadistic and beautiful. You are incorrigible, lovely, helpful, harmful, caring, closed off, and so many other things but after today, the most important thing you will ever be to me is my wife. You will be the one I will always stand up for, the one I will never want to leave. I am going to make mistakes with our kits and in our marriage. I am going to get you raging mad and I apologize in advance for it. I just want you to know that after today I am smitten with you, and their is no way that I will ever be able to do anything more than love you unconditionally. I will love our kits absolutely, and even when the entire world is against me, I will look to you for strength and that is the only way that I will go on. So, please just don't leave me, because I will never be able to let you go for the rest of my life."

I watch as my words bring a smile, and eventually more tears to her eyes. She covers her muzzle with her paws, and smiles up at me wider than I have ever seen. I then look at the audience and see that my words have brought everyone to tears. I chuckle to myself at my victory, as the minister continues.

"Now, the rings." He says, turning to the left, where Selina's new boyfriend is holding them both on a pillow. He walks forward and gives Judy's ring to Finnick, who turns to me and presents it to me. He then makes his way over to Jessica, Judy's sister. She takes my ring and paws it to Judy, who turns to face me, ring in paw.

We step closer to one another, not realizing we had separated slightly. I take her left paw in mine and I hold up the ring, lining it up with her middle digit.

"With this ring, I vow to be bound to you forever." I say as I fit it to her paw, as it gleams beautifully. She then flips her paw in mine, taking it in hers, and lining up my ring with my digit.

"With this ring, I vow to love you for always." She says, pushing the ring onto my digit and I smile down at it, loving not only the ring itself, a gold band inlaid within a carbon fiber black ring, but also what it represents. It keeps me with my beloved bunny for however long my life is, and if I am lucky, even after that.

"I now pronounce you, Fox and wife." the priest says, bringing me out of my own thoughts. "You may now kiss the bride." He says, and I smile. I take Judy's right paw, and I spin her to the left. I then dip her in front of everyone and I kiss her deeply, with her resting in my arms and her paws wrapped around my neck. I then spin her back up and pick her up, bringing her to my level for another, deep kiss.

I feel pure love transferring between me and her, our kiss stronger than anything I have ever felt in my life. All to quickly, we end it to a cheering crowd as we head down the isle and out the door, to the limo waiting to bring us to our reception. We run up, paw in paw and smiles on our faces. The driver opens the door for us and I let Judy go in first, before I enter and the door is closed behind me. I start to kiss her more and more, loving the privacy of the moment, until she pushes me back. I am panting, and I see she is too, but she has a very different smile on her face as he holds me at arms length.

"Easy, foxy. There will be time for that later." She says. I smile at her and take her paw, kissing it and bringing her into my lips. She accepts happily and I kiss her for another moment before I pull back, my breath still heavy.

"I know, like the rest of our lives, but I can't wait that long." I say, dragging her to the floor the limo as it heads to the precinct for our reception.

—

Judy's POV

We finally make it to the reception, and I moan at the thought of letting my fox go. He tried a pawful of times to try and get my dress of, and I stopped him each time, despite my desperate wish to not have to. When we arrive, both of our fur is a complete mess, and we have rolled around so much on the floor, our outfits are both disasters. I then straighten my self as best as I can and I go to the door, which is opened by the driver. I am soon joined by my husband. We take a deep breath in unison, and then I take his paw and we head inside.

The reception has just started and the guests are just showing up from the wedding. We look at each other and then head to the kitchen, where we have arranged to have a table for two set up, with all of our meal courses set up to be served before the crowd arrives for their food.

We sit and start out, our appetizers a nice combination of bread, lettuce and cheese. We then move on, with me having the carrot stir fry, a mixture of a lot of protein based nuts, as well as many vegetables, mostly carrots. Nick gets his favorite, a smoked salmon from the Zootopian rivers. I look at it, with its side dish of carrots and other vegetables, as well as casino oysters, which are oysters in their shells, with tomatoes and truffle shavings. I look at the food as he brings the first bite to his muzzle, and then sees me staring, and he smiles.

"Would you like to try something other than carrots, Carrots?" He asks. I smile at him and he continues. "After all, if you ever cook for me, you should know how it tastes." He says. I think on that, and realize he is right, so a smile at him, and fill my fork with my stir fry. I offer it to him, and I take his paw, angling the fork to me as I take the bite, licking the fork clean.

"That is amazing, Nick. Now, your turn." I say, my mouth still full of salmon. He smiles at me, then without breaking my gaze, takes my fork in his muzzle, sucking it clean in the most erotic way I think a fork can be cleaned. I blush and he just smiles wider, his signature smirk showing through. He then grabs and oyster and holds it up.

"No need to stare, Carrots. I am already all yours." he says. I blink and look down at his paw, holding out the shell for me. "Oyster?" He asks. I smile and nod.

The rest of our meal goes on similarly, with a lot of smiling and giggling. We finish up and then clean ourselves off. Nick then takes my paw, and head off to the door. However, before we open it, Nick stops me, turning to me.

"Judy, I love you." He says, looking at me deeply. I smile wider than I have all day.

"I love you too, Dumb Fox."

"My bunny." He says. We then turn, taking our First Steps, as husband and wife.

—

 **Sometimes it ends in fire, sometimes it ends in ice.**

 **Sometimes it ends in falling, sometimes it ends in sleeping.**

 **Sometimes it just ends suddenly, sometimes it ends on time.**

 **Sometimes, it just ends.**


End file.
